El amor cura todas las heridas
by JennySol
Summary: COMPLETE Por fin lograste curar las heridas de tu corazón destrozado. Y aparece alguien por quien podrías arriesgarlo nuevamente ¿Lo harías? UA - S
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**El amor cura todas las heridas  
**

**Prólogo**

Dos años antes, Buenos Aires.

Una chica rubia estaba sentada en la mesa de un bar, sosteniendo una rosa blanca en la mano. Había pedido un jugo mientras esperaba y pensaba _"¿Para qué me habrá citado acá Seiya? No es ninguna fecha en especial, ni nuestro aniversario. Eso fue hace unos meses ya. Cuando me regaló este hermoso dije con su collar"_. Dio otro sorbo a su jugo _"Ya es tarde. Hace media hora tendría que haber llegado. Además papá y mamá me esperan temprano ¿Dónde estás Seiya?" _

Una hora después seguía esperando, ahora impaciente. Por tercera vez tomó su teléfono celular y llamó al de él, nuevamente no tenía respuesta.

Media hora después, el resultado era el mismo. Y ya era hora de volver a casa.

"_Es la primera vez que me deja plantada. ¡NO! Él siempre me avisa si no llega a tiempo." _Pensó, y de pronto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Era su ángel guardián de 1,80 m, hombros anchos y cabello rubio corto.

Se agacho hasta su altura y la miró con sus profundos ojos azules **"Bombón, yo…lo siento" **Ella no le respondió, sólo se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a llorar.

Su Ángel la abrazó con dulzura, y sin decir más la ayudó a levantarse. Fueron caminando hasta el auto, y antes de arrancar sacó su celular, marcó y habló. **"Hola Ikuko. Serena está conmigo, me la llevo a casa. Hablamos mañana." **Cortó sin esperar una respuesta.

Manejó un rato y se detuvo en la puerta de una casita. **"Sere, bombón, ya llegamos"**

Serena se bajó del auto, levantó la vista y la vio a ella, la muñequita de su ángel guardián. Delgada, con su cabello aguamarina ondeado y los ojos del mismo color.

Le abrió los brazos y Serena corrió para refugiarse en ellos. E instantáneamente se largó a llorar. **"Él ya no vendrá… ya no ¿verdad Michi?"**

"**Lo siento"** fue la respuesta que recibió **"se fueron esta tarde"**

Michiru era una reconocida violinista. Su representante le había comentado, que el grupo Three Lights había recibido una propuesta que no podían rechazar. Viajar a Estados Unidos para comenzar su nueva carrera como grupo pop, y si todo salía bien, seguramente no volverían. Le contó a Serena.

"**Él ni siquiera se despidió, sólo dejó esta rosa con el mozo para que me la diera" **dijo Serena mientras miraba desolada la flor.

"**Te juro que cuando lo tenga adelante, lo desfiguro"** sentenció Haruka usando su tono 'nadie molesta a mi pequeña'.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta, aunque era fingida. Haruka y Michiru la conocían demasiado bien para notarlo.

Pasaron las semanas y Serena seguía con la misma tristeza en su rostro.

Apenas comía, sólo porque la obligaban. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera de empezar la facultad en la cual ya estaba anotada.

"**Serena, hija, vas a perder el año si sigues faltando a clases"** le decía casi diariamente su madre.

"**mmm"** era toda respuesta que salía de la boca de Serena.

Cada día que pasaba la preocupación de Ikuko aumentaba. Llamó a Haruka y Michiru, era la única opción. Ellas fueron inmediatamente a la casa de Serena.

"**Sere, nosotras vamos a viajar algunos meses. Vendrías con nosotras ¿verdad?"** le dijo Michiru con mucha dulzura

"**mmm" **contestó Serena como siempre.

"**Suficiente. Ya no es una pregunta. Vos venís con nosotras. Prepará tus cosas. Nos vamos en una semana"** dijo Haruka ya irritada, lo que hizo que Serena se sobresaltara.

"**Perdón, ustedes no tienen la culpa" **respondió Serena.

Haruka y Michiru sonrieron. Al fin tenían una respuesta distinta de un monosílabo.

"**¿Dónde vamos primero? ¿Cuánto tiempo?"** dijo Serena ya con otra actitud.

"**Empezamos en el sur. Vamos a ver el glaciar. Llevate abrigo pero también ropa ligera. El tiempo de acá a seis meses va a cambiar. Y los lugares que vamos a visitar tienen climas muy variados"** le respondió Michiru con satisfacción.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Un muchacho de cabello negro sostenía una rosa roja en su mano. La estrechaba contra su pecho mientras una gota salada se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Era el segundo día más triste de su vida.

Doce años después estaba en el mismo lugar… Pero esta vez, sí estaba solo.

"**Gracias por todo tía. Por ayudarme a superar la muerte de mis padres****,**** por ser mi familia****,**** por enseñarme a ser un buen hombre. Y que llorar está bien****,**** si sale del alma. **

**Pero también tengo que pedirte perdón. Perdón porque ya no voy a dejar que nadie entre en mi corazón como siempre me enseñaste. Tu partida me dolió mucho. Nuevamente estoy destrozado y no sé si pueda tolerar otra pérdida.**

**Sé que no vas a aprobar mi comportamiento cuando me veas desde arriba.**

**A partir de hoy habrá otro Darien. **

**Voy a dejar de salir con mujeres que no significan nada. Voy a enfocarme de lleno en mi carrera. Voy a hacer lo posible para evitar que otras personas tengan que pasar por lo mismo que yo, haciendo lo posible por curar a sus seres queridos, para no tener que despedirse.**

**No creo que suceda, pero si alguna vez cambio de opinión, vas a ser la primera en saberlo.**

**Te amo Tía y te voy a extrañar."**

Se agachó y colocó la flor sobre la fría tumba. No volvería allí a menos que algo importante ocurriera.

Echó una última mirada a donde ahora descansaba tu tía y una última lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Se prometió que sería la última.

* * *

Y con ustedes mi primer fic: **El amor cura todas las heridas**

Llevo meses de asidua lectora pero en estas últimas semanas se me dio por escribir… y yo que estaba convencida que no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. Pero logré crear algo y lo quiero compartir con ustedes.

**Agradecimiento:** Suyi. Mi consejera, correctora, editora y porqué no, inspiradora. El leer sus fics hizo que me convenciera a escribir uno. Y ella siempre me ayuda a que salga lo mejor posible. Loca como yo y divertida. Realmente da gusto conocer gente así.

_Dedicado a mi propio Mamo-chan. Él, que me enseña día a día lo que es el amor. A vos, mi vida, gracias por estos años juntos y tu apoyo hacia mi proyecto. TE AMO_

Y al resto, espero que les guste mi historia, sale del corazón. Agradezco reviews y comentarios que, sin lugar a dudas, ayudan a mejorar.

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »

* * *


	2. Cap 1: No quiero ir

Capítulo 1

**No quiero ir**

Era un hermoso sábado. El sol estaba radiante. En un parque cuatro amigas estaban sentadas sobre una lona a la sombra de un gran ombú tomando mate.

"**Chicas, me contaron de un bar fantástico para esta noche, se llama Pagana" **Dijo Lita, una chica alta, de cuerpo atractivo, con cabello castaño ondeado y ojos verdes.

"**¿Si?… ¿y hay chicos lindos?" **preguntó Mina, rubia de ojos celeste claro. Mientras se tiraba en medio de las cuatro moviendo sus pestañas repetidas veces.

"**Ayy Mina, vos y tus escenitas…definitivamente la actuación es lo tuyo" **reclamó Rei, de cabello negro y lacio y ojos oscuros con un destello de color violeta.

"**Jajaja"**

"**¿De qué te reís Serena?" **preguntó Mina curiosa

"**Por supuesto de que ustedes… jajaja"** respondió Serena con sinceridad.

Las tres amigas se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo. Al instante se abalanzaron sobre Serena haciéndole cosquillas hasta que suplicó que la dejaran y prometió que no se reiría más.

"**Volviendo al tema… contanos un poco más de ese bar Lita" **dijo Rei haciéndose la desentendida

Pero las chicas la conocían bien y sabían que estaba preguntando lo mismo que Mina en otras palabras.

"**No sé qué tipo de muchachos hay… imagínense que mi compañero de la facultad no me va a andar comentando eso. Pero podríamos probar. ¿No Serena?" **dijo Lita.

Al escuchar su nombre, Serena se defendió **"De ninguna manera. Yo no voy. Saben que no me gustan esas cosas."**

"**Si siempre te gustaron Serena. No dejes que el idiota de Seiya te aleje de las cosas que te gustan" **dijo Mina.

"**Es verdad Sere, la pasabas re bien con nostras cuando salíamos las cuatro. Tenés que volver a la noche porteña"** la apoyó Lita

"**Si Sere, hay muchos chicos lindos en esta gran ciudad para que vos te vayas lamentando por uno que no vale la pena" **exclamó Mina sacudiendo la mano.

"**No Mina, yo no me lamento por él… es sólo que…"**

"**¡Sólo que nada Serena! Vos vas a venir con nosotras y se acabó la discusión" **dijo Rei con determinación.

"**Siempre tan mandona Rei, así ningún chico se va a fijar en vos" **le dijo Serena mientras le sacaba la lengua y se reía.

Rei estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando Lita la frenó y le dijo a Serena **"Sere, Seiya se fue. Eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Es momento de que avances. Sos una excelente persona, te merecés muchísimo más que lo que ese idiota te podría dar. Tu alma gemela está ahí en algún lado, pero nunca la vas a encontrar si te quedás encerrada."**

"**Lita tiene razón Sere. Nosotras ya nos dimos cuenta que la Serena de siempre está de vuelta. Aquello quedó en el pasado, una cosa más de la cual aprender. Falta que termines de volver del todo…te falta volver a la noche"** Mina terminó la frase con un tono tan lujurioso que Lita, Rei y Serena se largaron a reír contagiando a Mina rápidamente.

Siguieron divirtiéndose un rato más. Luego cada una fue a su casa a prepararse. Se encontrarían en la casa de Mina para ir todas juntas.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

En Crown, la cafetería de la cual se había hecho cargo Andrew cuando su padre se retiró, estaban tres amigos.

Andrew iba y venía con tazas de café para todos lados. Mientras tanto los otros dos charlaban animosamente de sus proyectos para luego de recibirse.

"**¡Paren de planear tan a futuro ustedes dos! Que irte a Estados Unidos, que internarte un año a hacer meditación… miren si conocen a alguna chica y les cambia todo" **dijo Andrew sentándose con ellos en la mesa.

Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew, había llegado y se había hecho cargo de la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo él. Aprovechó y se tomó un descanso.

"**Jajaja"** rió Nicholas, un muchacho de cabello castaño algo larguito y desordenado **"¿Darien Mc Iceberg una chica que lo retenga? jajaja"**

Andrew se contagió de la risa de Nicholas, pero la cara de malos amigos de Darien lo hizo calmarse **"No me mires así, él tiene toda la razón. Nunca una relación. Parece que no tuvieras sentimientos"**

"**Todo el mundo tiene sentimientos"** afirmó convencido Darien, un muchacho alto, de cabello negro brillante y ojos azules.

"**Bueno… Sí, tenés sentimientos, sólo que todavía no los encontraste. Jajaja" **seguía riéndose Nicholas.

La mirada furiosa de Darien hizo que Andrew tuviera que actuar de intermediario. **"Amigo, lo decimos por tu bien. Vivís para y por tu carrera. Ni siquiera nos acompañás los sábados, y los domingos los tenés libres. No tenés excusas" **

"**Es que no es de mi agrado salir y que se me acerquen mujeres, que serían sólo de una noche. Simplemente no me interesa, ya no."**

"**Ayyy, perdón, yo Sr. Sexy que todas las chicas se me tiran encima" **se burló Nicholas.

"**No quise decir eso…" **reprochó Darien.

"**Darien, hoy a la noche vamos a ir a un bar, no a un boliche. Nos vamos a sentar en una mesa, tomar unas cervezas y divertirnos. Que sea sábado a la noche no significa que vayamos en búsqueda de mujeres."**

"**Vayan, pásenla bien"** dijo Darien haciéndose el desentendido **"Yo ahora tengo que irme, tengo que chequear un paciente"**

"**No, vos vas a venir con nosotros. Y no es una pregunta. A las 11 paso a buscarte por tu casa. Si no estás listo te llevo así como estés."**

"**Pero…"** intentó protestar Darien

"**Nada de peros. Te llevamos entre los dos a la fuerza si es necesario.**** Evitanos**** el mal momento y estate listo"** le dijo Nicholas** "Ahora**** andá****, no queremos dejar a tu paciente esperando"**

Darien los miró con bronca pero de todas maneras se fue. Sabía que no iba a ganar. Eran dos contra uno. Era mejor hacerse la idea de salir esa noche e intentar pasarla bien.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Estaban las cuatro amigas sentadas en una mesa. Cada una tenía su bebida delante. Rei tomaba un Cosmopolitan, Lita una copa de Chardonnay, Mina un Apple Martini y Serena un Daikiri. Charlaban animosamente de temas al azar.

Cuando el tema de charla pasó a ser hombres ellas miraban con cierta desesperación a los hombres del bar evaluando y opinando de cada uno. Serena se sentía ajena a este tema y se fue al baño para alejarse un poco de sus amigas. Para tener un breve respiro.

En el baño se miró al espejo y pensó: _"Ya me amigué conmigo misma, Haru y Michi me ayudaron muchísimo. Me hicieron aprender, que lo que importa es que yo sea feliz, y que la única persona que me puede hacer feliz soy yo misma. Primero tengo que ser feliz yo, y luego serlo con alguien, alguien que me merezca. Y luego, si la persona que está conmigo no me acompaña en mi felicidad no es la persona indicada._

_Rei, Mina y Lita también me ayudaron mucho, organizaban reuniones, meriendas para acompañarme. Ahora, que no nos vemos todos los días como en la escuela, hicieron lo posible por estar a mi lado y ayudarme a salir adelante. _

_¿Cómo fui tan tonta de estar así por un chico? Uno que ni siquiera me quería. Porque si me hubiera querido, no se hubiera ido así como se fue. Sin despedirse. _

_Sí, ellas me quieren, quieren que la verdadera Serena vuelva. Y lo intentan a todo momento. _

_Por ellas estoy acá, por más que no disfrute tanto como ellas estar en este lugar, se los debo, tengo que demostrarles que estoy bien._

_Que crecí, que soy fuerte y que me gusta estar con ellas."_

Se quedó observando el espejo unos instantes más y se dijo: _"Tenés que volver, si seguís acá adentro las chicas van a pensar que te escapaste o que alguien te secuestró y van a armar un escándalo por cualquiera de las dos razones."_

Inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y se dispuso a atravesar la puerta, todavía sin abrirlos y liberando lentamente el aire mientras daba un paso fuera del baño. Para chocar con alguien. Le fue imposible pedir disculpas, ya que el aire había escapado de sus pulmones. Cuando al fin lo recuperó, se quedó embrujada por la voz más seductora que había oído en su vida. **"Puede ser peligroso andar por la vida con los ojos cerrados."**

Ella levantó la vista para quedar absolutamente deslumbrada con él: sus ojos eran los más perfectos del mundo, con forma almendrada, pestañas tupidas y negras que enmarcan los increíbles círculos del color de lo profundo del mar. **"Tenés razón, con los ojos cerrados uno se puede perder muchas cosas"** dijo ella divertida. **"Te pido disculpas por chocarte ¿…?." **

"**Darien"** respondió él segundos después **"Darien Chiba."**

Ella le sonrió y esta vez el embobado fue él, ella tenía la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en su vida, sus dientes alineados a la perfección enmarcados por unos labios deliciosos, ni muy finos ni muy gruesos, pero sí extremadamente delicados, color carmesí. **"¡Esperá!"** dijo Darien, al ver que ella se alejaba **"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

"**Serena Tsukino"** le respondió, **"Tengo que irme, o en cualquier momento alguna de mis amigas va a venir a buscarme. Creen que me voy a escapar." **Dijo malhumorada.

"**Igual yo ¡Nos vemos!" **Le respondió deseando que sus palabras se volvieran realidad.

"**Me gustó este lugar, probablemente vuelva"** Serena le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Ella no entendía qué la había poseído, normalmente no era tan atrevida. ¿Era él quién había producido semejante cambio? O era que hacía tanto que no salía, que ya había olvidado cómo se comportaba cuando un chico le hablaba.

Cuando salía con las chicas se había acostumbrado a eso. Y no era para menos, los hombres no paraban de abordarla, hasta se habían ocasionado peleas en algunos casos, pero ella no le daba cabida a ninguno.

Serena tenía un cuerpo envidiable, no era muy alta pero su cuerpo era muy armonioso. Sus pechos hacían que cualquier escote se luciera, su cola calzaba perfectamente en cualquier jean y su estrecha cintura completaba la perfección que cualquier escultor querría lograr en sus obras. Su cabello rubio, rizado, parecían hilos de oro enrollándose sobre sí mismos. Y por último sus ojos, celestes, como el cielo de la tarde, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y cejas finas que le daban más dulzura a su rostro, si es que eso era posible.

No le gustaba que los hombres se le acercaran de esa manera. Qué había tenido él de diferente…

* * *

La realidad ha sobrepasado en demasía mis expectativas. Nunca pensé que iba a tener tantos reviews en mi primer chap de mi primer fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todas/os los que leyeron y, por supuesto, a los que me dejaron comentarios.

Sus reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y pensando cosas para la historia… ahora van a tener que bancársela, se va a hacer más larga de lo planeado.

Y los "Gracias" personalizados a:

**Suyi:** ¿Qué más puedo decirte que gracias? Vos me insististe día a día para que escriba, y me aconsejaste en lo ya escrito. En el momento que te dije "Publiqué" tenía tu review casi instantáneamente. Vos sí sabés que va a pasar… Seguí regodeándote jeje. Muacks

**annyfansailormoon****: **Muchas gracias. Y sí Seiya acá no es bueno… no es que me caiga mal… pero soy Mamocha yo. Darien nos apapacha a todas ya veremos si a Sere también jiji. Muacks

**Sakura-Moon:** Es difícil sobreponerse cuando a uno lo lastiman, es cierto. Pero la vida continua y la historia también Muacks

**Hehra****: **Muchas gracias. Espero que este nuevo chap te guste también. Muacks

**Isis Janet****: **Sí, fue triste… a mí se me estrujó un poco el corazón cuando lo escribí, sobre todo la parte de Darien. Este chap vino un poco más alegre… ya veremos los que vienen. Muacks

**Misao.Tenoh de Chiva****: **Muchas gracias. Voy a intentar que no pase más de una semana entre chap y chap. Por esta vez lo cumplo. Muacks

**sailor angel moon****: **Pame, la fielísima lectora Pame… en eso nos parecemos, siempre buscando nuevas fics para leer. Me alegro que le des una oportunidad a este… voy a intentar que no tengan que esperar mucho entre actualizaciones, de momento está todo ok… ya veremos en época de finales S. Volviendo al fic: los dos pasaron por malos momentos, de distinta gravedad, por supuesto, pero al parecer a Sere le pegó bastante de todas formas. Esperemos que lo del número 7 sí sea un augurio… tuve unos cuantos reviews, no puedo quejarme. Muchas gracias Muacks

**SAN: **No se si este es mejor que el prólogo… pero sí prometo que se irá poniendo más interesante. Espero que sigas leyendo Muacks

**Angie Bloom****:** creo que ya está mejor Mamo, gracias por tu consuelo. Y sí… Seiya se fue, él se la perdió solito jeje. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos… yo también estoy pendiente de tu historia Muacks

**arias serena:** Me encantó tu reflexión al respecto. El verdadero amor es mágico… todo lo puede. Ya veremos qué logra aquí. Muacks

**pss:** Claro que te recuerdo… estoy pendiente de tu fic… lo que siempre me dio curiosidad es tu nick jeje. Me alegro mucho que mi redacción haya logrado que imagines la escena, me hace sentir muy bien. Gracias. Muacks

**UsagiYady****: **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempito de leer y comentar. Yo espero que vos escribas algún fic nuevo… me gustan tus historias de Sere cantante. Muacks.

**Lovemamoru****:** Gaby, muchas gracias por leerme… creo, conociéndola a Suyi, que jamás te hubiera dejado en paz hasta que leyeras. A mí me gustan mucho tus fics, espero que estés amasando algo bueno jeje… aunque tengo a Setsu para leer todavía. Me alegro que te haya gustado el mío. No tuviste que esperar mucho para la actualización jeje. Muacks

Espero que este chap les haya gustado. Sé que es más bien cortito pero al menos ya se conocieron … ¿se volverán a encontrar?

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	3. Cap 2: ¿Dónde vamos?

Capítulo 2

**¿Dónde vamos?**

Una semana después, la misma historia se repetía en dos lugares distintos. Por un lado Serena insistía desesperadamente para volver a Pagana pero sin conseguir resultado alguno.

Las chicas ya tenían planeada su próxima salida, irían a Hannoy. Según Lita se lo había sugerido un compañero de la facultad. Serena desafortunadamente no logró zafarse de tener que ir con ellas. Sus amigas creían que ella quería salir ¿cómo justificaría sino su insistencia por ir a aquel bar? Al final tuvo que resignarse y seguir a la mayoría.

Y por otro Darien discutía con férrea determinación acerca de lo bueno que era el bar y que tenía ganas de volver, era tonto no volver. Su grupo de amigos necesitaba un lugar de referencia y él estaba seguro que ese bar era el indicado. A pesar de todas las excusas y mentiras que inventó, la respuesta fue un rotundo NO. Tenían otros planes.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Mina dominaba el área de la moda y quería siempre participar en la vestimenta de sus amigas. Llamó a Serena y la tuvo en el teléfono un largo rato pidiéndole descripción exacta de qué se pondría a lo que Serena le respondió: **"Me estoy poniendo mi jean elastizado, es que es azul oscuro, tiro bajo, más bien anchito abajo, ¿sabés cual?" **Mina conocía todo su guardarropas, claro que sabía de cuál hablaba **"Si, Sere, se cual es, el que te queda pintadito… ¿qué más?"**

"**Me voy a poner las sandalias negras de taco alto y mi musculosa blanca de tiritas"**

"**¿Eso te vas a poner? Mmm… no me convence ¿y de ropa interior?"**

"**MINA, ¿qué te importa que ropa interior me voy a poner? ¡Es íntimo eso!"**

"**Ponete negra jeje, y no te preocupes por tu remera blanca, yo te presto una que va a ir mejor cuando vengas, te espero"** Y cortó el teléfono sin darle posibilidad a Serena de reclamar.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Cuando llegó a casa de Mina, todas las chicas ya estaban ahí y Rei le dijo **"Serena, siempre la última en llegar, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a ser puntual?"**

"**Ya Rei, no es tan tarde" **intervino Amy antes que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial.

Serena no había terminado de apoyar su cartera en una silla, cuando Mina llegó con la remera que le había prometido. Serena la desdobló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, levantó la vista hacia sus amigas y ellas se estaban retorciendo de la risa. Quiso protestar, pero sabía que no lograría nada. Eran cuatro contra ella.

La remera era hermosa realmente, color coral. Tenía escote buche adelante y uno similar en la parte de atrás en la parte baja de la espalda, el resto de ésta quedaba al descubierto por lo que tuvo que sacarse el corpiño. ¿Para qué había insistido Mina en que se pusiera ropa interior negra?

Se puso la remera y se miró al espejo. Le daba algo de pudor salir así, pero debía admitir que no le quedaba nada mal. Mina definitivamente sabía de ropa, además le había dejado un par de aros largos, que hacían que su delicado y desnudo cuello se luciera. Le levantó el cabello en una especie de rodete, sujetándolo con dos palitos atravesados dejando que varios mechones de su rizado cabello cayeran, dándole así un toque de sensualidad mezclado con inocencia.

El maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de sombra blanca, los ojos suavemente delineados de negro y un poco de rímel negro en sus pestañas, algo de rubor y brillo labial.

Mina se puso en su famosa pose de éxito, había logrado la perfección.

Serena había notado que Lita estaba muy callada, como distraída. Ya más tarde le preguntaría el por qué. Ahora era el momento de salir y las chicas estaban muy alborotadas.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Creyó que Hannoy era un bar, pero grande fue sorpresa se llevó cuando entró y vio que era un boliche, sus amigas ya la pagarían, su cara mostraba el disgusto mientras pensaba _"¿Quién me mandó a mí a insistir para salir? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Sólo por la ilusión de volver a ver a ver al hombre más atractivo que vi en mi vida, mi príncipe? Ay ayy… una cosa es decirle príncipe, pero ¿mío? _

_Ni que fuera a darme bola, si no soy más que una pendeja. Se notaba que él era más grande, seguro que sólo me preguntó el nombre por ser amable… ¡Serena ilusa!"_

Ya adentro caminaron hacia un lugar para establecerse y dejar sus cosas, Serena odiaba la manera en que los hombres la miraban, con ojos lujuriosos. Decidió ignorarlos y pasarla lo mejor posible. Se puso a bailar, al igual que sus amigas, la verdad todas lo hacían muy bien y eran admiradas. Estuvieron así largo rato.

Serena tenía su cabeza en otro lado, mientras su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo al ritmo de la música, en uno de sus paseos mentales recordó que Lita había estado distraída más temprano, y ahora, aparentemente, la distraída era ella, ya que Lita no estaba ahí, ni se había dado cuenta cuándo se había ido. Recorrió con su vista los alrededores pero no la encontró, decidió ir en su búsqueda, comenzando con el baño. Le avisó a sus amigas y allí se dirigió.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó su voz, sabía que era de él, la había escuchado sólo una vez pero no la olvidaría jamás.

"**Serena… ¡Hola!"**

Serena se giró para corroborar con sus ojos lo que sus oídos le decían. No mentían.

"**Ho..la"**

"**Parece que el destino se ha propuesto juntarnos"**

"**Y…Podríamos darle una mano"** dijo Serena y pensó_ "¿Cómo le dije eso? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo no soy así de atrevida"_

Darien le extendió la mano haciendo el gesto típico invitándola a bailar, ella aceptó apoyando la mano sobre la de él. Con el contacto sintieron como una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Comenzaron a bailar, cada roce de sus pieles producía mini-descargas y qué decir de la sensación que los traspasó, cuando Darien apoyó su mano sobre la espalda desnuda de Serena.

Cuando Serena logró despertar del hechizo en el que estaban le habló, despertándolo a él.

"**¿Qué hacés de tu vida?" **

"**Estoy en el último año de medicina y haciendo mis prácticas en un hospital ¿y vos?"** Respondió él con satisfacción.

"**Yo sólo estudio, Publicidad… ¿Tu edad?" **Preguntó con temor ella.

"**25, ¿vos?"**

En ese instante a Serena le cambió la cara, pensó _"Qué tonta que soy, ¿cómo pensé que había algo acá? Jamás de los jamases me va a dar bola, es mucho más grande de lo que mi ilusa cabeza me permitió pensar" _Darien notó su decepción, supuso a qué se debía, la acercó más a su cuerpo y le dijo **"Se que sos más chica y, si al destino no le importa, a mi menos" **

Logró sacarle una sonrisa a Serena que le dijo **"Tengo 20"**

Él no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, quería estudiar y memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro, parecía una princesa, su princesa _"¿Mi princesa? ¿Mí? ¿Mía? Qué me pasa, si es sólo una niña… pero es tan hermosa y me hace sentir tan bien. No, no me importa su edad, sólo me importa tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla… Quisiera conocer el sabor de sus labios, deben ser miel pura de tan dulces. ¡Darien, no podés pensar en eso! ¿Qué es lo próximo: cómo se mueve arriba tuyo en la cama? No, no, no y no…esto es distinto, no es sólo atracción, es algo mucho más interesante"_

Se separaron unos pasos mientras bailaban cuando Serena sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo, estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a esa persona hasta que escuchó **"Serena ¿Dónde te metiste? Ya nos vamos" **era Rei y no podía escaparse de ella.

Giró su rostro y buscó a su príncipe con la mirada, con ésta le suplicó perdón, tenía que irse con su amiga. Él lo entendió, veía en sus ojos que no se iba por voluntad propia, sino que era arrastrada del brazo por una chica de cabello negro.

Se quedó observando cómo se marchaba. ¿Volvería a ver a su princesa?

* * *

Queridos/as Lectores/as:

Acá me tienen de vuelta, después de unos días de estudio intensivo, que valieron la pena… me saqué mi primer 10 de la carrera… un poco triste ya que me falta año y medio para terminar, pero al menos uno tengo ahora jeje.

Como sé que el capítulo anterior fue más bien cortito y este también lo es, me adelanto en la actualización para que no me protesten… No quiero crear un motivo más de piquete en Argentina jeje.

Nuevamente les agradezco por todos sus comentarios, espero que me sigan dejando reviews con su opinión. Siempre es muy valorada.

**Suyi:** Ya hoy termine con este examen y acá estoy actualizando… aunque ya sabés como sigue, igual me lees y me comentas… voy a tener en cuenta lo que me dijiste pero faaalta para eso jeje. Muacks

**UsagiYadi:** Acá tenés el nuevo chap. Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior… y el próximo, ni te cuento jeje. Muacks

**Ariasserena:** Ya viste que se volvieron a encontrar… ¿Qué más pasará? Esperemos que sí puedan aprender el uno del otro. Muacks

**marielena83: **Muchas gracias … yo estoy esperando por tu fic también jeje. Muacks

**annyfansailormoon****:** Bueno… Seiya desapareció solito. Pero como dicen: el que se va sin que lo echen… Esperemos que no igual jeje. Muacks

**erika chiba****: **we we… muerta no está la cosa… sólo sepultada, que no es lo mismo jeje. Todos los corazones sanan a la larga… pero yo lo consuelo y lo ayudo a Dar, jiji. Muacks

**Isis Janet****: **Como verás este fue más alegre todavía… y el próximo…jeje, ya te vas a enterar Muacks

**Lovemamoru****: **primero te quejabas de la 22 en la cabeza pero ahora querés más?? Jaja. Acá tenés más… y queda mucho más por venir jiji. Gracias por seguirme leyendo. Muacks

**Pamela:** No importa que tu review haya quedado a la mitad… vale mucho igual . Sí, mis chaps son cortitos… pero no queda bien si junto dos y hacer uno más largo… se pierde la emoción y quizá se hace reiterativo o no tiene la magia que tienen por separado. Pero para que no me retes después, en menos de una semana, te estoy dejando la actualización… Muacks

**SILVERMOON88****:** Más pronto de lo que pensabas tenés el próximo capítulo. Y ya se vendrá otro en un tiempito… está listo, esperando para salir a conocer el mundo… y a sus lectoras, claro. Muacks

Bueno… no se pueden quejar de nada esta vez… bah, como poder pueden, pero no deberían jiji.

Para el próximo capítulo tengo una SORPRESOTA jiji… sólo van a tener que esperar una semanita, quizá menos… pero les aseguro que vale la pena!!

Muchos Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	4. Cap 3: El destino tiene nombre

Capítulo 3

El destino tiene nombre

La semana parecía chicle de tan larga que se le hizo. Iba al hospital todos los días y volvía a su casa como un ente.

El viernes fue a visitar a Andrew a Crown. Entró con la misma actitud que lo perseguía esos días. Andrew lo notó y le preguntó **"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" **

"**¿Ehm?... Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas?"**

"**Quizá porque parecés un zombie" **afirmó Andrew en un tono de pregunta burlona **"Sos como mi hermano, te conozco. Sé que algo pasa en esa cabecita" **y le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza.

"**Ya no me molestes. Vine a visitarte pero si vas a estar así de pesado mejor me voy" **protestó Darien

"**¿Acaso te vino?"** se volvió a burlar Andrew. Darien no le respondió, pero lo miró con tal furia que hizo que Andrew se retractara de inmediato **"¡Vamos! No te enojes que te estoy jodiendo… Pero hablando en serio, algo te pasa"**

"**Debe ser que estoy cansado, nada más"** No era toda la verdad pero tampoco le estaba mintiendo. No había dormido del todo bien esos días. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el hermoso rostro de su princesa, y con tal de no perder esa imagen se mantenía despierto durante horas.

No sólo no dormía bien, sino que cada chica rubia que veía por la calle rogaba que fuera ella. Esas emociones efímeras, ya que ninguna era ella, lo destrozaba mentalmente. Pero el fin de semana se acercaba.

"**¿Dónde vamos mañana?" **preguntó Darien luego de un largo silencio. Eso sorprendió a Andrew. Darien nunca se interesaba por eso, siempre tenían que arrastrarlo para que no se quede solo en su casa. Realmente algo extraño estaba sucediendo con su amigo.

"**Creo que volveremos a Hannoy. Había lindo ambiente y la pasamos bien, ¿verdad?"**

"**Sí, la pasamos bien" **murmuró Darien para sí mismo, pero Andrew lo escuchó.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Serena estaba de vacaciones en la facultad y aprovechaba para visitar a sus amigas, mirar vidrieras, tomar sol a un parque o simplemente salir a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Día a día caminaba tranquila por la calle, pero cada vez que un muchacho alto pasaba por su lado inmediatamente levantaba la cabeza. Nunca tenía la suerte de que uno de ellos fuera su príncipe. Seguía caminando, pero aparecía un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

El viernes salió de compras. Mina la obligó a llevarla con ella, quería participar en la elección del nuevo vestuario. Estaban en un negocio cuando distraídamente Serena preguntó **"¿A dónde vamos mañana?"**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mina, no porque le fuera difícil responderla sino por la persona de la cual provenía. Con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal le respondió **"A Hannoy. Nos gustó el lugar y Lita quería regresar. Nos pareció buena idea… ¿Vas a venir con nosotras?"**

"**Sí" **respondió Serena con seguridad. **"Yo también la pasé muy bien. Además estoy de vacaciones, nada me impide salir"**

Mina no se reponía de su sorpresa pero eso no impidió que el motorcito de su cabeza se pusiera en funcionamiento **"Entonces tenemos que conseguirte algo lindo para que te pongas" **le dijo y le sonrió a Serena que asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de probarse algunas cosas, la decisión fue unánime. El ganador fue un vestido estilo Marilyn de color verde oscuro.

Mina sabía que Serena tenía unas hermosas sandalias plateadas de taco alto así que sólo restaban los accesorios. Allí se dirigieron. Dieron con una gargantilla plateada con un dije en forma de gota con una incrustación de una piedra de color muy similar al vestido. Haciendo juego un par de aros, cada uno tenía una delicada cadenita plateada y una gota idéntica al dije en el extremo y también un broche para el cabello.

Mina aprovechó y se compró algunas cositas para ella.

Volvieron a la casa de Serena contentas con sus nuevas adquisiciones y dispuestas a estrenarlas la siguiente noche. Merendaron y charlaron como siempre lo hacían. Mina tenía la habilidad de hacer que Serena se olvidara de todo lo malo cuando hablaban.

Fue con ella con quien más se acercó luego de su ruptura con Seiya. Serena estaba deprimida, había perdido la confianza en sí misma y su autoestima había desaparecido. Mina siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo, hacer que emitiera más que monosílabos y onomatopeyas. Hizo que comiera. Hasta que se fue de viaje con Haruka y Michiru. Ellas lograron el resto.

Ahora Serena se miraba al espejo y se veía bonita. Se cuidaba. Se quería a sí misma. Era nuevamente Serena y Mina había sido la primera en darse cuenta.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

El sábado se juntaron en la casa de Mina nuevamente. Serena llevó su ropa para cambiarse allá. Mejor evitar que su celoso padre la viera vestida de esa manera.

Una vez listas partieron hacia Hannoy. Serena estaba muy optimista y dispuesta a pasarla de lo mejor junto con sus amigas. La noche recién comenzaba.

Darien estaba apoyado contra una pared en el boliche. Había ido por su propia voluntad, pero bailar con cada chica que se le plantaba adelante no era su estilo. Educadamente las rechazaba a todas. Desde su posición veía como su mejor amigo Andrew bailaba con una muchacha. Una chica alta, apenas más baja que su amigo. De cabello castaño, ondulado peinado en una cola de caballo alta. Estaban sonrientes, se notaba que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y que no se acababan de conocer. _"Me la tenía bien escondida"_ pensaba Darien cuando de repente la vio. No supo cómo pero su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su cabeza pudiera darle la orden.

Serena iba caminando sola, había visto desde la distancia a Lita con un muchacho. Un chico rubio, un poco más alto que ella. Desde lejos ya se notaba que la pasaban bien y que se conocían hace tiempo.

De pronto sintió una mano en su cintura. Una sensación de calidez la embargó. Levantó la vista lentamente. Un muchacho alto, vestido con jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga arremangada, con los botones superiores desabotonados. Levantó un poco más la vista y encontró sus ojos. Era él, su príncipe.

Sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron a bailar sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. El sólo contacto de sus cuerpos era todo lo que necesitaban. Al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir su perfume floral, dulce. Ideal para ella.

Llevaban un rato en esa situación, parecía que estuvieran ellos dos solos en un lugar distinto, nada existía a su alrededor. Darien ya no pudo contener sus ganas y lentamente fue acercándose a ella. Serena no se opuso, lentamente cerró los ojos y lo esperó.

La unión de sus bocas fue lo más delicioso que ambos probaron en sus vidas. Los labios de ella, suaves, miedosos contrastaban contra los muy seguros de él. Sin siquiera pensarlo sus lenguas comenzaron a tomar vida propia, era una danza perfecta. Parecía que su boca estaba hecha a medida para la del otro. Les resultaba difícil separarse, sus bocas eran como imanes, pero lo hicieron lentamente cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire.

Se separaron unos pasos mirándose a los ojos, seguían inmersos en su burbuja. Hasta que Serena escucho su nombre de una voz conocida. Se giró hacia la voz y se encontró con Lita acompañada por un muchacho.

"**¡Serena!"** le dijo nuevamente Lita. Eso logró que la burbuja por fin se rompiera.

"**Lita… Hola… ¿Qué hacías?"** preguntó Serena algo distraída, volviendo a la realidad.

"**Estem... Te presento a Andrew" **dijo Lita y cuando lo nombró se le iluminó el rostro.

Darien se acercó al oído de Serena y le dijo **"Parece que nuestro destino tenía nombre, dos nombres"** y se rió contagiando a Serena.

"**Darien, ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿de qué te reís?" **le preguntó Andrew con cara de pocos amigos.

"**Yo…"** comenzó a explicar Darien pero Serena lo interrumpió **"Me comentaba la hermosa pareja que hacen. ¡Felicitaciones!"**

"**Sí, ¡Felicitaciones!" **repitió Darien dándole una palmada en la espalda a Andrew.

"**G…gracias"** dijeron Lita y Andrew con sus mejillas coloreadas.

"**Serena, tenemos que irnos. Las chicas deben estar buscándonos"** Lita al decir esto miró a Andrew, le sonrió y dijo **"Hablamos"**.

Lita arrastró a Serena del brazo. Ella sólo pudo mirar a Darien, otra vez lo apartaban de su lado de la misma manera, sin siquiera poder decir adiós. Al menos esta vez tenía la certeza de que se volverían a ver.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

Desde el lunes habían acordado que ese sábado irían a Pagana. Hasta el momento la única que sabía acerca de Lita y Andrew era Serena. Lita le había pedido que guardara el secreto. Se los diría a todos ese sábado, compartirían la mesa ellas y Andrew con sus amigos. Serena quedo fascinada con la idea.

El sábado no se encontraron en casa de Mina como de costumbre. Como era un bar habían quedado en encontrarse directamente ahí. Lita y Andrew fueron los primeros en llegar y se sentaron juntos en una mesa. A medida que llegaron sus amigos y los vieron se fueron uniendo sin entender bien al principio. Cuando ya todos estuvieron ahí comenzaron a explicar.

"**Ahora que ya todos están aquí, queríamos contarles que Lita y yo estamos saliendo"** comenzó a explicar Andrew.

Pero Darien no entendía, no estaban todos ahí. Ella, su princesa, no estaba ahí. Tendría que tener alguna buena razón, pensó Darien. Aunque eso no evitó que se sintiera un tanto decepcionado.

°O(¯'·.• •.·'¯)Oº

"**¿Hola?" **atendió Serena el teléfono.

"**Hola… Sere" **dijo una voz afligida.

"**¡Haru! ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupás"  
**

"**Es Setsu… Ella…"**

* * *

Chicuelas ¿Cómo les va?

Yo escribiendo esto en compañía de mi amorcito… así que vuelvo rápido a sus brazos y les debo respuesta a sus reviews.

Pero se los agradezco: ForeverSerena, pss, Angie Bloom, UsagiYadi, caroone, Isis Janet, SILVERMOON88, SAN, Isabel, annyfansailormoon, Suyi, Pamela y erika chiba.

Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme

Como habrán visto el momento TAN esperado llegó, pero… ¿y ahora qué? Ya verán… un poquito más largo el próximo chap, es promesa.

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	5. Cap 4: Ausencias

Capítulo 4

Ausencias

Al día siguiente Darien parecía un ente en movimiento. Iba del balcón al sofá. Prendía el televisor pero no lo miraba.

Se pasó todo el día reprochándose a sí mismo el no haberle pedido el teléfono aquella vez. Se había ido tan rápido…

·•·

_**How can I just let you walk away**_

_**Just let you leave without a trace**_

·•·

Ahora lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre, su edad, qué estudiaba. Y que era dueña de los labios más deliciosos que probó y probaría en su vida. De eso estaba seguro.

Su día libre terminó siendo el peor de todos. Sólo le quedaba sobrellevar la semana y la volvería a ver.

La semana no resultó mejor que el domingo. Iba todos los días al hospital, hacía sus rondas y regresaba a su casa. Pero en cada una de sus actividades, lo único que inundaba su mente era la belleza de cabellos dorados que lo había cautivado. Por primera vez se lamentó el estar de vacaciones de la facultad. Necesitaba hacer cosas, no tener libre ni un segundo para pensar.

·•·

_**Are you alright?**_

_**All the sudden you went away.**_

_**Are you alright?**_

_**I hope you come back around someday.**_

·•·

°O(¯'·.• D •.·'¯)Oº

Por fin llegó el sábado, al fin la vería. Pero ella nunca cruzó la puerta del bar, la desesperación ya lo carcomía. Veía a sus amigos que se empezaban a relacionar con las amigas de ella. También a Lita y a Andrew disfrutando de su nueva relación abiertamente. ¿Dónde estaba su princesa?

·•·

_**Are you alright?**_

_**I haven't seen you in a real long time.**_

_**Are you alright?**_

_**Could you give me some kind of sign.**_

·•·

Durante la semana Darien se inventó otra actividad diaria. Algunos días salía a correr, otros se sentaba en un banco de una plaza a leer o en un bar a tomar un café mientras miraba la gente pasar. Pero durante cada una de sus actividades una hermosa chica rubia ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Así era que terminaba de pasar las hojas de un capítulo pero no tenía ni idea qué decía. Pasaba la vista por los renglones pero no estaba leyendo en realidad. Sólo pensaba en ella.

·•·

_**Are you alright?**_

_**I looked around me and you were gone.**_

_**Are you alright?**_

_**I feel like there must be something wrong.**_

·•·

Visitaba a Andrew en el Crown, pero lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana esperando que ella apareciera_"¿Qué tipo de hechizo me puso esta chica? Definitivamente este sábado le preguntaré… algo me hizo"_ Andrew notó el cambio en su amigo, le preguntó al respecto pero Darien le negaba que existiese cambio alguno.

·•·

_**Are you alright?**_

_**'Cause it seems like you disappeared.**_

_**Are you alright?**_

_**'Cause I've been feeling a little scared.**_

_**Are**__** you alright**__**?**_

·•·

Otra vez sábado. Otra vez ella no apareció. Soportó el rato como pudo. Se disculpó con los demás diciendo que no se sentía bien y se fue temprano.

°O(¯'·.• D •.·'¯)Oº

Ya en su casa no hacía más que pensar en ella. Acaso sólo había sido algo de una vez. Un simple beso. Había jugado con él. La cabeza de Darien no paraba de maquinar

"_La verdad es que no me prometió nada. Nunca me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver. ¿Habrá sido todo un juego para ella? No, no puede ser. Yo vi ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese beso significó algo más" _pensaba Darien mientras se pasaba el índice por sus labios, recordando el sabor de ella _"La extraño, quiero verla. Sé que la volveré a ver…Si no la vuelvo a ver yo…"_ su mente se detuvo de pronto. ¿Acaso sentía algo por esa chica?

·•·

_**Baby, when you're gone**_

_**I realize I'm in love**_

_**The days go on and on**_

_**And the nights just seem so long**_

·•·

Caminó hacia el balcón, se apoyó en la baranda y miró las estrellas. Volvió a recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su delicada piel. Y su beso, ese beso. Mil sensaciones lo habían llenado en aquel momento y ahora las recordaba. Sin haberlo ordenado, sus labios se movieron por sí solos contándole su gran secreto a la luna **"Serena… te amo"**

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

"**Es Setsu… Ella…"**

"**Haru, ¿qué pasa? Decime qué le pasó a Setsu" **gritaba desesperada ya Serena

"**Ella… tuvo un accidente" **dijo Haruka con dolor en su voz **"Prepará algo de ropa. Te pasamos a buscar en un rato"**

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

Setsuna y Suichi Tomoe, su marido, habían muerto en un trágico accidente.

Serena conocía muy bien a Setsuna, a pesar de su diferencia de edad eran muy amigas. La había conocido gracias a Haruka. Pararon un mes en su casa, cuando habían salido de viaje. Setsuna se hacía tiempo entre amamantar y cambiar pañales para conversar con ella y ayudarla a superar a Seiya. Era como una hermana mayor y estuvo con ella en los momentos más difíciles. Luego de aquello, Serena viajaba seguido a visitarla a ella, su marido y su hijita.

Viajó con Haruka y Michiru para asistir al funeral a Mar del Plata, la ciudad donde ellos vivían. El fatal acontecimiento había dejado huérfana a Hotaru, una niña de tres años.

Luego de la triste despedida al matrimonio Tomoe, su abogado abordó a Haruka y Michiru.

"**Señorita Tenou, Señorita Kaiou, soy** **Nori Shimura, el abogado del matrimonio Tomoe" **esperó a tener la atención de Haruka y Michiru y prosiguió **"Realmente lamento su pérdida, los acompaño en el sentimiento ya que ellos eran grandes amigos míos. Y lamento todavía más tener que pedirles esto en este momento, pero es de suma importancia… necesito que vengan conmigo a mi estudio"**

Haruka y Michiru aceptaron ya que notaron la seriedad con que el abogado les habló. Y le comunicaron que Serena las acompañaría.

Una vez en la oficina las invitó a tomar asiento, en un principio no lo convencía la presencia de Serena, era un tema demasiado serio para una niña, pero terminó aceptándola.

"**No sé si Setsuna o Suichi habló con ustedes alguna vez sobre qué sucedería con sus cosas en caso que les pasara algo"** comenzó el abogado.

"**La verdad nunca nos mencionaron nada, pero sé que su única familia era Hotaru" **dijo Michiru con una mueca de dolor al mencionar a la niña.

"**Entiendo" **dijo el Shimura **"Es mi deber entonces anunciarles que el Señor y la Señora Tomoe les han asignado la custodia de la niña Hotaru y de sus bienes hasta su mayoría de edad"**

"**¿Qué?" **dijeron Haruka, Michiru y Serena al unísono con absoluta y sincera sorpresa.

"**El matrimonio Tomoe me dejó un documento que dice que si algo les llegara a suceder, usted Señorita Tenou y usted Señorita Kaiou tendrían la custodia de Hotaru, como así también la administración de sus bienes hasta su mayoría de edad. Ellos confiaron a ustedes su tesoro más preciado" **explicó el abogado con paciencia. **"Yo conocía bien al matrimonio y sé que si ellos lo decidieron así es lo correcto, así que cuenten conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten"**

"**Muchísimas gracias" **dijo Serena, Haruka y Michiru todavía no reaccionaban.

"**Vengan mañana por la mañana, más tranquilas, yo tendré listos todos los papeles" **

"**y… ¿Hotaru?" **preguntó Haruka con preocupación

"**Está en la otra oficina, mi socia la está cuidando. Es muy pequeña para entender qué pasó, pero notará la ausencia de sus padres. Creo que lo mejor sería que vaya con ustedes, las conoce más que a mí y podría asustarse cuando se despierte" **dijo con pesar Shimura.

Saludaron al abogado con un apretón de manos, prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Haruka alzó a Hotaru, que seguía dormida y se encaminaron hacia la casa del matrimonio Tomoe. Estar en esa casa les resultaba doloroso, pero lo mejor para Hotaru sería despertar en su propia cama.

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

Al día siguiente, cuando Hotaru despertó Haruka y Michiru estaban a su lado. La niña las vio y dijo con alegría **"¡Ruka! ¡Shiru! ¡Sere!" **mientras les saltaba encima. Estaba tan contenta que le tardó un rato largo acordarse de su madre, estaba tomando la leche cuando de repente dijo **"¿y mamá?"**. Los rostros de las tres muchachas presentes se desfiguraron por un instante. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y Michiru se quedó sin habla. Fue Haruka la que intentó esbozar una respuesta que fuera entendible para la pequeña niña **"Mamá y papá no están…"**

"**¿Cuándo vuelven?" **preguntó ansiosa Hotaru.

"**Ellos… ellos ya… ya no… ya no van a volver" **dijo Haruka mirando a la niña a los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas caían de los propios.

Hotaru era una niña muy especial. Mucho más inteligente que otros niños de su edad y creyó comprender lo que Haruka le decía ya que sus ojos se mojaron y comenzó a llorar lentamente y en silencio.

Hotaru terminó de desayunar en silencio pero sollozando. Michiru le explicó que tenían que salir a arreglar unos asuntos, que ella se quedaría con Serena y Hotaru no puso objeción alguna.

Haruka y Michiru fueron al estudio de Shimura. Firmaron los papeles que tenían que firmar y tomaron muy en cuenta los consejos del abogado. Él les había recomendado quedarse unas semanas en la casa, hasta que Hotaru se adaptara a ellas y a su nueva vida, antes de mudarse.

Al regresar a la casa se encontraron a Serena sentada en el sillón frente a la tele, en su regazo descansaba la cabeza de Hotaru. Serena les dijo que se había dormido, después de tanto llorar, estaba exhausta. Con mucho cuidado reemplazó sus piernas por un almohadón y se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con su prima y su novia.

"**Shimura nos aconsejó que nos quedáramos aquí unas semanas" **dijo Haruka sin ningún preámbulo **"Cree que es lo mejor para Hotaru, que se acostumbre a nosotras aquí en su casa y luego que se mude"**

"**Me parece muy correcto, se nota que le importa la niña"** dijo Serena con sinceridad **"Yo por suerte estoy en vacaciones en la facultad, puedo quedarme con ustedes el tiempo que necesiten. Creo que será mejor para ustedes y para Hotaru que haya más gente en la casa. Me tiene confianza además, también me conoce desde que nació."**

Michiru asintió.

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a actuar como una verdadera familia. Se sorprendieron al notar que a las cuatro le resultaba muy natural, como si siempre hubiera sido así. De esa manera Haruka paso a ser 'Papá Ruka', Michiru 'Mamá Shiru' y Serena 'Tía Sere'.

Transcurrieron dos semanas de aprender todas muchísimas cosas nuevas, pero cada nueva enseñanza las llenaba más. Serena veía a su prima y su novia en éxtasis, eran sus mejores amigas, casi como sus hermanas y verlas formar finalmente una familia la llenaba de felicidad.

Pero había una sombra en su alegría. Estaba presente desde que llegó allí. Creyó en un principio que se trataba de la muerte de su amiga. Pero eso lo pudo superar, la ponía triste pero definitivamente no causaba ese agujero en su corazón.

Pasaba horas mirando por la ventana, tanto de día como de noche. En esa misma posición estaba un día, cuando el sol había terminado de bajar y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, miraba el cielo y en su color reconoció el de sus ojos. Esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado, que hacían que ella sonriera como nunca lo había hecho.

·•·

_**When eyes meet eyes**_

_**And the feeling is strong**_

·•·

Se había ido tan apresuradamente, que le había sido imposible verse esa noche con él. Y ni hablar de llamarlo, no tenía su teléfono, tenía pensado pedírselo en esa ocasión que nunca llegó.

Quería escucharlo, contarle tantas cosas de la pequeña Hotaru, su nueva sobrina. Quería compartir tantas cosas con él. ¿Se había enamorado de él? Pensarlo la llenaba de calidez. Se acarició los labios y recordó la sensación de aquella vez. Tan dulces, tan suaves y a la vez salvajes. Sin dudas el mejor beso de su vida.

Se quedó soñando despierta con él, repitiendo a su nombre suavemente. Imaginando las millones de cosas que harían cuando volvieran a verse, sí definitivamente sentía algo especial por él.

"**Darien… te amo"** susurró a las estrellas, sin darse cuenta que una cabecita rubia la observaba con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la sala.

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

Michiru ya estaba en la cama, Haruka entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción **"Es lo que creíamos" **dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se desabotonaba la camisa.

"**Si la conoceremos…" **le respondió Michiru **"Creo que es momento entonces"**

"**Sí" **dijo Haruka mientras seguía desvistiéndose **"Por la mañana juntaremos nuestras cosas, el resto ya está arreglado hace días"**

Se acercó a la cama, al meterse bajo las sábanas se encontró con que Michiru vestía una lencería muy sugestiva, no pudo más que mirarla de manera lujuriosa.

Michiru lo notó y no tardó en acercarse a sus labios para besarla, suavemente en un principio pero profundizando el beso luego. Quería demostrarle lo feliz que era con cuerpo y alma.

* * *

_Canciones:_

_Phill Collins – Against all odds_

_Lucinda Williams – Are you alright?_

_Bryan Adams – When you're gone_

_Barbra Streisand – Woman in love_

* * *

Hola chicuelas!!

¿Cómo están? Espero que mejor que yo… llegué hace un rato de rendir un parcial en el que me fue para el OGT de Procesamiento Digital de Señales… realmente no se lo deseo a nadie, pero hay materias que hay que hacer aunque a uno no le gusten, sino no se recibe. Es mi caso.

Pero we… yendo a cosas más alegres…. Bah, tampoco TAN alegres que este chap no es lo más gracioso del mundo… tiene su parte trágica, pero vemos como nuestros queridos Dar y Sere descubren sus sentimientos… aaawwwww, el amorrrr (como decía mi profe de química de la secundaria).

Aparecieron las canciones… cada vez que leo este chap le agrego más y más… Curiosamente mientras escribía esto en mi random de música escuché la 2da y la 3era jeje. Hermosas todas, muy recomendables, a mi me encantan. No podría recomendarles más una que otra de estas cuatro. La de Bryan Adams tiene otro ritmo, las otras son más bien lentitas.

Aviso, yo a Setsu la quiero. Pero esto tenía que pasar para sacar sentimientos de adentro. De todas maneras Setsu me desplazó el primer beso por completo… se dieron cuenta que sólo una de ustedes me dijo algo del beso y TODAS preguntaron por Setsu jiji… Espero que les haya gustado este chap. El que viene es un poco más light en el área sentimientos pero no en otras áreas jeje. Pero el 6… ese esta para no perdérselo.

¿Las dejé intrigadas otra vez? Jeje… Cuestión de esperar y leer.

Y ahora sí, un poco somnolienta pero voy a responder sus, desde ya agradecidos, reviews

**Pame:** SIIIII soy malaaaaaa. Qué historia se jacta de ser buena si no tiene al menos un poco de intriga. Este chap fue un poquito más largo. Voy notando que a medida que avanzo con los chaps se van haciendo más largos, así no me retás más. Espero tus actualizaciones ahora. Muacks

**Suyi:** No sirvió de mucho las pilas de último momento la verdad… y we, tendré que recuperar. No va a ser la primera vez. Me encantó la charleta del viernes a la noche/madrugada. Muacks

**ForeverSerena:** El tema es que a mí me parecen largos y cuando los paso a quedan peques. Es un poco más largo este chap, sólo un poco… pero muy cargado de emociones. Espero que te guste. Muacks

**Lovemamoru:** Gaby, perdón por lo de tu Setsu… no la maté porque no la quisiera, pero ¿ quién más podía ser la mamá de Hotaru y tan querida y consejera como ella? En este chap Sere y Dar no tan juntitos… pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores. Esperemos que por casita también. Muacks

**Isabel:** Muchas gracias Muacks

**luz sandra:** ¿y?¿qué pensás de este? ¿es más interesante que el anterior? Sin dudas es más sentimental. Espero que te haya gustado. Muacks

**arias serena:** En este chap no hay pasión irresistible, aparecen otro tipo de sentimientos. Espero que te haya gustado. Muacks

**Isis Janet: **y… lo tengo que cortar en algún lado sino quedaría todo en un solo chap… pero soy malita y lo corto de manera intrigante. Muejeje… Muacks

**Darienlover:** Muchas gracias por leerme y por decidirte a dejarme un review. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic. Ya viste lo que le pasó a Setsu ( … y Dar se quedó vestidito y alborotadito, pero no te preocupes por él que ya lo entretuve yo jiji. Muacks

**isa1181: **yo también soy así, me he quedado hasta las 3 y pico leyendo… porque si me voy a la cama sin terminarlo no me puedo dormir jeje. A vos te vino bien que fueran cortos los chaps jiji. A mi opinión este está más sustancioso que los anteriores, pero sobre gustos… Si, Dar quedó vestidito y ella no fue, pero no te preocupes, yo lo distraje ya. Setsu… ya viste. Y Seiya… malo malo Seiya, no se le hace eso a Sere… hay que retarlo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review. Muacks

**anyfansailormoon: **nooo nooooo, más piquetes en Argentina nooo jeje… ¿Te gustó el beso? Con el tema de Setsu quedaron todas prendadas a eso y nadie me dijo nada del beso buaaa. Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Muacks

**SILVERMOON88:** Muchas gracias. Tiene que tener intriga, sino nadie me lee el siguiente chap ahora que se besaron jeje. Muacks

Muchas gracias y Muchos Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	6. Cap 5: Una oportunidad

Capítulo 5

Una oportunidad

El teléfono sonaba sin parar.

"**¡Ya voy, Ya voy!" **gritaba Mina como si alguien pudiera oírla

"**Ho…la"** atendió agitada.

"**Mina… ¿qué estabas haciendo que estás tan agitada?" **se escuchó con tono sugestivo del otro lado de la línea.

"**Serena ¿¡Qué cosas pensás?! Estaba saliendo de la ducha, escuché el teléfono y corrí a atender"** se defendió Mina ya recuperada **"¿Cómo estás? Fue una dura noticia lo de Setsuna"**

"**Bien, ya estoy mejor. Haru y Michi también. Incluso la pequeña Hotaru lo está tomando mejor de lo que creímos"**

"**Bueh… menos mal" **reflexionó Mina

"**Sí, bueno. Llamaba sólo para avisar que había vuelto. Te dejo vestirte tranquila."**

"**Si si… venite a merendar a casa. Te espero a eso de las cinco. Yo me encargo de avisarle a las chicas" **propuso Mina

"**¡Buenísimo! No sabés cuánto las extraño" **contestó alegre y a la vez triste Serena.

"**Y nosotras a vos. Te espero entonces. Bye"**

"**Beso, Bye" **saludó Serena.

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

En la hora de la merienda.

"**¿Podés creerlo Sere? ¡Lita nos ganó de mano a todas!" **dijo Rei mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

"**Sí. Además está muy bueno. Rubio, ojos verdes" **dijo Mina con su tono lujurioso usual, provocando a Lita.

"**Ajá" **respondió Serena tranquilamente.

"**Sere, ¿me parece a mí o no te sorprendió la noticia?" **preguntó Rei desconcertada

"**Estem… sí, claro"** intentó disimular Serena mientras Rei y Mina miraban a Lita acusadoramente.

"**Yo no le dije nada" **se defendió agitando las manos.

"**No, no me dijo nada" **dijo Serena recibiendo ella las miradas esta vez. **"Yo los vi"**

"**¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?" **preguntó Mina sobresaltada.

"**No puede ser, vos estabas en Mardel" **reflexionó Rei.

"**Antes de irme. Aquella vez que fuimos a Hannoy, los vi bailando y…" **comenzó la explicación Serena

"**y como nos vio, no me quedó otra que contarle" **completó Lita.

"**Es muy simpático y divertido" **comentó Mina **"Estuvimos saliendo con él y sus amigos"**

"**Sí. Nicholas y Darien" **siguió Rei **"Nicholas es un sol"** los ojos le brillaron de una manera especial **"Pero Darien es tan amargo como lindo"**

El corazón de Serena se salteó un latido al escuchar ese nombre _"Darien"_ pensó _"No, no puede ser él. Mi príncipe es simpático, dulce, sonriente…"_ sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de ella los pensamientos melosos _"Pero tiene que ser él. Él estaba con Andrew aquella vez"_.

La voz de Mina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad **"Será amargo, pero está BUENÍSIMO" **dijo con su ya famosa entonación.

Serena sintió una pequeña oleada de celos y la miró mal, aunque nadie se percató de ello.

"**Ya, ya" **la calmó Lita **"Los vas a conocer mañana. Vamos a Wet"**

Serena estaba a punto de protestar, aunque ni sabía qué era Wet, pero Rei la detuvo **"Sin peros, acabás de volver, pasamos semanas sin verte, queremos festejar tu regreso"**

"**Además, estamos de vacaciones"** recalcó Mina.

"**Bueno" **dijo Serena **"pero no tengo nada que ponerme"**

"**Eso se soluciona fácil"** declaró Lita hurgando en su bolso y sacando un paquetito.

Mina se lo arrancó de las manos y se lo dio a Serena.

"**Es un regalito de bienvenida" **dijo Rei tiernamente.

"**Gracias" **dijo Serena, emocionada, mientras abría el envoltorio y sacaba la prenda que estaba adentro.

"**Probatelo" **sugirió Mina haciendo ojitos. Estaba segura que le quedaría pintado.

Serena obedeció. Era un vestido amarillo clarito, que contrastaba con la, ahora, levemente tostada piel de Serena, producto de sus semanas en Mar del Plata. El escote era strapless, cortado bajo el busto con una cinta del mismo color, al estilo princesa. De ahí hacia abajo se abría levemente con una excelente caída hasta la mitad de los muslos. Dejaba al descubierto las torneadas piernas de Serena.

"**Perfecto" **dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo ruborizar un poco a Serena.

"**Sólo falta agregarle unos accesorios, una gargantilla, unos aritos y estás lista" **dijo Rei con tono de aprobación.

"**Y los zapatos"** agregó convencida Mina.

"**No… si tenía pensado ir descalza" **se burló Serena y todas rieron.

Así las cuatro amigas siguieron disfrutando de la tarde. Se habían reunido por Serena. Como siempre, querían hacer lo posible porque ella estuviera contenta. No deseaban ver nunca más a aquella en la que se había convertido cuando _ese idiota_, así llamaban a Seiya, la había abandonado.

·•·

_**Keep smiling, keep shining**_

_**Knowing you can always count on me, for sure**_

_**That's what friends are for**_

_**For good times and bad times**_

_**I'll be on your side forever more**_

_**That's what friends are for**_

·•·

Serena había recibido un golpe fuerte con la muerte de Setsuna. Dudaban que fuera a suceder, pero querían evitar a toda costa que volviera a caer en la depresión.

°O(¯'·.• D •.·'¯)Oº

"**¿Hola?" **atendió Darien el teléfono.

"**Hola Dar, soy Andrew"**

"**Sí. Hace años que te conozco, deberías saber ya que te reconozco la voz Drew"**

"**Bueno, bueno… quizá algún día lo comprenda" **dijo Andrew sin darle mayor importancia y burlándose de su amigo al mismo tiempo.

"**Quizá" **le siguió la broma Darien **"y… ¿por qué me llamás?"**

"**Ayy Dar… ¿que acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo por teléfono?" **protestó Andrew

"**mmm… no es tu estilo, sobre todo si nos vamos a ver en el bar en un par de horas" **le refutó.

"**Bueno… eso quería decirte" **comenzó el rubio.

"**¿¡Viste que sí me llamabas para algo!?" **dijo Darien en tono burlón **"¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Vamos a Wet hoy" **dijo Andrew

"**¿Ajá?" **Darien no había comprendido.

"**Es un boliche"** dijo por fin Andrew, sabiendo lo que se venía.

"**No, no, no, no, no y no. De ninguna manera" **protestó el pelinegro.

"**Dar, ¡dale! Viene una amiga más de Lita y Nicholas no puede con las tres"** insistía.

"**No Drew, sabés que…"** comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"**A las doce paso a buscarte, estate listo… ya sabés qué pasa si no" **y terminó la llamada sin dejarlo responder.

Darien colgó el teléfono y suspiró resignado. No le quedaba otra.

Comenzó a prepararse la cena. Para luego ducharse y vestirse. Tenía una larga noche por delante.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

Los chicos ya estaban en Hannoy cuando las chicas llegaron y se acercaron a ellos. Lita comenzó por presentar a Serena ya que no la conocían.

Darien estaba distraído mirando para otro lado hasta que Lita dice **"Darien, ella es Serena"** cuando escuchó su nombre se le iluminó la cara y la miró _"Princesa" _pensó. Moría de ganas de besarla y satisfacer las ganas que venía acumulando por semanas. Pero sus pensamientos pararon en seco cuando la hermosa rubia dijo **"Mucho gusto"** y le tiende la mano.

En un segundo su cara cambió a una muy seria y dice **"No me siento bien, necesito tomar aire. Voy a estar en la terraza"**

"**Te dije que era amargo"** dijo Rei **"ni siquiera nos saludó"**

Serena no le prestó atención. No entendía por qué razón su príncipe se había ido de esa manera. Luego reflexionó. Su forma de saludarlo había sido muy fría, como si no lo conociera. Seguramente él no entendía, sus amigas no podían saber nada todavía. Tenía que explicárselo.

Le tendió la mano a Nicholas y a Andrew. Mina, Rei y Lita saludaron a ambos con un beso puesto que ya se conocían.

"**Disculpen"** dijo Serena **"Tengo que ir al baño. Vayan donde quieran, yo después los busco. No se preocupen"** ella mentía, se dirigió a la terraza del boliche.

Apoyado contra una baranda, de espaldas a ella y mirando la nada estaba él, su príncipe. Era tan atractivo, su cabello negro brillante. Sus anchos hombros, esa cola. _"Ay Sere, ¿Qué estás pensando?"_ se dijo a sí misma. Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.

Darien estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que escuchó **"Hola"**. Se dio vuelta rápidamente.

"**Prin… Serena"** se corrigió en seguida

"**Darien… yo" **comenzó nerviosa Serena** "Perdón, yo… yo no quería… no quiero que sepan de nosotros"**

"**¿Nosotros?"** preguntó Darien sorprendido, pero a Serena no le sonó de la misma manera. Creyó que se burlaba de ella, sólo había sido un juego de una noche para él. Qué tonta había sido. Se giró y se disponía a irse cuando Darien la sujetó por el brazo y la volvió de frente a él nuevamente. Los ojos de ella se veían distintos.

"**Yo… yo soy una tonta, una pendeja… y entendí cualquier cosa"** dijo Serena mientras luchaba por mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, cada segundo se le hacía más difícil. Por qué mejor no le soltaba el brazo y la dejaba irse.

"**¿Ehm?" **murmuró él, pero en seguida se dio cuenta **"Princesa, yo no quise…" **_"¿Princesa? ¿Le dije princesa?"_

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida _"¿Me dijo princesa?"_ y antes que pudiera terminar de pensarlo sintió una mano en su nuca, una en su cintura y los dulces labios de él sobre los propios. Cuando reaccionó colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien y lo separó suavemente de ella.

"**Darien… yo…yo no quiero… no quiero jugar… y terminar con el corazón roto …no otra vez…" **dijo Serena con sufrimiento, los labios de él eran el néctar más dulce que había probado, pero no podía permitir que su corazón fuera destrozado nuevamente.

Darien tomó suavemente las manos de ella que seguían sobre su pecho. **"Pequeña… yo no… ¿Me darías una oportunidad?"**

Ella lo miró sin comprenderlo **"¿Oportunidad de qué?" **le dijo.

"**De conocerte, que me conozcas. De mostrarte que no quiero jugar con vos. Y que no voy a romperte el corazón… Para mí también es difícil"** Darien sujetaba las manos de Serena cada vez con más fuerza pero sin hacerle doler. Miraba los ojos celeste cielo de ella que poco a poco se iban suavizando.

Arrastró las manos de ella desde su pecho hasta su cuello y luego deslizó las propias hasta la cintura de ella. La acercó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los de Serena. Ella aceptó el beso esta vez. Comenzó suave en un principio, como si sus bocas se acariciaran mutuamente. Él pasó suavemente la lengua por el labio inferior de ella y ella abrió su boca invitándolo a pasar. El beso se profundizó y duró por varios instantes. Esta vez fue él el que cedió ante la falta de aire.

·•·

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible**_

_**That someone so unforgettable**_

_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too**_

·•·

"**¿Sabés qué? No sé si es bueno que te diga esto, pero pensé mucho en vos este tiempo" **dijo Serena tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

"**¿Por qué no deberías decirlo? Yo también pensé mucho en vos"** respondió él orgulloso, y luego con tristeza **"Ya pensaba que no te volvería a ver"**

"**Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" **le dijo Serena de manera pícara.

"**Pero ahora sé que eso no va a pasar…porque usted señorita me va a dar su número de teléfono inmediatamente y ya nunca podrá escaparse de mi"**

Serena rió y le siguió el juego **"¿Y de dónde sacó usted que yo pretendo escaparme?**

A Darien le gustó su respuesta y se lo demostró con un breve beso.

Anotó en su celular el número de Serena.

"**Sólo quiero pedirte algo" **dijo Serena, seria esta vez.

"**Lo que quieras Princesa"** le respondió él con suavidad mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

"**Quisiera que de momento nadie se entere… es que las chicas se preocuparían y me estarían encima todo el tiempo"** le dijo ella.

Darien la tomó de la cintura y la inclinó hasta tenerla casi paralela al suelo **"¡Mejor!"** dijo traviesamente **"Así te tengo para mí solito"**

Serena sonrió. Esa hermosa sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Darien la besó con más pasión esta vez. Saboreando por completo su boca mientras el cuerpo de Serena se relajaba cada vez más entre sus brazos. Él cortó el beso suavemente. Serena se derretía entre sus brazos.

"**Va a ser mejor que volvamos. Si seguimos tardando van a venir a buscarnos"** dijo Darien mientras la enderezaba lentamente **"Aunque creo que la única que se daría cuenta es Mina. Drew debe tener ocupada a Lita y Rei a Nicholas"**

"**Jajaj"** Serena rió **"Así que Rei y Nicholas… ya me parecía que lo nombraba mucho… Pobre Mina, debe sentirse muy sola"**

Serena se giró y comenzó a caminar. Pero el brazo de Darien en su cintura la detuvo. Suavemente la acercó hacia su cuerpo, hasta que la espalda de ella estuvo apoyada contra su pecho y le susurró al oído **"Sere"**

Ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento y lo único que salió de su boca fue **"¿mmm?"**

"**Mañana a la mañana tengo algo que hacer, pero te voy a llamar para verte a la tarde"** siguió susurrando **"no quiero que pase un día más sin verte y conocerte"**

Darien la soltó tan suavemente como la tomó. Serena creyó que desfallecía pero logró mantenerse en pie. Se giró, le sonrió y le dio un suave y fugaz beso en respuesta.

"**Vamos"** le dijo Darien tiernamente y pensó _"Tengo que cumplir con mi promesa"_

Se dirigieron hacia la escalera y bajaron tomados de la mano. Cuando divisaron a sus amigos se dirigieron hacia allí. Cuando estuvieron cerca se miraron a los ojos y soltaron sus manos. Era su secreto y lo guardarían como una valiosa joya.

No pudieron acercarse por el resto de la noche. Pero no paraban de mirarse. Cada vez que lo hacían sus ojos se encontraban fundiendo el cielo con el mar. Y provocando en ellos infinidad de sensaciones.

* * *

_Canciones:_

_Dione Warwick – That's what friends are for__ (Escrita por __Burt Bacharach__ y __Carole Bayer Sager__)_

_Nat King Cole__ – Unforgettable (Escrita por Irving Gordon, con arreglos de Nelson Riddle para la versión) _

* * *

Y acá estoy de vuelta chicuelas

Venía pobre de inspiración… bah, nula más que pobre. Pero hoy logré avanzar con el capítulo 7… ya saben que el 6 está escrito y ansioso por hacerse público… es mi capítulo preferido de los que escribí hasta ahora… pero van a tener que esperar un poquito para ese… Ahora: ¿Qué les pareció el 5? ¿Contentas con el reencuentro? Ya no voy a ligarme apodos de maldita por dejar a Darien solo y sufriendo.

Nuevamente les RE recomiendo las canciones que usé. La primera es como un himno a la amistad, es absolutamente hermosa. Y la segunda es super-seductora.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, vamos conociendo un poquito más a nuestros personajes. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o algo así no duden (valga la redundancia) en consultarme y, si puedo, les voy a responder…

O sea, no me pregunten: ¿Seiya va a aparecer? ¿Sere y Darien se casan? ¿Va a existir Rini? Sepan que no les voy a responder eso jeje (algunas ni yo se la respuesta) Pero pueden hacer pedidos, quizá le sean concedidos (sólo quizá).

Me imagino que ya se van dando cuenta con el pasar de los capítulos que de buena no tengo nada (muejeje)… soy mala mala mala!! Pero les respondo los reviews jeje

**Darienlover: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso pero sí, lo de Setsu impactó. Y no estuvo TANTO tiempo solito Darien… el tiempo separado sirve para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Con respecto al largo de los chaps, yo hago lo que puedo, si salen largos, bienvenidos sean… pero en general eso no sucede jeje (el 7 pinta larguito pero shh, no le digas a nadie). Ya me pasé a leer tu fic, me gustó mucho y dejé comentario. Espero actualización ahora. Muacks

**Pame:** siii, soy MALA MALA MALA. Acá está el chap nuevo… ya no fui TAN mala acá… y ya falta poquiiito para el 6 jeje (amo mi 6). A mí también me encanta que Hotaru sea la nena de Michi y Haru… un hija afianza una pareja dicen. Esto sí te lo puedo adelantar, hay momentos de interacción Sere-Hotaru… de momento hay uno más pero seguro que va a haber más… me gusta esa faceta de Sere y quiero explotarla. Nos vemos en msn, somos difíciles de encontrar, pero we… jeje. Muacks

**Isis Janet:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Al fin tienen sus teléfonos… ya no se van a escapar, al menos yo no me escaparía de él. Muacks

**isa1181:** Gracias por decir que es un buen fic jiji. Te recomendaría para la próxima prender la luz jeje. Ahora se volvieron a encontrar, luego de su confesión, y ya ves lo cariñoso que es Darien jiji. Con respecto a los flash back, no se me dan mucho… pero ya veremos, quizá sea necesario alguno metido por ahí. Y, siendo yo como soy, no voy a dejar que NADIE pierda el tiempo jeje. Muacks

**ForeverSerena:** jeje si soy malaaaaa y me encantaaaa. Ya no está más plantado Darien, ya hasta tiene el teléfono de Sere y todo… qué bueno que me perdonás!! Muacks

**Isabel:** más allá de que este sea un fic Dar-Sere me gusta mucho la pareja de Michi-Haru y la Lita-Andrew así que algo voy a hacer que pase por ahí, pequeños bocados como el que ya leiste. Muacks

**Suyi: **estamos hablando en este mismísimo momento por msn de CADA cosa!! Jaja, el pasado, el presente… Me gustan nuestras charletas de msn, cada día me doy más cuenta que somos bastante parecidas en muchos aspectos jeje. Mejor sigo con las respuestas y con nuestras historias de adolescencia jeje. Muackates

Volvi luego de escribir un par de respuestas más… ayayayayyyy que charlaaaaa jaja

**arias serena:** sii… la relación de Sere y Dar tiene mucho de todo…de momento mucha ternura y mucho amor… pero ya va llegar la pasión en sí misma. Muacks

**erika chiba: **Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews. Vos no tuviste que esperar mucho para saber qué le había pasado a Setsu, por eso no me decís que soy mala jeje. Ya ves que Darien si vuelve amar… espero que te haya gustado este chap. Muacks

**aerithsephy****: **Acá los tenés juntitos, ya no te podés quejar jeje. Un día de estos junto un poco de tiempo y me doy una leída a tu fic. Muacks

**annyfansailormoon****: **¿así que te gustó el beso? ¿Y de los de ahora qué me decís? La noche es testigo de tantas confesiones…(ojitos de corazón jeje). Y sí, Hotaru tiene familia nueva, pero tan buena como la anterior… Michi y Haru tienen amor de sobra para dar. Y ya viste que se volvieron a encontrar… jeje… ahora es difícil que se escapen, ya tienen los teléfonos. Miel hay siempre de sobra… yo soy así. Y lemon… jeje… aguántate unos capítulos que se viene. Como dije el chap 6 se las trae… y después de ese creo que 3 más y se viene el lemonazo!! (shh) Muacks

-

WE… son las 2.30 AM jeje… y terminé de responder sus reviews y al mismo tiempo tengo una conversación de aquellas con mi querida Suyi jeje…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… ya el próximo es el esperado 6… pero tampoco quiero ponerles tantas expectativas, miren si a ustedes les resulta una cagada… espero que no S

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	7. Cap 6: Promesa

Capítulo 6

**Promesa**

El domingo Darien se despertó temprano dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Pasó por una florería y siguió su camino por los sinuosos senderos.

Una vez que llegó a su destino se detuvo y giró sobre su eje para enfrentarse a su deber.

Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

"**¡Hola Tía! Hoy te traje flores distintas a las de siempre. Son fresias y tienen un perfume muy dulce. **

**Como el de ella.**

**¡Sí! Hay una 'ella'" **decía Darien mientras veía en su mente el rostro de su adorada princesa.

"**Yo te prometí que serías la primera en saber cuando cambiara de opinión. Así que acá estoy. Su nombre es Serena y es…"** suspiró profundamente Darien **"es realmente hermosa.**

**La primera vez que vi sus ojos color cielo, sentí que el mundo temblaba y me perdí en ellos.** **En ese instante todas mis defensas desaparecieron.**

**Y cuando nuestros labios se juntaron… fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. Es como si estuvieran hechos a medida… nunca sentí una unión tan perfecta con alguien como sentí con ella. Tenía como un torbellino en mi pecho girando sin parar. En un momento creí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi cuerpo de lo fuerte que latía. ¡Nunca me sentí así Tía!**

**Ella, atravesó todas mis barreras y, creo, que llegó a lo profundo de mi corazón.**

**Después desapareció" **Resopló indignado.** "Fueron sólo unas semanas, pero parecieron eternas para mí. Mis pensamientos no dejaban de evocarla convenciéndome de que me estaba enamorando pero, al mismo tiempo, no sabía si la volvería a ver." **El recuerdo de aquel sufrimiento se reflejó en su rostro.

"**Tía… ayer fui tan dichoso." **Sonrió nuevamente** "No sólo porque la vi, sino también porque ella me aceptó. **

**Con mucho miedo, pero lo hizo, aceptó conocerme.**

**Me dijo que no quería terminar con el corazón roto otra vez. Alguien la debe haber lastimado mucho." **Mientras decía esto sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que perdieron el color. Nunca perdonaría a aquel que la hizo sufrir.

"**Siento que ella también se está jugando todo. Que abrió esas puertas que alguna vez cerró, sólo para dejarme entrar. Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para sanar sus heridas y hacerla feliz. **

**Yo también voy a serlo" **Sentenció seguro **"Su sonrisa es mágica, transmite tantas cosas…" **evocó el recuerdo de su sonrisa y las sensaciones de siempre se apoderaban de su cuerpo

"**Ella se convirtió en mi 'todo'. Quiero verla sonreír y hacerla sonreír en cada oportunidad que tenga. **

**Me hubiera encantado que la conocieras y que ella te conozca. Estoy seguro que me estás observando desde donde sea que estés, y que estás feliz por mí y por ella.**

**Le voy a contar todo lo que hiciste por mí y lo que me enseñaste, para que ella te ame tanto como lo hago yo.**

**Tía, hoy te hago una nueva promesa. Te prometo que voy a ser feliz."**

Y con esas palabras se despidió de su segunda madre. Esa que le enseñó que el amor cura todas las heridas y ayuda a superar todas las tristezas.

Dejó las flores y se alejó de allí sonriendo. Iba a encontrarse con su amada princesa, a conocerla, a compartir todo con ella.

·•·

_**I finally found someone that knocks me off my feet**_

_**I finally found the one**__** that makes me feel complete**_

·•·

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

"**Sere, levantate que ya va a estar el almuerzo"**

"**mmm… Mamá, dejame un ratito más"** rezongó Serena en respuesta.

"**En quince minutos va a estar lista la comida… tomate tu tiempo pero****levantate"** negoció Ikuko.

Ya la conocía, era difícil levantarla cuando se acostaba tarde. Pero la prefería así, saliendo con sus amigas a divertirse y no lamentándose por aquel muchacho.

Para él, Serena había sido una aventura de adolescentes, pero su hija no era así. Cuando quería a alguien, se entregaba por completo, y por eso había resultado lastimada.

Ahora todo aquello estaba en el pasado. Últimamente veía a Serena con un brillo especial, algo distinta.

Estaba segura que, tarde o temprano, ella se lo contaría. Tal vez, pensó, sucumbiría a la tentación y le preguntaría ahora mismo. O quizá consultaría con Haruka, seguro ella sabía qué le sucedía a Serena.

Ese era el plan de acción más lógico. Y sonriendo Ikuko se concentró nuevamente en el almuerzo.

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)Oº

Serena se desperezó en la cama ¡cómo le costaba despegarse de sus suaves sábanas! Si no se hubiera acostado tan tarde la noche anterior.

_Pero había valido tanto la pena._

Recordó la maravillosa noche que había pasado. Cuando él le pidió una oportunidad asegurándole que no rompería su corazón.

_El modo en que la besó…_

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el contacto de sus labios. Eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, sus curvaturas encajaban perfectamente. Llenaba sus espacios vacíos la presencia del otro. Era magia pura.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en la noche anterior que le tardó tres timbres escuchar su celular sonar. No le quedó otra opción que levantarse de la cama, acercarse a su escritorio donde estaba la cartera que había usado la noche anterior. De ahí venía el sonido.

"**¿Hola?" **atendió Serena y se dio cuenta de lo somnolienta que sonaba.

"**Buen día Princesa. ¿Recién te despertás?" **se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"**Ehmm… sí"** respondió ella avergonzada **"¿Cómo amaneciste vos?"**

"**De las mil maravillas. Sólo saber que hoy te vería, logró despegarme de mis hermosos sueños" **dijo Darien dulcemente

"**¿Y qué soñabas de interesante?"** preguntó ella inocentemente.

"**Soñaba con vos… no hay nada más hermoso" **

Sus palabras la hacían derretirse. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera o, al menos, no le había llegado a ella tan profundo. Se quedó sin habla.

"**Sos una dulzura"** le dijo Serena con el hilo de voz que logró conseguir.

"**Seguro que no tanto como tus labios, sería imposible" **los halagos seguían.

"**G…gracias"** le dijo agradecida que no estuviera frente a ella para ver el color de sus mejillas.

"_**Seree, ya va a estar la comida"**_ se escuchó desde el pasillo.

"**Uuy… ya te llaman para almorzar ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos y comemos juntos el postre? ¿Helado te parece bien?" **propuso Darien

"**No hay manera que yo rechace un helado" **dijo Serena divertida

"**Auch… es sólo por el helado entonces" **actuó ofendido él.

"**Y bueh… nada mejor que un buen helado" **Serena le siguió el juego.

"**Entonces, ¿te parece a las dos en Persicco de Palermo? Te pasaría a buscar, pero no querés que nadie se entere, ¿verdad?"**

"**Verdad… Además vivo cerca de ahí, no te preocupes" **lo tranquilizó ella.

"**Anda a comer ahora… antes que me asesinen sin siquiera conocerme. Muuuaaacks" **

"**Muacks" **se despidió ella también con un beso. Se sentía flotando en el cielo, y le encantaba.

·•·

_**It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin**_

·•·

Se vistió así nomás y bajó a almorzar. Llegó justo a tiempo y comió de manera silenciosa. Estaba muy concentrada en la conversación que acababa de tener con su príncipe, cuando de repente otro pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza _"¿Qué me pongo?"_

"**Hija… ¿dónde está paseando esa cabecita?" **le preguntó Ikuko que la notó distraída y, sobre todo, callada.

"**Ehmm… es que voy a juntarme a tomar un helado con… Lita ahora en un rato"** Ella que le pidió a Darien que no dijera nada y casi se le escapa a ella **"¿Cómo está el tiempo afuera? Así voy pensando qué ponerme"**

"**Está lindo" **respondió Kenji, el padre de Serena **"Pero si vas a volver tarde, llevate un abrigo liviano al menos"**

"**Gracias Pá" **le dijo Serena dulcemente. La manera en que la cuidaba la enternecía. Era algo sobreprotector a veces. Lo había notado cuando salía con Seiya y cuando la dejó, Kenji se puso peor. Nadie lastima a su pequeña, había dicho.

Terminaron de comer y Serena subió nuevamente a su cuarto a vestirse.

Decidió ponerse un jean finito y una musculosa blanca. No iba a ponerse tacos para ir a tomar un helado, así que optó por unas chatitas peltre. Como recomendó su padre, llevó un cangurito violeta para cuando el sol bajara. No tenía idea cuánto duraría su cita. Colocó su celular, documentos, algo de dinero y las llaves en una pequeña cartera que hacía juego con su calzado.

Como maquillaje sólo se delineó suavemente los ojos, se colocó rimmel transparente y un poco de brillo labial.

Estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando recordó que había olvidado colocarse un par de aros, ¿tan distraída estaba que lo olvidó? nunca salía de su casa sin aros. Volvió sobre sus pasos y eligió unos plateados colgantes con forma de luna.

Cruzó finalmente la puerta de su casa con rumbo a la heladería. Le gustaba la sensación que la embargaba y caminaba por la calle con una gran sonrisa.

Así la vio llegar él. Formándose una sonrisa en su propio rostro.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

"**Hola Hermosa"** saludó Darien a Serena besándola dulcemente.

"**Hola" **dijo Serena sonrojada.

Darien se sorprendió de lo multifacética que podía ser su princesa. A veces atrevida, otras tan tímida. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incómoda, por lo que sugirió que pidieran los helados.

"**Princesa, elegí vos primero"** ofreció Darien.

La chica que servía los helados sintió una sana envidia de Serena, no sólo por lo bueno que estaba Darien, sino también por lo caballero y la dulzura con la que la trataba. Hasta un ciego podría ver que ese hombre estaba enamorado.

"**mmm… DDL bianco**(1)** y merengata"** le dijo Serena a quien los atendía.

"**Ahm… bien livianito lo tuyo"** se burló Darien.

Pero no molestó a Serena en absoluto que respondió **"Te dije que nunca rechazaba un buen helado"**

Sus palabras hicieron reír a Darien que tuvo que contenerse cuando la muchacha le preguntó cuáles gustos elegiría él.

"**Chocolate con almendras y Crema Mascarpone**(2)**"** dijo.

"**Y después me decís a mí"** actuó ofendida Serena

"**Yo no fui el que dijo que un buen helado no se rechaza nunca, eh"** se defendió.

Ambos se echaron a reír. La chica de los helados rió también, pero disimuladamente, al escucharlos. Esa pareja emanaba amor en estado puro. Deseó con todo el corazón poder tener algo así algún día.

Decidieron caminar por el parque frente a la heladería. Caminaron un poco hasta que encontraron un banco vacío, tarea que se dificultó por ser domingo a la tarde.

Se sentaron y comenzaron el proceso de conocimiento mutuo. Se contaron de sus actividades, de sus carreras y sus proyectos para el futuro al respecto, de sus hobbies. Hablaron también de sus amigos, del nuevo grupo en común que se había formado, de cómo les ocultarían lo suyo y por cuánto tiempo. Se besaban en cada oportunidad que tenían. No podían pasar dos minutos sin que sus cuerpos se rebelaran y se unieran, incluso ignorando la voluntad de sus dueños.

Serena le contó de su familia y de lo sobreprotector que podía ser su padre. Eso asustó un poco a Darien, ahora sabía que tenía un obstáculo importante, pero ¿desde cuándo un obstáculo detenía a Darien Chiba?

A Darien se le cruzó por la cabeza hablar de los miedos, los de ella y, por qué no, los de él también. Pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión, no quería arruinar el momento trayendo tristeza con recuerdos lejanos. Mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

Decidieron levantarse y caminar un rato. Llevaban un par de horas en ese duro banco y sus colas comenzaban a entumecerse ya.

Serena fue la primera en levantarse, iba a empezar a caminar cuando Darien le tiró del brazo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada justo sobre sus piernas. La abrazó por la cintura y la besó con pasión. Él cortó el beso al darse cuenta que su cuerpo seguía haciendo de las suyas, y deseó que ella no lo notara. No quería apurarla, la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar paseando por el arbolado parque. Recorrieron los senderos tomados de la mano, miraban a los hombres con boina jugando al ajedrez, a algunas personas paseando a sus perros y éstos jugando entre sí. Jóvenes parejas paseando con un cochecito de bebé. Niños tirándose del tobogán y dando vueltas en la calesita. Todas eran imágenes hermosas y completaban el paisaje de esa fantástica tarde.

Estaban distraídos mirando un bello pájaro posarse en una rama y alimentar a sus pichones cuando una pequeña se aferró a las piernas de Serena y gritó **"¡¡Tía Sere!!"**

Cuando logró superar la sorpresa, se agachó hasta ubicarse a la altura de la niña, le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso. **"Hola Hotaru" **dijo **"¿Qué tal la nueva casa?"**

"**¡Re linda! Mamá Shiru ta haciendo mi cuarto violeta. ¡Tenés que venir!"**

"**Voy a ir, lo prometo"** respondió Serena levantando la mano a modo de juramento. **"¿Con quién viniste?" **preguntó algo preocupada.

"**Con Pá Ruka"** respondió Hotaru con emoción.

"**Entonces vayamos antes que se preocupe"** dijo y se dispuso a enderezarse.

Notó mientras se levantaba la presencia de otra persona. Era Haruka y estaba parada mirando a Darien de pies a cabeza de manera nada disimulada. **"Así que es él" **dijo de repente.

"**¿Ehm? ¿De qué hablás?" **preguntó Serena desconcertada

"**De lo que te tenía mirando la luna todas las noches cuando estábamos en Mardel" **sentenció Haruka segura.

Las mejillas de Serena se colorearon intensamente. Haruka se rió y la abrazó. **"¡Bombón!" **le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y con la mirada le dijo todo, Serena entendió y sonrió.

A Darien esa situación le despertó el bichito de los celos y se tensó. No quería interrumpir porque notaba a su princesa cómoda y relajada. Pero ver a ese sujeto tan cerca de ella no le gustaba nada. Su temperatura iba elevándose lentamente, él se resistía a explotar, pero no sabía cuánto aguantaría. De pronto sintió un tironeo en su remera. Miró para abajo para ver de qué se trataba y era Hotaru. Para desviar su atención de Serena y _ese_ se agachó hasta la altura de la niña y le dijo **"¿Si? Pequeña"**

"**¿Sos el novio de Tía Sere?" **le preguntó Hotaru inocentemente.

Serena y Haruka la miraron sorprendidas y a continuación miraron a Darien esperando su respuesta. Serena no sabía qué hacer, intentó pensar qué diría si la pregunta fuera dirigida a ella, pero no había nada en su cabeza en ese momento, no se reponía de la sorpresa todavía.

Darien le respondió a Hotaru, seguro y mirándola a los ojos **"Es lo que más quiero en el mundo, hay que ver si ella me acepta. ¿Vos pensás que va a hacerlo?"**

Hotaru miró a Darien y luego a su Tía Sere. Y con una seriedad imposible para una niña de su edad dijo** "Yo creo que sí"**

De los ojos de Serena cayó una lágrima ¿Cómo no iba a querer? Estaba frente al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, ese que la había hecho volver a intentar. Quería decirle mil veces _¡Sí!_ y tirarse a sus brazos. Pero no salía sonido de sus labios, ni respondían sus músculos.

Haruka se dio cuenta, asintió a Darien a manera de saludo y se alejó de allí con Hotaru, dejando a la pareja a solas.

Darien no sabía qué interpretar del silencio de Serena. Quizá estaba cambiando de opinión, quizá la había asustado yendo tan rápido. **"No tenés que responderme ahora… Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, lo que menos quiero es presionarte" **le dijo con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Serena que de un salto se colgó de su cuello y lo besó.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Darien pregunto **"¿Eso significa un sí?"**

Y en respuesta Serena lo besó nuevamente.

* * *

_Canción_

_Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand – I finally found someone_

* * *

(1) DDL bianco: Helado de dulce de leche con salsa de chocolate blanco, merengue y crocante de almendras.

(2) Crema Mascarpone: Crema de queso con frutos rojos (frambuesas, moras, etc)

Aviso, no soy consumidora de Persicco (se va de presupuesto), sólo entré en la página web y elegí los gustos que me gustan a mí. ¿Se nota que me gusta el merengue? Soy una gorrrrrdaaaaa, de sólo escribirlo me dieron ganas...

* * *

¿Cómo están chicuelas? ¿Y… qué les pareció el tan esperado capítulo 6? Lo promocioné tanto que no se si llegué a cumplir sus expectativas… sean sinceras por favor.

¿Díganme si no se comen a este Darien tan tierno? Tan dulce, cómo se confiesa… cómo la trata a Sere… y no saben lo que es el próximo… ahí no me lo como, me lo trago directamente jeje.

Quizá me tarde un poco más en subir los próximos capítulos… se me vienen unas semanitas de estudio bastante intenso y sólo tengo escrito el chap 7, ESE SÍ QUE ES LARGO!! Es el doble de todos los anteriores. Así que no se me quejen mucho, que vengo publicando a tiempo siempre

Insisto, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me encantó escribirlo…tiene mucho de todo. Espero que les guste el próximo también.

Ahora, los reviews:

**Isis Janet: **Ya ves que todo salió todavía mejor de lo que se esperaba… YA SON NOVIOS!! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Muacks

**Darienlover: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el beso… quién no quisiera que venga Mamo y nos agarre de esa manera y nos coma la boca ¿verdad? Tuve muy en cuenta tu pedido (y de otras personas más) de no dejar solita a Mina… se viene en el próximo chap, va a haber un cupidazo! Muacks

**Suyi: **Sisi… realmente nos faltaban los ruleros, yo estaba en pijama al menos jeje. Y sí, a Darien siempre uno tiene ganas de agarrarlo y comérselo… y después de la confesión de este capítulo ya derrite!! Ya se nos va a ocurrir un nuevo tema para las 3 AM pero tenemos que ponernos a estudiar también… se va a complicar. Muchas gracias por todo nena, realmente lo valoro muchísimo. Muacks

**Isabel:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el chap, y espero que te haya gustado este también. Ya vas a ver en el próximo capítulo un poco más de las otras parejas… y, obviamente más de Sere y Dar. Muacks

**Sandra:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso… los besos de esta parejita se vienen cada vez más cargados!! Ya vas a ver. Muacks

**ForeverSerena:** Acá me tenés actualizando prontito… no puede haber quejas al respecto de eso… respecto a lo demás sí. Ya viste que Dar no tardó mucho en usar el número de Sere. Con respecto al secreto de la relación… va a seguir un poquito más, pero ahora Haru ya lo sabe… alguien más lo sabrá? Lo sabrá en la próxima entrega de _El amor cura todas las heridas_. Jaja! Muacks

**nitzita tsukino0o!!** Me alegro que te haya encantado el capítulo…espero que este también te guste. Gracias por tu review. Muacks

**ariaserena: **Como habrás visto las corazas de a poco desaparecen… al menos entre ellos dos. Cuando lo que se siente por la otra persona es tan grande, no da tanto miedo arriesgarse (no tanto). Espero que te guste este chap… más sentimientos. Muacks

**isa1181: **Qué bueno que te gusten los besos que creo!! Pero decime si después de pasar por un malentendido el beso no es más dulce, más sabroso? Claro que sí, jiji (respondo yo). Ya viste que Dar cumple con lo que promete, primero con su Tía y luego con Sere que sí la llamó al día siguiente.

Ya se vienen otras parejitas y, como vos y otras me pidieron, ya va a aparecer una pareja para Mina… hay que ver cómo se concreta nomás. Tenés razón, a Rei le falta encendido… ya se me va a ocurrir algo al respecto, en el próximo chap algo peque pasa… pero ya voy a encontrar algo más quenchi. Sí, las lecturas de Suyi y consejitos son muy muy valiosos. Nada se publica sin pasar antes por sus ojos. Gracias por tu review y, como verás, valoro mucho sus opiniones. Muacks

**NeoReina-sailormoon****: **Yo sí soy de leerme fics enteritos en un día, fics de 30 chaps o más… me he quedado hasta las 3 AM para terminarlo… sino no puedo dormir jiji. Igual mis capítulos no son muy largos así que le lectura se hace rapidita.

Te agradezco mucho por animarte a dejarme un review y también tenerte como lectora a partir de ahora. Y sí, con Suyi nos corregimos mutuamente… sus consejos y su experiencia los valoro mucho y ningún capítulo ve la luz sin pasar por ella. Acá tenés una cita de Sere y Dar… ya van a venir muchos más momentos juntos, encuentros que realmente dan diabetes de la miel que tienen… en el próximo, no falta mucho!! Muacks

**caroone****: **de momento sigue siendo un cuasi-secreto… Haru ya lo sabe, en el próximo capítulo se va a ver cómo hacen para guardar el secreto. Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Muacks

**annyfansailormoon****: **Y sí… ¿quién no quisiera probar los labios de ese bomboncito? Jajaj seeee… la cola de Dar (baba cayendo de la boca) jaja.

Dar y Sere quizá se casen en algún chap… quizá no, la cosa de pelo rosa dudo que venga… no la quiero y a Seiya lo vamo' a cagar a golpe' entre todos!! Jajaja… No te podés quejar, te respondí… jaja

**Pame:** vaaaamos Pame… Dar nos vuelve locas a todas con sólo existir… acaso necesita algo más para volver loca a Sere?? Jeje... Y acá tenés el tan publicitado chap 6… hay un bocadito de cómo la vuelve loquita… todavía no del todo, pero no tarda en llegar… en el tan popular chap 7 jajaja

Voy a intentar hacer más escenas entre Sere y Hotaru, pero se me ponen complicadas a veces… las de Darien y Hotaru me salen mejor (en el chap 7 jiji).

JOJOJO… el secretoo!! ¿cómo se enteran? Vas a tener que esperar al chap 7 jiji… al menos Haru ya lo sabe… y acerca de sucumbir a los deseos carnales… vas a tener que esperar un poquito… ellos no porque pasa poco tiempo, pero vos al menos un par de capítulos sí (creo que estaría para el 9). Muchas gracias por tus rr… Muacks

**erika chiba: **jijiji, cada vez mejor… son tus palabras!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Sere no quiere que sepan porque las chicas van a estar muy pendientes de ella y quizá amenazar a Darien, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Seiya. Sere prefiere disfrutarlo ella, conocerlo y después contarle a las chicas… cuando ya la vean tan feliz que no rompan los huevos!! Jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el tan ansiado chap 6. Gracias por tu review. Muacks

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyéndome. Espero que les haya gustado y les siga gustando.

MUACKS

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	8. Cap 7: Confesiones

Capítulo 7

Confesiones

Darien miró el reloj por décima vez en la última hora. Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso por que llegara el fin de su turno, y tampoco nunca antes alguien lo esperaba a la salida.

Pensó en ella y una sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro.

"_Qué le habrá pasado a Chiba. Hace__días que no se borra esa sonrisa de su rostro"_ pensaba Amy, una estudiante de medicina que compartía los turnos con él desde el inicio. _"Siempre estaba tan triste y enfrascado en sus pacientes, como si no hubiera nada más en su vida, al fin encontró algo que lo alegra."_

Darien volvió a mirar el reloj. No podía creer que sólo hubieran pasado minutos desde la última vez. ¿Acaso el tiempo se complotaba en contra suya y corría más lento?

"**Doctor… Doctor… DOCTOR"**

El elevado tono de voz lo hizo volver a la realidad volviendo su mirada hacia la dueña de la voz.

"**Doctor, ¿Está usted bien?"** preguntó intrigada Amy

"**Eh… si, por supuesto ¿por qué?" **respondió Darien avergonzado por haber estado tan distraído.

"**Lo llamé tres veces y hasta la última no respondió, pero si usted dice que está todo bien… Quería hacerle una consulta sobre un paciente…" **siguió Amy

"**Amy, ya te dije muchas veces que me tutees, no soy mucho mayor que vos y me hace sentir mal que me trates de usted. Por favor"** le reprochó Darien.

"**Perdón, pero es que como…" **empezó a disculparse Amy

"**Como estoy más avanzado en la carrera y es mi último semestre como residente y luego bla bla bla" **se burlaba respetuosamente Darien. **"Siempre me decís lo mismo Amy, por favor tuteame que me hacés sentir viejo"** y se rió al final de la frase.

"**Está bien, voy a intentarlo…"** dijo con tímida expresión Amy

"**Ahora… volviendo al paciente, ¿cuál es tu duda?" **le preguntó Darien mientras se acercaba al paciente sobre el cual Amy quería consultarle.

Le respondió a Amy todas las dudas que tenía de una manera tan amable que creyó que algún ser extraño se había apoderado del cuerpo Chiba.

Estaba radiante, algo fabuloso le había sucedido para que tuviera ese humor tan alegre y poco común en él. Seguro había sido el fin de semana, porque las semanas anteriores había tenido un humor de perros. Pero desde el lunes era otra persona, incluso una distinta a la que era antes de esas 'semanas fatales'.

Amy se rió para adentro ante ese pensamiento, las enfermeras le habían puesto ese nombre, por el humor de Chiba. ¿Ahora nombrarían esta semana como la "gloriosa"?

Lo observó disimuladamente, otra vez estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se pintaba nuevamente en su rostro.

·•·•·

Darien pensaba en ella. Hacía semanas que no pensaba en otra cosa, pero desde el sábado, o más bien, desde el domingo era de manera más intensa.

Serena había aceptado ser su novia. Se sentía como un chico de secundaria otra vez, ¡le había preguntado si quería ser su novia! Él nunca había hecho algo así en su vida, hasta que llegó ella. En realidad no se lo preguntó directamente. Había sido Hotaru, esa maravillosa niña con su pregunta que no sólo le había dado el valor para enfrentar a Serena, sino que le hizo darse cuenta él mismo que precisamente eso era lo que quería. Que Serena fuera su novia.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron ahora hacia la niña de ojos violáceos. Recordó todo lo que Serena le contó el lunes.

·•·•· FLASH BACK·•·•·

Darien depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Serena mientras la abrazaba. Estaban sentados sobre una lona, él tenía la espalda apoyada contra un árbol y ella la suya sobre el pecho de él. Estaban en ese parque que tan solo un día antes los había visto convertirse en novios.

"**Todavía no puedo creer que hayas dicho que sí" **dijo él con total sinceridad.

"**¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" **preguntó Serena contrariada.

"**Es que era como muy pronto… no sé"** le dijo Darien dubitativo.

"**No existe un 'muy pronto'. No cuando uno siente que es lo correcto" **lo tranquilizó ella con dulzura.

"**Me pone muy contento que pienses y sientas así"** le dijo besando su mejilla nuevamente. Ella suspiró de felicidad.

"**¿Lo hubieras hecho de todas maneras si no fuera porque Hotaru te preguntó?"** preguntó Serena divertida.

"**Mmm… no sé. Lo que sí sé es que ese tipo me hizo morir de celos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No eras mi novia todavía y… vos estabas tan tranquila" **le confesó Darien con vergüenza.

"**¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo?" **le preguntó Serena confundida.

"**El que estaba con Hotaru, el rubio alto"** le explicó él, no podía no saber de quién hablaba pensó.

"**Jajajajaja"** comenzó a reír Serena y ya no pudo parar.

Darien la miraba incrédulo, no entendía nada **"¿De qué te reís?"** le preguntó. Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que las risas incontenibles de su novia.

Pasaron varios minutos, Serena seguía riendo y Darien cada vez se impacientaba más. Y comenzó a notarse en la manera que su cuerpo se tensó, eso finalmente logró calmar a Serena, que se giró para mirarlo de frente y le dijo **"**_**Tenshi**_**"**(1) la dura expresión de Darien no cambiaba, ella suspiró y siguió **"Haru es mi ángel guardián. Siempre estuvo, esta y va a estar en mi vida. Nadie puede impedir eso"**

Darien seguía sin decir nada. Tragó saliva con fuerza y dijo muy seriamente **"Si es tan así, supongo que no me queda otra que aceptarlo y tragarme mis celos"**

Ella no podía creer la seriedad con la que dijo eso y se largó a reír otra vez. Si Darien ya estaba tenso, esta nueva oleada de risas de Serena lo tensó aún más. **"¿ahora qué?" **dijo tan cortantemente que su novia paró en seco sus risas.

"**Es que me sigue causando gracia que sientas celos de Haruka. Ruka, como le dice Hotaru, es mi prima y mi mejor amiga. Y vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que esté siempre alrededor"**

Todas las palabras golpearon a Darien al mismo tiempo, las estaba digiriendo cuando por fin cayó en lo que Serena había dicho y sólo atinó a decir **"¿Cómo?"**

"**Que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que esté siempre alrededor" **repitió la rubia.

"**No, no eso… ¿Tu prima dijiste?" **el pelinegrotodavía no salía de su sorpresa y eso hizo que Serena estallara en risas otra vez.

Esta vez el cuerpo de Darien se relajó y poco a poco se contagió de su risa.

"**No te sientas mal" **dijo Serena luego que se calmaran **"No sos el primero en pensar que Haru es hombre." **

La cara de Darien expresaba lo avergonzado que estaba.

"**Creo que lo hace a propósito"** continuó ella** "Piensa que si saben que es mujer en su trabajo, no la van a respetar" **suspiró resignada.

Serena creía que las mujeres y los hombres tenían la misma capacidad para hacer cualquier cosa. Ningún sexo tenía más ventaja que otro en iguales condiciones.

"**¿Qué hace?" **preguntó curioso Darien.

"**Corre carreras de autos profesionalmente"** explicó ella suspirando nuevamente.

"**Entiendo"** dijo él. **"El entorno es muy machista"**

"**Supongo que sí..." **expresó resignada Serena **"Aunque pensándolo bien… con el tema este de Hotaru, el que parezca hombre es bueno, creo"**

"**¿Ehm?" **Darien nuevamente no entendía de qué hablaba y la miró expresando su duda.

·•·•·FIN FLASHBACK·•·•·

Darien suspiró.

El lunes Serena le contó todo. Ahora sabía del fallecimiento de su amiga Setsuna y su marido. Al nombrarla una solitaria lágrima había caído por la mejilla de su amada. Se notaba que le dolía su ausencia. Se enteró también de la existencia de Michiru, la prodigiosa violinista, madre adoptiva de Hotaru y pareja de Haruka.

Ahora sabía dónde había estado su princesa cuando él sentía que lo había abandonado, tampoco habían sido semanas fáciles para ella.

Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a mirar su reloj. Finalmente era la hora de salir del hospital y encontrarse con su hermosa princesa, para ir juntos a casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Hoy se conocerían formalmente. Rió al recordar la manera en que ella había dicho eso.

Se despidió alegremente de todos a su alrededor y atravesó las puertas del hospital con rumbo al estacionamiento. Una vez allí la vio, estaba apoyada sobre su auto mirando distraídamente el horizonte.

Se acercó a ella silenciosamente y rozó con sus labios su mejilla. Serena en reacción se estremeció suavemente y lo miró a los ojos mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro **"Hola" **le dijo y se abalanzó sobre los deliciosos labios de su príncipe.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

Iban en el auto camino al nuevo hogar de Hotaru. Darien iba concentrado en el camino, Serena le había dicho la dirección y tenía idea dónde quedaba, pero tenía que estar atento. Serena iba mirando por la ventanilla distraída.

No iban hablando, en el poco tiempo que se conocían aprendieron que disfrutaban los momentos de silencio en compañía del otro tanto como las charlas, sea cual fuera el tema.

Pero no había silencio absoluto en el auto. Darien había puesto un CD apenas subieron, era un compilado de rock de años atrás, a Serena le gustaba ese tipo de música así que no puso objeción.

·•·

_**Every time when I look in the mirror**_

_**All these lines on my face getting clearer**_

_**The past is gone**_

_**I**__**t went by, like dusk to dawn**_

_**Isn't that the way**_

_**Everybody's got the dues in life to pay**_

_**I know what nobody knows**_

_**W**__**here it comes and where it goes**_

_**I know it's everybody sin**_

_**You got to lose to know how to win **_

_**Half my life**_

_**I**__**s books written pages**_

_**Live and learn from fools and f**__**rom sages**_

_**You know it's true,**_

_**All these feelings come back to you**_

·•·

Y de repente las voces de ambos comenzaron a sonar al unísono acompañando a Steven Tyler.

·•·

_**Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

_**Sing with me, just for today**_

_**Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away**_

·•·

Darien miró a Serena desconcertado, ella notó la sorpresa en su rostro y le dijo **"¿Acaso tengo que tener más de veinticinco años para que me guste Aerosmith?"**

Darien se rió ante el comentario de ella y siguieron cantando juntos, pero ahora parecían dos locos desaforados, a los gritos y sinceramente emocionados.

·•·

_**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On**_

_**Dream until your dreams come true**_

_**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On**_

_**Dream until your dreams come true**_

·•·

Justo los había frenado un semáforo. Darien aprovechó y se miraba a los ojos a su novia mientras cantaban. Esas palabras tenían mucho significado para ambos _"Sueña hasta que tus sueños se hagan realidad"_, nunca creyeron encontrar una frase más perfecta para lo que estaban viviendo.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

Finalmente llegaron, bajaron del auto y tocaron el timbre. Darien estaba nervioso, esa pareja, tan querida por su novia, las únicas dos _'Personas adultas_' que sabían de su relación, porque Hotaru también sabía. Su consuelo era que, al menos, ahora sabía que Haruka era mujer. Si no lo hubiera sabido, capaz se mandara una gran cagada. Interrumpió sus pensamientos el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

"_¿En qué momento me sumergí en el fondo del mar?"_ pensó Darien para sus adentros, la mujer que tenía adelante no podía describirse con otra palabra que _Sirena_, su sola presencia recordaba al mar y lo hacía sentir muy tranquilo. _"Realmente un desperdicio"_ conversó nuevamente consigo mismo y rió para sus adentros.

Detrás de ella estaba _Tenshi_, así había denominado Serena a Haruka, tenía puesto un vestido blanco bastante corto y escotado, destacaba su busto y mostraba sus largas y femeninas piernas. Viéndola así no creyó encontrar un apodo mejor, se veía en su porte y en su dulce y a la vez severa mirada, el cabello rubio corto, sólo le faltaban las alas. También era hermosa _"otro desperdicio" _pensó.

"**¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándonos o nos vas a saludar y entrar?"** dijo Haruka, lo que logró sacar a Darien de su ensueño.

"**P…perdón _Tenshi_" **dijo **"Sólo pensaba que Serena no podría haber encontrado mejor apodo para vos"** siguió Darien con su tono seductor y mirando a Haruka directamente a los ojos.

"**No vas a lograr hacerme sonrojar… además, ese apodo es de uso exclusivo de MI **_**Bombón**_**" **dijo ella orgullosamente.

"**Entiendo… luego le consulto si me lo comparte" **finalizó él guiñándole un ojo y besando su mejilla.

Michiru y Serena ya no estaban ahí, apenas habían escuchado la primer frase de Haruka se habían retirado, no querían presenciar la competencia de _'A ver quién la tiene más grande'_. Lo que no sabían era que Darien no se iba a enredar en su juego.

Era temprano para cenar así que decidieron tomar unos mates y luego cocinar, o quizá pedir algo, ya verían.

"**Me olvidé algo en el auto"** dijo Darien.

"**Las llaves están colgadas al lado de la puerta, es la más grande" **mencionó Haruka, no estaba dispuesta a ir a abrirle la puerta, él podía hacerlo solito.

"**Gracias" **dijo él y se dirigió a la puerta sin protestar, para volver a los instantes con dos paquetes y un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y lirios anaranjados.

"**Pero… ¿cómo?… ¿cuándo?" **dijo desconcertada Serena

"**Aah… es un secreto" **respondió Darien de manera intrigante y sumamente divertido **"Las flores para las señoritas" **dijo inclinándose y ofreciéndole el ramo de flores a Haruka y Michiru, **"facturas para el mate"** apoyando un paquete en la mesa **"y este es para Hotaru" **sosteniendo el pequeño paquete en la mano **"¿está?"**

"**Sí acá estoy novio de Tía Sere"** escuchó atrás de él **"Viste que iba a decir que sí"**

"**Tenías razón y, por eso, tengo un regalito para vos" **dijo Darien agachándose a la altura de Hotaru, que ahora estaba al lado.

Hotaru abrió el paquete rompiendo el envoltorio y con el regalo en la mano miró al único hombre en la sala y le preguntó **"¿Qué es?"**

Darien tomó el presente de la mano de Hotaru y se lo colocó mientras decía **"Es un dije, como ves tiene forma de corazón y te lo podés colgar en el cuello como lo estoy haciendo yo"**

"**¡Qué lindo!"** exclamó Hotaru

"**Pero eso no es todo"** dijo Darien como si fuera un vendedor televisivo, **"Mirá"** le dijo mientras abría el corazón en dos **"tiene un espacio para poner fotos y así podes llevar a los que querés siempre con vos"**

Lo último lo dijo tan tiernamente que llegó hasta lo más profundo de las tres mujeres que observaban la escena, una delicada lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Michiru. Pero Hotaru se había quedado en silencio mirando el corazón, pensativa.

De repente levantó la vista y le preguntó a Michiru **"¿Tenés una foto de mamá y papá juntos?"**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Michiru que se quedó sin palabras, Serena enseguida intercedió, dándole tiempo a la joven para que se recompusiera. **"Yo tengo una muy linda, la voy a arreglar para que entre ahí" **dijo señalando el corazoncito.

"**¿Y una de Mamá Shiru y Papá Ruka también?"** preguntó la niña emocionada.

Una gran alegría inundó a Haruka y Michiru que miraron a Darien y le expresaron su total agradecimiento con ese gesto. A partir de ese momento desaparecieron todas las tensiones existentes. Serena fue la persona más feliz, se dirigió a Hotaru y le dijo **"Vamos a ver las fotos que hay acá así elegimos una"** la niña asintió y tomo de la mano a Serena llevándola hacia las fotos.

·•·•·

Haruka se acerco a Darien, le tomó el rostro con sus manos y apoyó su frente sobre la de él **"Me podés decir _Tenshi_ o como se te cante después de esto" **le dijo, luego lo soltó y fue hacia la cocina, volvió en seguida con el mate y la pava.

Cuando hubo regresado, Darien levantó la vista mirando a Haruka y Michiru. Y comenzó a hablar.

"**Saben…"** Era difícil confesar sus sentimientos, pero quería hacerlo. **"Hace unos años yo decidí cerrar mi corazón… perdí a todas las personas que había amado y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto" **Suspiró sonoramente y levantó la vista **"pero un día apareció ella, fue como un huracán que entró en mí y dio vuelta TODO. Me cambió por completo.**

**La conozco hace poco pero me hace sentir tan especial, sólo el hecho de que esté cerca es una total revolución en mi interior.**

**Sé que ustedes son su familia, sus mejores amigas, ella me lo dijo. Hay tanta alegría en su voz y tanta luz en sus ojos cada vez que las nombra, deben haber hecho algo muy importante en su vida"**

Haruka y Michiru se miraron, se dieron cuenta con sus palabras que Serena no le había dicho nada de Seiya, volvieron su vista a él cuando continuó hablando.

"**Serena se convirtió en mi familia, y me gustaría que ustedes también lo sean. Ustedes dos y Hotaru, claro, ella también es muy especial."**

Ellas sonrieron ante la confesión de Darien, Michiru fue la que tomó la palabra **"Nada nos haría más felices"**

"**Eso sí" **Haruka habló ahora **"La llegás a hacer sufrir y te las vas a tener que ver conmigo"**

"**Como digas **_**Tenshi**_**, pero lo que menos quiero en el mundo es hacerla sufrir… todo lo contrario, quiero hacerla feliz a toda costa"**

"**Esa es también nuestro propósito" **dijo Michiru.

Darien se acercó a ella **"Ya que ahora somos familia, ¿puedo ponerte un apodo a vos también? Sere eligió el de Haruka" **preguntó colocando su dedo índice en la nariz de ella suavemente. Michiru sólo atinó a asentir.

"_**Sirena**_**" **dijo Darien suavemente.

Haruka se tensó, los celos la asaltaban a ella ahora, emitió un gruñido y estaba por decir algo pero Darien movió su dedo índice de la nariz de Michiru hacia los labios de ella y dijo **"No te pongas celosa **_**Tenshi**_**… yo ya tengo mi princesa, no te voy a robar tu **_**Sirena**_**" **

Haruka suspiró resignada y tomó el primer mate. Serena y Hotaru volvieron mostrando la foto que habían elegido, era una que Michiru estaba al frente y Haruka abrazándola de atrás.

Serena no sabía qué, pero notaba que algo había cambiado desde que se fuera a buscar la foto hasta ese momento. Sin embargo el cambio era bueno y decidió no preguntar.

La tarde y la noche pasaron con tranquilidad. Todos la pasaron muy bien y acordaron tener una merienda o una cena semanal.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

"**No se van a mover más rápido porque las mires, ¡eh!"**

La voz le hizo levantar la vista de de su reloj, acaso lo había mirado tantas veces.

"**¿De qué hablás Drew?"** intentó disimular Darien.

"**¡Vamos Dar! Si no parás de ver el reloj… ¿esperás algo?"** preguntó y llamó más la atención del pelinegro **"¿o alguien?"**

Darien estaba a punto de protestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió. **"Drew, amor, ya terminé con la torta, cuando se enfríe un poco podés probarla" **Lita cada vez se acercaba más a ellos **"Ah… Hola Darien, no sabía que estabas acá"**

"**Hola Lita… ¿cómo estás?" **preguntó él.

"**Ahhm… claro, ¡evitá responderme si esperás a alguien vos!"** dijo haciéndose el ofendido Andrew.

Darien estaba a punto de abrir la boca **"¿En serio esperás a alguien? ¿Una chica? ¿A quiéeen?" **preguntó Lita apoyándose en la mesa. Había veces que no podía con ella misma cuando de parejas se tratara.

Había llegado a conocer bastante a Darien en el tiempo que llevaba con Andrew, él siempre iba de visita a Crown y ella pasaba una buena cantidad de tiempo ahí, acompañando a su novio. Había descubierto que no era tan amargo como creían, pero sí que era muy solitario. El hecho que estuviera esperando a alguien era algo diferente a lo usual.

Darien suspiró, eran dos contra uno. Instó a su mente a pensar rápido una mentira para decirles. **"Dale Dar… ¿a quién esperás?" **repitió Andrew.

"**A mí" **se escuchó una voz detrás de Andrew y Lita, ambos se giraron a tal velocidad que Darien creyó que se caerían, pero en seguida cambió de opinión. Fue cuando la vieron y reconocieron, que casi se terminan en el piso.

"**Hola Sere" **dijo Darien mientras ella se acercaba y lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Darien cambió de opinión nuevamente, ahora ya no estaban en el piso, estaban hundidos. Las caras que pusieron cuando vieron a Serena besándolo fueron para el recuerdo, lamentó no tener la cámara para poder retratarlos.

"**¿Nos salió bien?" **preguntó Serena sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

"**Miralos"** le respondió él.

"**Ya chicos, cierren la boca que se le van a meter moscas… jajaja"** la rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Darien se contagió de inmediato. Pero los rostros de Andrew y Lita no cambiaban, seguían igual de sorprendidos.

Serena y Darien terminaron calmándose, al notar que sus amigos no reían. **"Escuche que hiciste una torta ¿no?... Sere me comentó que cocinas como los dioses" **dijo Darien para cortar con la tensión que se había generado.

Lita reaccionó **"Aay Sere… ¿qué cosas le estuviste contando? No es para tanto"**

"**Eso voy a tener que evaluarlo por mí mismo" **aseguró él.

"**Yyyo traigo unas porciones… y ¿qué quieren tomar?... creo que alguien nos debe varias explicaciones" **dijo mirando de Darien hacia Serena y volviendo a él repetidas veces.

"**Yo quiero un capuccino, con chocolate rallado arriba y torta, por supuesto jiji" **dijo Serena como si nada hubiera pasado.

"**Yo un café express" **dijo Darien

"**Vamos que te ayudo a traer las cosas" **dijo Lita empujando a Andrew hacia la cocina del Crown.

Cuando Lita y Andrew regresaron con las bebidas y la torta, se sentaron los cuatro y charlaron.

"**¡Basta!"** dijo Andrew de repente y todos lo miraron sorprendidos **"Ya no quiero hablar de temas irrelevantes, ¡quiero que me cuenten!"**

"**Bueno… La primera vez que nos vimos fue en Pagana, hace varias semanas ya"** comenzó Serena. **"nos chocamos saliendo del baño"**.Miró a su novio con dulzura, recordando ese primer momento en que había chocado con él. **"me sorprendí yo misma cuando coqueteaba con él apenas lo conocí"** se sonrojó un poco.

"**Yo me quedé hipnotizado con ella. Me dijo que quizá volvería al bar… y por eso intenté convencerlos de ir a la semana siguiente. Pero no lo logré"** continuó Darien.

"**Ahora me acuerdo… ya me parecía raro que vos insistieras para salir" **comentó Andrew.

"**Con vos pasó algo parecido Sere… también insistías"** dijo Lita.

"**Pero tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos de todas maneras, en Hannoy… creo que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver ¿tengo razón?"** dijo Darien.

"**Ehm… si. Nosotros arreglamos para encontrarnos ahí, nos habíamos conocido unos días antes… Lita vino acá y conversamos y quedamos en vernos otra vez"** explicó Andrew.

"**Y yo le dije que iba a salir con amigas… nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir ahí cada uno por su parte y encontrarnos"** completó Lita.

"**¿Cuántos días antes?" **preguntó Serena curiosa.

"**Cuántos días antes ¿qué?" **dijo Lita confundida.

"**¿Cuándo se conocieron acá en Crown? ¿Fue después de ese sábado en Pagana?"**

"**Sí, fue después. Así empezamos a hablar… habíamos estado los dos en el mismo lugar, cuando vine acá Andrew me reconoció… me dijo que me había visto desde su mesa"** respondió Lita algo sonrojada.

"**Ahm… entonces ellos no tienen toda la responsabilidad de lo nuestro. Sí existe el destino"** dijo Darien a Serena guiñándole el ojo.

"**Sí… ellos sólo tienen la culpa de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar repetidas veces jeje" **dijo Serena divertida.

Siguieron un rato más contando un poco más en detalle todas las veces que se vieron, también las semanas que pasaron separados y de su salida el domingo. El día que se pusieron de novios.

"**Habría que encontrarle alguien a Mina ahora… si no me pareció mal entre Rei y Nicholas hay algo dando vueltas" **dijo Serena.

"**Sí, yo también creo que hay algo ahí" **dijo Andrew.

"**Cuéntenme un poco de ella… ¿cómo es?" **preguntó Darien **"Puede que conozca a alguien"**

Le contaron con bastante detalle cómo era Mina, principalmente Serena y Lita, pero Andrew hacía algún que otro aporte.

"**Así que actriz mmm" **pensó Darien en voz alta. **"Creo que tal vez él…** ** ¿tiene algún gusto especial?"**

"**¿Es hombre?" **dijo Lita, Darien asintió confundido **"Entonces es suficiente"** prosiguió Lita y tanto ella como Serena comenzaron a reírse, contagiando a sus novios.

"**¿Les parece mejor bar o boliche?" **preguntó Darien.

"**Si es para presentarle a tu amigo a Mina, boliche"** respondió Lita.

"**Entonces vayamos a Wet, me gustó la terraza que tiene" **dijo él guiñándole el ojo a Serena, ella sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

Pasaron una tarde muy amena, Darien se fue con Serena para dejar a Andrew trabajar. Caminaron un rato por un parque, desde el domingo se habían visto todos los días y cada rato que pasaban juntos la relación se fortalecía. Estaban convencidos que estaban hechos a medida y que nada cambiaría eso.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)Oº

El sábado Darien y Serena se encontraron más temprano en el boliche. Querían estar un rato solos antes que llegaran sus amigos y tuvieran que disimular otra vez. Andrew y Lita sabían, pero prometieron guardar el secreto por un tiempo, hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para dar a conocer su relación.

Estaban en la terraza mirando las estrellas, Darien apoyado contra una baranda abrazando a Serena, que tenía su espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de él.

"**La pasé muy bien ayer" **dijo Serena, girando la cabeza para mirar a su novio y sonriéndole.

"**Me alegro mucho, porque yo también" **dijo él depositándole un beso en la frente.

"**¿Podemos volver alguna otra vez?" **preguntó Serena haciendo un pucherito.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Nunca podía decirle que no a su princesa, pero menos cuando le ponía esa carita, lo derretía. Le demostraba que todavía era una niña y a la vez una gran mujer. **"Claro, cuando quieras" **le dijo él.

Serena se giró lentamente presionándose contra él a medida que lo hacía, colocó sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó. La pasión que ella ponía en cada uno de sus besos lo embriagaba, le costaba mucho controlarse, ella se comportaba muy seductoramente, nunca era tímida con él. Recordó que estaban en un lugar rodeados de gente, no era un buen momento para dejarse llevar. Pero en cuanto estuvieran a solas, no podría contenerse y se dejaría llevar por todo lo que sentía por ella.

Cortó el beso suavemente y la miró a los ojos, nuevamente se perdió en ese cielo de sensaciones. Ella era simplemente fantástica. **"Creo que deberíamos ir bajando, ya deben estar por llegar"** le dijo con dulzura.

"**Aja"** dijo ella distraídamente. Él no era el único que sufría los efectos de su unión, ella estaba absolutamente sumergida en el mar de sus ojos y aturdida por los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Colocó la mano en el pecho de él y sintió los de él, su corazón también estaba enloquecido.

Bajaron y se sentaron en unas banquetas en la barra a tomar una cerveza mientras esperaban. Conversaron un poco pero Malachite, el amigo de Darien no tardó en llegar. Pidió también una cerveza y se unió a ellos.

Mal, así le decía Darien, era un recién recibido RRPP, muy extrovertido y simpático. Su padre era dueño de una importante productora de series y películas. Serena creyó que no había nadie más perfecto para su amiga.

Las chicas y los amigos de Darien llegaron juntos, venían en el auto de Nicholas. Darien presentó a Mal, Andrew y Nicholas lo habían visto en alguna ocasión, pero no lo conocían realmente.

Mal y Mina congeniaron muy bien, bailaron juntos gran parte de la noche e intercambiaron sus números telefónicos para verse en otra ocasión. Mal le ofreció a Mina participar en un casting y ella quedó fascinada, pero nada es gratis en la vida y a cambio de eso, él le pidió ser su representante. Mina quedó en pensarlo y confirmarle en la semana. Al menos si no resultaban como pareja, podrían tener futuro en una relación de negocios.

Rei se acercó a Serena que se había sentado un rato, Darien estaba a su lado. **"Sere, ahora tenemos que conseguirte un novio a vos"** dijo, se notaba su nivel de alcohol a esa altura de la noche.

"**Primero encargate de tus asuntos con Nicholas y después vemos que hacemos conmigo" **dijo Serena con picardía.

"**Serena tonta, ¿de qué hablás?" **dijo Rei ofendida **"entre Nicholas y yo no hay nada de nada"**

"**¿Estás segura?" **dijo Nicholas acercándose a Rei, besó su cuello y, tomándola de la cintura, la llevó nuevamente a la pista de baile.

Serena y Darien sonrieron ante la escena. Ella bostezó e intentó disimularlo, pero Darien lo notó **"¿Estás cansada princesa?" **

"**No no" **dijo Serena

"**¿Segura?" **preguntó Darien mientras ella bostezaba por segunda vez.

"**Bueno…sí, un poco cansada estoy"** dijo apenada.

"**¿Querés que nos vayamos? Creo que nuestro propósito de esta noche ya está terminado" **dijo él suavemente.

Serena suspiró y dijo **"Dale, esperame afuera…yo le aviso a las chicas"**

·•·•·

"**¿Estás segura que querés irte sola? Si esperás un rato, los chicos nos llevan" **decía Mina.

"**Si Mina, no te preocupes. Me tomo un taxi"** dijo Serena, pero no era cierto, Darien la llevaría a su casa.

"**Está bien, cuidate. Mañana hablamos"**

"**Avisale a las chicas que no sé donde están"** dijo Serena mientras la saludaba a ella y a Mal.

"**Lita con Andrew en la terraza y Rei y Nicholas estaban mimoseándose en aquel rincón" **dijo descaradamente Mina señalando.

"**Jajaj… Chau Mina, Chau Mal"**

·•·•·

"**¿Listo?"** preguntó Darien y Serena asintió **"Bueno…vamos, dejé el auto en la otra cuadra"**

Allí se dirigieron, subieron al auto y emprendieron camino rumbo a la casa de Serena. No conversaron durante el trayecto, pero ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y acariciaba su brazo con mucha ternura.

"**Llegamos, princesa"** le dijo Darien suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro, estaba adormecida.

"**mmm… quisiera despertar siempre así"** dijo Serena mientras abría los ojos. Darien la besó, la confesión de la rubia lo derritió.

El beso que empezó suave fue subiendo de temperatura, Serena desprendió disimuladamente su cinturón de seguridad y una vez que estuvo libre se sentó de un salto en el regazo de Darien. Él se sorprendió por la reacción de ella y le dijo **"veo que ya te despertaste"**

"**Aja"** dijo ella y atacó sus labios nuevamente.

Sus labios húmedos se rozaban y sus lenguas traviesas se entrelazaban disfrutando cada rincón de su unión. Cortaron suavemente el beso por la falta de aire, y Serena comenzó a darle suaves besos en el rostro a Darien, hacia un costado y luego hacia el otro, hasta que llegó a su oreja, la besó suavemente y mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo. Darien echó su cabeza hacia atrás de placer y ella aprovechó para desplazar sus besos al cuello de su novio.

Él acariciaba la espalda de ella, hasta que llegó a sus hombros descubiertos, suavemente acercó sus labios a ellos, haciendo que Serena despegara los suyos de su cuello. Besó cada centímetro de su desnudez, desde el extremo, pasando por la clavícula hasta que llegó a su cuello, lo besó con la misma pasión que ella a él.

Y de repente se detuvo, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Serena y le dio un suave beso en los labios. **"Este no es el lugar correcto princesa"** le dijo tan suavemente que ella se derritió y deseó con toda su alma estar en un lugar que sí lo fuera.

"**Va a ser mejor que entres a tu casa ya"** le dijo con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar, ella hizo un pucherito y él casi flaquea **"es lo mejor"** dijo con un hilo de voz y ella asintió.

El abrió la puerta, bajó del auto con ella en brazos y la llevó así hasta la puerta de su casa donde la bajó **"Que descanses hermosa"** le dijo.

"**Gracias"** dijo ella **"vos también y que sueñes con los angelitos"**

"**Jaja… no hay dudas que hoy voy a soñar con vos y con tus besos" **le dijo dándole un suave beso.

"**Y yo voy a soñar con **_**el lugar correcto**_**"** dijo ella haciendo que ambos rieran.

"**Ya va a llegar" **dijo él mientras ella entraba a su casa y le daba el último beso **"Te amo"**

La confesión la tomó por sorpresa y pensó en la suerte que tenía de tener un hombre así a su lado, tan dulce, cariñoso, romántico y, aparentemente, sin miedos.

·•·

_**Just believe in yourself**_

_**Hear this voice from deep inside**_

_**It's the call of your heart**_

_**Close your eyes and you will find**_

·•·

"**Yo también te amo"**

* * *

_Canciones:_

_Aerosmith – Dream on_

_Scorpions – Send Me an Angel_

* * *

(1)Tenshi: significa Ángel en japonés.

Es una idea que se podría decir que 'robé' de una gran escritora de fics en esta misma página. _Anja Hoyl_, escribe en inglés pero las historias que leí de ella son fantásticas, las recomiendo.

* * *

Hola chicuelas!! ¿Cómo andan?

Yo hoy no les escribo desde Leeor (Leeor es mi compu… sí, tiene nombre… estoy loca, son cosas q pasan P ). Estoy visitando a mi Mamo personal… una semana y media con él… despertarme con su voz todos los días (o despertarlo yo a él… da igual) y con mimos… Pero no todo es color de rosa, vine a estudiar… y nada de chistes como: "ja! Claro! Vas a estudiar ANATOMÍA!!" o "¿Tenés que rendir aparato reproductor?" etc etc. No no… mi Mamo es un chico muy estudioso con un importante promedio en su carrera y, como yo también tengo que estudiar y solita me faltan ganas, se que él me va a obligar. Y los ratos de descanso van a ser más entretenidos jiji (les permito ser mente sucias!!) Piénsenlo así: ¿ustedes quieren lemon? Yo necesito inspiración para eso… jeje

Después de tanto bla bla bla, le comento un poco de este capítulo. La verdad es que me encantó escribirlo. Al principio me costó un poco, pero una vez que acomodé las ideas empezó a fluir cual agua en un arroyo (sigo delirando) y acá está, un capítulo doble por decirlo de alguna manera. Es bien larguito… es para que no se quejen tanto, aunque se que lo van a hacer, cuando tarde para publicar el próximo… Cuenten, una semana y media acá, más una semana más internada estudiando Física Cuántica y programación en C+ (ahora saben de dónde sale mi locura… piénsenlo dos veces antes de estudiar ingeniería) y we… después de rendir seguro que estará con ustedes el capítulo 8 (si se me ocurre algo antes y lo puedo terminar, quizá llegue antes, pero no lo esperen). Paciencia pido, por favor!

Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome y darme ganas con sus reviews para que siga escribiendo. No falta mucho para el final de la historia (creo que se termina en el 10).

Agradezco particularmente a:

**Isis Janet: **Acá tenés el siguiente capítulo, donde Hotaru tiene su partecita también. Espero que te haya gustado. Muacks

**cristina:** Es gorda de alma jeje… Por suerte mi cuerpo se porta bien y asimila de buena manera todo lo que como. Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap. Muacks

**arias serena: **mmm… ya veremos si hay lágrimas por amor en este fic… Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**ForeverSerena: **como he prometido, este capítulo fue el doble que los otros, espero que te haya gustado también el doble de los otros jeje. Ya leí tus historias y, como te dije, me gustaron mucho… ya quiero saber cómo siguen!! Cuidate vos también. Muacks

**Sakura-Moon: **sí, dispuestos están… eso seguro. Supongo que lo habrás notado un poco más en este capítulo lo de la complicidad jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Muacks

**Pame:** en este chap tenés más momentos de ellos juntos… disfrutando su amor y demostrando lo pasionales que son jeje… ¿No te parece que la actitud de Sere se parece a la de alguien? jeje (shh, no digas quien!). En el examen del viernes me fue MAL, estaba engripada y no funcionaba así que tendré que darla libre esa puta materia. ¿¿Y con el doc?? QUIERO SABEEEERRR!! Muacks

**isa1181: **No te preocupes que Dar va a cumplir su promesa de ser feliz… al menos es lo que tengo pensado de momento…

¿Y quién no quisiera despertar con una voz así todas las mañanas?… aunque lo prefiero al ladito mío más que por teléfono.

Habrás visto que en este capítulo la miel se derramó por completo de tarro y embadurnó no sólo los cereales sino toooda la mesa y el piso jaja… brota brota la miel!! Y hacía falta un extinguidor adentro del auto también jeje. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me encantan. Muacks

**Darienlover: **este capítulo está para engolosinarse con Darien… esta para comérselo enterito con lo tierno que es con Hotaru. Gracias por tus reviews. Muacks

**Suyi:** hoy ya es lunes, supongo que estarás rindiendo o ya saliste… ¿cómo fue? A mí el viernes MAL… me levante super engripada y no me salía nada… ni lo más básico para la materia (que sería un 2+2 para un secundario completo jaja) me salía… un bajón, voy a tener que darla libre, porque no pienso recursarla. Éxitos el jueves, si no hablamos antes… Mil millones de gracias por toda tu ayuda y charlotas, claro… Muacks

**Angie Bloom: **jiji… qué bueno que no te guste mi fic jaja. Te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tus comentarios… Y sobre Dar… es el hombre deseado, no?? La miel se me escapó de las manos, cayó sobre el teclado y llevó a tan fantástica creación… el Darien más meloso del mundo jaja. Espero que actualices pronto los tuyos y felices dos años en !! Muacks

**isabel: **Muchas gracias. Muacks

**pss:** Me alegro que te gusten los chaps románticos… porque es lo que acabás de leer y vas a seguir leyendo por aquí… dos personitas entregándose al amor y venciendo los miedos poco a poco jiji. Espero tu actualización ahora… no me hagas esperar tanto. Muacks

**NeoReina-sailormoon****: **jaja… a mi ya no me dicen que apague la compu… después sufro yo solita las consecuencias de acostarme tan tarde, pero no tengo a nadie que me desplace de mi Leeor.

Sí, Darien es un bombón… pero los helados no se desperdician… así que mejor tirárselo encima a él y comerlo de ahí jejeje… que mente sucia que tengo!!

Como viste el siguiente capítulo fueron más ratos de Sere y Dar… y gente enterándose de su secretito y ocultándose al mismo tiempo… mucho mucho pasó acá. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Muacks

**caroone: **¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer alguien y arruinarles la felicidad?¿Qué pasa si este fic es todo liindo y no hay nada malo? Jeje… ya lo vas a descubrir, sólo vas a tener que esperar un poquito más que las veces anteriores. Gracias por tu review. Muacks

**luz sandra: **mmmm almendras!! Jajaja… entre merengue y almendras no se con cual quedarme… CON LAS DOS!! Jaja gorrrda que soy! Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Muacks

**Marta:** jaja, ya me retó Suyi con eso… es que sinceramente nunca creí que podía escribir, me consideraba una persona de poca imaginación, pero we… me encontré un día con mi cabecita volando por ahí y fabricando ideas para que Mamo conquiste a Sere. A Mamo lo hice como la miel pura y a Sere le puse un poco de mí, jiji… Muacks

**annyfansailormoon****: **si lo amabas tanto antes no me imagino ahora… después de la ternura que se mandó con Hotaru y la GRAN confesión a Sere jiji. Bueno, cuando llegue el momento, si llega, te aviso y armamos una gran congregación y marcha a cagar a golpes a Seiya… hago convocatoria!! Jaja. Muacks

**NeoSerenityMoon****: **Bienvenida a mi fic! si en el capítulo anterior Darien te pareció sincero… en este qué me decis?? La gran confesión a Haru y Michi derrite, verdad? Y otra escenita de Hotaru, esa nena le roba el corazón a cualquiera. Ahora tiene más que un par… ya son dos parejitas que saben de ellos… y cómo se entera el resto?? Habrá que ver… próximamente (pero no en el próximo capítulo jeje). Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	9. Cap 8: Encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 8

Encuentro inesperado

Era domingo, Serena iba caminando y mirando las vidrieras. Espiaba entre las rejas ya que todos los negocios estaban cerrados. De repente pegó un salto, era su celular ¿hacía cuánto que lo tenía? Tres, cuatro años… y todavía no se acostumbraba a que vibrara en su bolsillo. Atendió **"¿Hola?"**

"**Princesa, ¿ya saliste de tu casa?"**

"**Sí, hace un ratito, voy caminando tranquila"**La voz de su novio la hizo sobreponerse de su susto

"**¡Uh, qué cagada!****"** Exclamó decepcionado Darien** "Porque surgió una emergencia en el hospital y me va a tomar un rato más de lo que pensaba"**

"**No te hagas drama."** Lo tranquilizó ella** "Aprovecho y le hago una visita a 'nuestra' heladería. Te espero ahí ¿Dale?" **

"**¡Dale! Nos vemos en un rato entonces. Muacks" **Accedió él.

"**Muacks"**

°O(¯'·.• S •.·'¯)O°

Pidió su helado y se sentó en un banco afuera de la heladería a disfrutar del último rato de luz natural.

Miraba las nubes moverse a gran velocidad, sus pensamientos la llevaron a Setsuna. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que se fuera de su vida, _"¿sólo un mes?"_ pensó, había vivido tantas cosas últimamente. Parecía una eternidad.

No habían sido pruebas fáciles, el desafío de enseñarle a una niña tan pequeña a vivir sin sus padres biológicos, ayudar a Haruka y Michiru en sus nuevos roles, y el saberse enamorada de Darien. En tan poco tiempo, él la hizo sentir mejor que nunca.

"_Me dijo que me ama"_ pensó _"y yo lo amo a él, estoy segura"_. Se sonrojó levemente al recordar cómo se había comportado la noche anterior. Realmente él hacía que ella fuera distinta, atrevida, salvaje. Suspiró profundamente. No tenía miedo de entregarse a él, de mostrarse ella misma, sin sus escudos.

Una corriente de aire frío la hizo estremecerse. Se frotó los brazos en un intento de darse calor.

"**Abrigate con esto."** La voz que escuchó hizo que parara sus movimientos en seco, levantó la vista temerosa y confirmó sus sospechas.

"**¿Qqqué hacés acá?"** preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

"**Tomá, abrígate que hace frío." **Dijo colocándole el saco en los hombros

"**¡No me toques! ¡Te pregunté qué hacés acá!" **Dijo ella elevando su voz.

"**Me imaginé que te iba a encontrar acá. Vine a buscarte."** Aseguró orgullosamente.

"**No te hubieras molestado, te podés ir ya."** Respondió irritada.

"**No, quería verte, hablar con vos"**

"**¡Llegaste dos años tarde, Seiya!" **El enojo ya se reflejaba en sus ojos **"¡ANDATE!"**

"**No, no me voy a ir. Estoy acá porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin vos"**

"**¿No te tomó demasiado tiempo darte cuenta?" **Dijo ella irónicamente

"**Nunca es tarde cuando hay amor"** sentenció Seiya seguro **"Sé que podemos arreglar las cosas y volver a estar juntos"**

"**¿Qué pasó? Se terminó tu carrera y decidiste volver por lo seguro."** Respondió con sarcasmo.

"**¡No! Vine a buscarte para llevarte conmigo. Quiero compartir todo lo que me pasa con vos"**

"**¡No tenés vergüenza! ¿Por qué no lo compartís con el mozo que me dio la flor? Al menos a él le dijiste algo, a mí simplemente me abandonaste." **Dijo Serena mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a dejar que sus lágrimas vieran la luz, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y lo enfrentó.

"**Perdoname mi amor, nunca quise hacerte mal… **_**pero quería que tener algo que ofrecerte**_** y en ese momento no lo tenía"** Dijo justificando su abandono.

"**¿Nunca pensaste que lo único que necesitaba era **_**amor**_**? Te necesitaba a vos, no lo que pudieras darme.**

**¿Acaso creíste que iba a estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos? Si al menos hubieras tenido los huevos de decirme las cosas en la cara… Ni una carta dejaste, sólo una flor. **

**¿Tenés idea cómo estuve yo cuando te fuiste?"** Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

"**Claro que no, no te importaba… Sólo te importaba tu carrera, y estoy segura que sigue siendo tu único interés. Así que haceme un favor, desaparecé y no vuelvas más."**

Seiya no podía creer la seguridad con que Serena decía esas palabras. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fría, tan fuerte? ¿Tanto la había lastimado? Había conocido muchas mujeres en Estados Unidos, siendo parte de un grupo de pop tan conocido, abundaban y se regalaban. Morochas, pelirrojas, rubias, morenas, latinas, todas hermosas y de todas las edades. Pero ninguna le llegaba a los talones a su Serena. Ella siempre estaba cuando él la necesitaba, lo acompañaba a los ensayos, se amoldaba a sus horarios, iba a sus recitales.

La noticia por parte de su representante llegó de golpe, estaban los tres tan emocionados que tomaron la decisión de preparar sus cosas e irse cuanto antes, ese mismo día, no querían perder un segundo de su futuro éxito. Cuando estaban por subir al avión Yaten le preguntó por Serena, recién ahí se acordó de ella, iban a verse. Le pidió de favor a su representante que le hiciera llegar una flor, la que él quisiera, no tenía idea cuál era la preferida de su novia.

Ya en pleno auge de su carrera se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran lo mismo sin ella. Comenzó a pensar que lo había hecho por ella, que ahora podía darle la vida que se merecía. Lo repitió tantas veces que se autoconvenció, para él era la única verdad.

Ahora había vuelto por ella y no iba a darse por vencido. **"No, no me voy nada. Yo te amo, quiero estar con vos… Quiero que seamos felices"**

"**Si lo que realmente querés es que yo sea feliz, andate por el mismo camino que viniste y no vuelvas más" **

"**Pero yo no puedo ser feliz sin vos" **Seiya hizo un último intento.

"**Yo tampoco podía ser feliz sin vos… sin embargo lo superé y aprendí a vivir así."** Confesó ella.

"**Yo… no…" **Intentó hablar nuevamente él.

"**Vos… no…" **Se burló Serena y eso le dio fuerza para decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba. **"Vos no querías irte, pero lo hiciste. Vos no querías lastimarme, pero lo hiciste. Vos no podías vivir sin mí, pero lo hiciste…**

**Seiya… hacé de cuenta que yo no existo, como hago yo con vos."**

Esta vez Seiya se sintió vencido, sus palabras habían sido duras, ¿realmente no existía para ella? **"Por hoy te voy a dejar… pero no me voy a dar por vencido, vas a ser mía otra vez" **Así dio por finalizado su encuentro, no tenía más argumentos para luchar por ella en ese momento, giró y desapareció.

Serena cayó rendida en el banco, minutos antes había estado tomando su helado, pensando en la gente que quería y en su novio. Pero la vuelta de Seiya había arruinado todo. Ahora se sentía tan vulnerable, levantó sus piernas y las abrazó. Las lágrimas que había retenido al fin comenzaron a caer, y al parecer sin intención cesar.

Un gran trueno sonó haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Raudamente la lluvia comenzó a caer, mezclando sus dulces gotas con las saladas lágrimas de la joven.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)O°

Se había retrasado demasiado, la incesante lluvia había oscurecido el cielo como si fuera de noche. Darien apuró su marcha lo más que pudo, quería llegar cuanto antes con su princesa.

Disminuyó la velocidad y frenó en la puerta de la heladería. Lo que vio lo descolocó, sabía que su novia era despistada, pero tanto como para estar bajo el agua sin cubrirse y sin abrigo, no.

Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, bajó velozmente del auto y, sin importarle la lluvia, corrió hacia ella.

Verla así le partió el corazón, su pequeño vestido azul estaba totalmente empapado, abrazaba sus desnudas piernas con sus delgados brazos y sus ojos, totalmente colorados e hinchados, miraban el infinito. Ella ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

"**Sere"** La llamó Darien sin obtener respuesta **"Princesa… mi amor"**

Ella no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera cuando la tocó, un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió, pero igual seguía encerrada en sus pensamientos. Delicadamente la rodeó con sus brazos para darle calor, a pesar de que él ya empezaba a empaparse. Y al fin ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y aflojó el agarre de sus piernas. La levantó y con cuidado volvió a su vehículo, al llegar la acomodó en el asiento del acompañante y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Serena temblaba y su mirada seguía perdida. Darien estaba muy preocupado, sin decir nada, puso su auto en marcha y se apuró, Serena estaba en un estado de shock, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado bajo la lluvia, pero había sido el necesario para bajar su temperatura.

Llegó rápidamente a su edificio, afortunadamente tenía estacionamiento y no expondría a Serena de nuevo a la lluvia. La tomó otra vez en brazos para llevarla hasta su departamento. Una vez allí la dejó en el sillón del living y corrió a buscar una toalla con la cual la envolvió abrazándola con cariño.

"**Sere"** La llamó nuevamente, ella sólo lo miró. Él se alegró, ya que era un cambio y le dijo con dulzura **"Secate un poco y sacate la ropa, yo te voy a preparar un baño"**

Darien la espió mientras se alejaba, quería estar seguro que haría lo que le dijo, quedó satisfecho cuando ella comenzó a desabrocharse sus sandalias. Agradeció tener suficiente presión de agua para llenar la bañera en sólo minutos, tomó otro juego de toallas, lo colocó sobre un banquito y fue en busca de su novia.

En su regreso al living pudo observar que en el piso, junto a Serena, estaba su ropa y calzado. Se acercó a ella y la alzó nuevamente, esta vez ella se sorprendió y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de su novio. Él la besó delicadamente en la mejilla, dándole a entender que estaba todo bien. La llevó al baño y la depositó sobre una alfombrita, que la protegía de los fríos cerámicos. **"Te dejo para que te bañes" **le dijo suavemente, besó su frente y se fue.

Recién en ese momento, él se cambió su ropa mojada por otra seca. Optó por un jogging negro y una remera gris. Revolvió un poco en su placard y encontró un pantalón de pijama azul, una remera vieja que ya no le entraba y un buzo y lo llevó a la otra habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina, puso la pava al fuego y dejó listas las tazas con sus respectivos saquitos de té. Llamó a Lita para avisarle que no se encontrarían con ellos para cenar, le contó sin detalles el porqué, ella se preocupó pero confió que ella estaría bien con Darien, ya era momento de contarle.

Estaba recogiendo la ropa mojada para lavarla cuando Serena se asomó con una toalla envolviendo su dorado cabello y otra alrededor de su delgado cuerpo.

Darien le sonrió y le dijo **"Hermosa, en la habitación de la derecha te dejé algo de ropa, es un poco grande pero te va a servir. Yo te espero acá"**

Serena asintió y se dirigió hacia allí. Una vez dentro sintió que la habían transportado a otro mundo. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de un suave verde, había una amplia cama, una cómoda con un gran espejo y un placard que abarcaba toda una pared, todos en madera color caoba.

Lo que más llamó su atención fueron los cuadros, ella los conocía, los había visto en París y Roma. Eran _Eros y Psique_, de niños y adultos (1), los protagonistas de la historia de amor más bella de la mitología.

Se vistió y le echó un último vistazo a los cuadros.

En el living la esperaba Darien, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sólo el hecho de recordar lo que había sucedido la hacía sentir impotente.

A través de sus ojos empañados vio que él estaba sentado en el sillón y en la mesita había dos tazas, se acercó lentamente. Darien giró su cabeza hacia ella, le dio una puntada de dolor el verla así. Sabía que no era el causante de sus lágrimas pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella se agarró de su remera, apoyó el rostro en su pecho y al instante su llanto se intensificó.

"**Ya princesa… calmate que no te va a hacer bien"** le dijo Darien suavemente.

"**Es… que…"** respondió ella entre sollozos **"tengo…que… explicarte…"**

"**No es necesario hermosa, vamos a tomar el té, te va a hacer bien algo calentito"**

"**Pero yo QUIERO explicarte"** dijo Serena con fuerza y separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

"**Está bien, pero primero tranquilizate y tomá el té"** le dijo él.

Se sentaron en el sillón, Darien encendió la tele para distraer un poco a Serena mientras tomaba su bebida caliente.

·•·•·

"**Ese cuarto…"** dijo tímidamente Serena **"no es tuyo, ¿verdad?"**

"**No"** respondió Darien **"era de mi tía"**

"**Tu tía…" **reflexionó ella **"¿vivís con ella?"**

"**Vivía… Ella ya no está, falleció hace dos años" **en su rostro se reflejó la tristeza que sentía, Serena lo acarició demostrándole comprensión. **"Lo siento mucho"**.

"**Gracias, pero no te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 11 años. A partir de ese momento me mudé con mi tía, ella fue una segunda madre para mí, me enseñó tantas cosas." **Dijo Darien con sinceridad.

"**No estás solo"** susurró Serena con sus ojos cristalizados por lágrimas **"Yo estoy con vos… dejame ayudarte a sanar tu corazón"**

Darien no se esperaba esas palabras pero al escucharlas un cosquilleo le recorrió la panza y abrazó a Serena en agradecimiento. Pero él no era el único que había sufrido, sabía que ella también y que ese mismo día había revivido su dolor.

"**Con una condición"** propuso Darien, Serena lo miró con cara rara antes de preguntar **"¿Cuál?"**

"**Que me permitas sanar el tuyo"** le dijo apoyando su dedo índice en su pecho, Serena sólo asintió y dejó salir sus lágrimas.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos reconfortándola y ella al fin lloró, liberándose por completo del pasado. Serena escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, arrugando con los puños su remera, ahora humedecida por las lágrimas.

Poco a poco, los espasmos de Serena se calmaron, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, Darien pudo notarlo cuando ella se separó lentamente de su pecho. Ella tomó aire y, entre sollozos logró decir **"Te estaba esperando en la heladería y apareció Seiya"**.

Darien la miró desconcertado, Serena comprendió y le explicó **"Seiya es mi ex novio… él me abandonó"** suspiró recordando ese día **"Un día desapareció, se fue sin avisar.**

**Teníamos una cita… él nunca apareció, sólo le dejó al mozo una flor para que me la diera"** sus sollozos iban en aumento y le dificultaba la explicación **"Él y sus hermanos tenían una banda pop… aparentemente recibieron una oferta para hacer carrera en Estados Unidos y ese mismo día se fueron, sin siquiera decir adiós"**

Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿quién en su sano juicio abandonaría a alguien como Serena? Eso era algo que ella no podría responderle, pero sí podía responderle su otra duda **"¿Cuándo?"**

"**¿Que cuándo fue esto?"** consultó Serena, él asintió.

"**Hace dos años se fue, y hasta hoy no tuve noticias de él"** dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros. **"Ahora volvió y decidió que quiere que esté con él, porque no es que quiere estar conmigo.**

**Él nunca estuvo conmigo… con el tiempo aprendí eso, yo era sólo un adorno en su vida"**

A medida que la historia avanzaba Darien se iba tensionando más, y cuando ella hizo silencio aprovechó y preguntó **"Vos… ¿lo querés? ¿Querés estar con él?"**

Serena entendió sus dudas, y claro, había llorado un mar de lágrimas y cualquiera creería que era por el idiota de Seiya. Ni ella misma sabía la razón de su llanto, pero de algo estaba segura, Seiya no era el motivo.

"**La verdad es que lo quise, lo amé y mucho… Pero ya no. Y NO, no volvería con él ni por todo el oro del mundo"**

Darien se relajó de pronto y Serena lo notó **"¡Tonto!"** exclamó **"¿Creíste que iba a dejar al hombre de mi vida para volver con ese?"**

Darien bajó su vista avergonzado ¿cómo pudo dudar de ella? Serena tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo hizo mirarla a los ojos y muy suavemente le dijo **"Vos me hacés sentir cosas absolutamente desconocidas para mí. Y****créeme cuando te digo que no puedo, ni quiero esperar para descubrir cuántas cosas más pueden existir****.****"**

Darien quedó mudo con sus palabras, ella aprovechó y lo besó dulcemente, expresándole todo lo que había dicho con un gesto. Él respondió a su beso y la abrazó. Y así quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

El agotador día hizo estragos en Serena y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Darien. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación de su tía. La acostó en la cama y la arropo. Sentado junto a ella la observó durante un rato, besó su frente y la dejó durmiendo en paz, realmente lo necesitaba.

Venció la tentación y se fue a acostar a su habitación, después de juntar las tazas y lavarlas.

·•·•·

Un sentimiento raro la hizo despertarse, miró a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación. Había estado ahí más temprano, era ese lugar verde, lleno de paz y con los hermosos cuadros. No recordaba cuándo se había dormido, ni cómo había llegado ahí, pero recordaba dónde estaba el baño y allí debía ir.

De regreso a la habitación notó una puerta a la izquierda, esa debía ser la habitación de Darien, se asomó a la puerta y lo vio durmiendo boca arriba, sin remera y apenas tapado con una sábana. La tentación pudo más que ella y decidió acostarse con él.

Se quitó el pantalón que le quedaba grande y le incomodaba, y se deslizó dentro de la sábana. Se acercó bien a su novio, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó antes de volver a quedar dormida.

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)O°

La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana lo despertó.

La noche lo inundó de hermosos sueños y la mañana lo encontró con una sonrisa. Sintió un peso atípico sobre su pecho, al mirar descubrió que era el brazo de su princesa ¿en qué momento se había ubicado ahí? Ahora sabía la causa de sus bellos sueños.

Rozó la delicada piel del brazo de su novia con la yema de sus dedos produciendo un ligero estremecimiento en ella pero no la despertó. La observó detenidamente, ¡qué hermosa!

Besó su frente y ella abrió sus luceros azules lentamente hasta encontrar las gemas zafiro de él. Se acercaron sin dejar de mirarse hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, esa unión era perfecta, estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, profundizaron el beso al mismo tiempo. Serena movió su mano del pecho al rostro de Darien y lo acarició dulcemente, deslizando sus dedos hacia su cuello. Agradeció para sus adentros que su novio durmiera sin remera, lo que le permitió explorar los marcados pectorales de él. Siguió su camino atravesando sus abdominales, donde que notó que también dormía sin pantalón. Rozó el elástico del bóxer y descubrió que ella no era la única excitada.

No podía dejar quieta su mano, la piel de Darien le quemaba, regresó el movimiento hacia el pecho y, pasando por el hombro, acarició su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los propios.

Fue en ese momento que él tomó el control, cortó suavemente el beso y, sin soltar su mano la hizo girar y se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre su brazo libre. Sintió la suavidad de sus piernas desnudas y no pudo aguantarse más, atacó su cuello besando, lamiendo y mordiéndolo suavemente.

Serena no podía evitar suspirar, vagar por el sinfín de emociones que la boca de Darien generaba. Emitió un sonoro gemido cuando sus dientes se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Eso la hizo reaccionar, juntó fuerzas y empujó a Darien, cayendo él de espaldas a la cama y ella sobre él.

Devoró a Darien de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella, pero no se detuvo en la oreja. Avanzó por el pecho, mordisqueando los diminutos pezones de su novio y lamiendo con pasión su abdomen hasta que se encontró con el molesto bóxer. Introdujo sus manos entre la tela y la piel, y con una gran destreza y un poco de ayuda de Darien, se deshizo de la molestia.

"**Esto es injusto"** dijo Darien desconcertando a Serena, que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mirándolo extrañada.

Él aprovechó y le sacó la remera, pero aún no estaba convencido. Flexionó las rodillas, haciendo que ella se deslizara por sus piernas hasta que la delicada tela celeste de su tanguita hizo contacto con su miembro, Serena arqueó su espalda de placer.

Darien se enderezó hasta alcanzar los labios de la rubia, los devoró como si no hubiera mañana. Hizo que ella se inclinara hacia atrás para atacar con la misma devoción su pecho derecho, mientras acariciaba con su mano el izquierdo, mordisqueó suavemente el pezón, y cuando consideró que era suficiente le dedico al otro pecho los mismos besos. Serena gemía y hundía sus uñas en la espalda de él.

"**Ppoor ffavoor Darien"** rogaba ella entre gemidos.

Ante el pedido desesperado de Serena, Darien la alzó y la puso de espaldas a la cama, aprovechando para sacarle la última molestia que quedaba. Se estiró abriendo el cajón de la mesita de luz, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Serena no entendía qué hacía hasta que él comenzó a colocarse el preservativo, él se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba y se cuidaba él.

Darien se ubicó sobre su novia, sosteniendo su peso sobre uno de sus codos, con la mano que le quedaba libre rozó la intimidad de Serena sintiendo la humedad y descubriendo que necesidad de ella era tan grande como la propia.

Suavemente la penetró, ambos suspiraron de placer. Comenzó con movimientos suaves, aprovechó nuevamente su mano desocupada para acariciar el cuerpo de Serena. Desde la rodilla, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por la cintura, al llegar a su pecho estimuló el pezón con movimientos circulares produciendo que la boca de Serena emitiera todo tipo de sonidos.

Los jadeos de ella lo volvían loco, la besó fervientemente y ella respondía a sus besos con la misma desesperación. Sus lenguas danzaban entre gemidos y gritos ahogados.

Serena deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Darien hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los presionó con fuerza logrando una penetración más profunda que fue acompañada por un ronco gemido de su novio.

Los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron y su respiración se hizo más pesada. Serena volvió sus manos a la espalda de él acariciándolo, marcándolo con sus uñas. Ese roce eliminó el control de Darien, que aceleró sus movimientos logrando que ella largara un gritito y arqueara su espalda, aumentando la penetración.

De repente él sintió una leve punzada de dolor, eran las uñas de Serena dándole a entender que ella estaba experimentando el punto cumbre, al instante llegó al clímax él también.

_·•·_

_**En tus uñas hay rastros de mi piel**_

_**y en mi piel hay sudor del compartido **_

_**es sudor de sal que sabe a miel **_

_**son tus manos arañando en lo prohibido. **_

_·•·_

Darien se separó lentamente de ella, robándole un último gemido. Se quitó la protección y volvió a acostarse, atrayendo a Serena junto a él.

"**Te amo"** le dijo con ternura.

"**Y yo a vos, no te das una idea cuánto."** respondió ella con sus últimas fuerzas.

El cansancio llegó suavemente sobre ellos, juntos y después de amarse, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

(1) Para que se hagan una idea: los cuadros son _"L'Amour et Psyché, enfants"_ de Adolphe William Bouguereau y _"Cupid and Psyche"_ de Fraçois Gerard (que está en el Louvre). Googleenlos y obsérvenlos, son realmente hermosos, son los dos cuadros que tengo colgados en mi cuarto. Con el de Gerard yo me quedé absolutamente embobada, estuve como media hora parada frente al cuadro mirándolo en el Louvre, y recorrí cielo y tierra hasta conseguir una lámina.

* * *

_Canción:_

_Ricardo Arjona – Duerme_

* * *

Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón

No sé si fue suficiente pero creo que entendieron la idea… como todas las personas del mundo, tengo mis excusas: exámenes, novio, facultad, falta de inspiración, etc.

No son relevantes, pero we… es lo que hay!! Lo de la falta de inspiración y de tiempo fue lo que más me mató, tenía pensado un oneshot para el cumple de Mamo y no tuve ni tiempo de escribirlo… me falta poquito y ya casi lo termino, DOS semanas después… verá la luz en los próximos días así que estén atentas!!

Estuve y estoy a mil y voy a intentar actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, no va a ser como antes, salvo que me ataque una ola inspirativa y me escriba un capítulo en un día. No le falta mucho al fic para terminarse, falta poco poco…

Con respecto a este capítulo… es como mucho, no? Volvió Seiya (¿quién no quiere cagarlo a golpes?) hay LEMON, ya los tórtolos saben de sus "desgracias"… realmente no le falta nada… volví con un capítulo carnoso, jugoso, delicioso…

No estoy muy muy parlanchina hoy. (jaja, no me la creo ni yo esa…). Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura como yo de la escritura…

Ahora sí… los replys (que son muchos, wiiii)

**Isis Janet:** Me tardé un poco pero acá está el 8…. Espero que te haya gustado como los anteriores. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**ariasserena: **¿Qué acaso ves el futuro? Jajaj… Ya ves que todo lo que pensaste que pasaría casi pasó… pero ya no hay más secretos (entre ellos) y es todo amor y pasión!! Muacks

**SAN: **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Espero que este también. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**Darienlover: **Ya viste que Darien sigue siendo muy caballero… ¿Qué es eso de dejarla durmiendo sola en la habitación? Pero Sere se apiola y hace que las cosas sean como ella y nosotras queremos. Muacks

**Suyi: **we… pocas veces te respondo los reviews, hablamos seguido así que no tiene mucho sentido… Ya leíste el enfrentamiento y la mañana jiji ya lo leíste…. No es ninguna novedad para vos… pero ¿te gusto? Ya se viene el guan… prometo terminarlo prontito! Jiji…no estoy muy replyera hoy (sigo inventando palabras, pero vos me entendés)… Muacks

**Angie Bloom:** Vos me dirás si mi novio me ayudó bien o mal…. Es el primer Lemon que escribo y no me termina de convencer… ya iré mejorando con el correr de los fics… sisi, me tomaré mi tiempo pero voy a escribir más cosas si mi cabecita sigue paseando por ahí. Y Darien, él sigue RE meloso y a mí me gusta así!! Muacks

**isa1181: **Es un bomboncito de dulce de leche Darien… una ternurita mal… muy caballero… podés creer que Sere tuvo que ser la iniciadora?? Pero ya voy a inventar alguna ocasión para que se luzca… (jeje… ya me imagino algo). Por tu review veo que realmente te gustó el capítulo largote, espero que este también te guste… no pasan TANTAS cosas, pero tiene lo suyo. Y brindemos por el lugar correcto! Jaja. Muacks

**pss: **Este capi no sé si tiene tanta miel… tiene sus momentos, eso sí! Pero es más pasional, de enfrentamientos de todo tipo... Me tardé un poco pero al fin lo logré! Espero que te guste! Muacks

**NeoReina-sailormoon**: Decime si ahora no tenés más ganas de antes de estar en la piel de Serena!! Verdad que si? Otra que ve el futuro… sisi, acá apareció el sujeto ese… pero apareció antes de que suceda lo que sucedió… pero ¿no fue tierno igual? Espero que te haya gustado, después de esperar tanto tiempo. Muacks

**caroone:** ¿Seguís pensando que vale la pena esperar, después de todo lo que les hice esperar? Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review. Muacks

**isabel:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**annyfansailormoon****: **Seguro que ahora tenés más ganas de cagarlo a golpes/matarlo que antes!! Pero Sere se puso dura y lo mando a freír churros jiji… y lo otro es la frutilla del postre. Espero que te haya gustado. Muacks

**Marta: **Para este capi te hice esperar más… espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Este es menos gracioso, pero más pasional…. Te pusiste coloradita en el cyber?? Jeje… y apareció Seiya nomás… y Sere lo mandó a volar. Con respecto a Amy, no se… voy a ver. No le quedan muchos capis al fic. Si veo que puede ir bien en alguno y se me ocurre algo lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada. Muacks

**SAN: **de repente me encontré con otro review tuyo!! Gracias por los dos reviews y por tus hermosas palabras. Muacks

**Pame:**Te respondo los dos o te respondo sólo uno? No puedo creer que necesitaste TRES leídas para entender el chap!! Y encima con mi ayuda… jajaja. Espero que este chap te haya gustado… sé que te hice esperar… ya se viene el guanyot también… falta poco. Gracias por tu aguante y tus ánimos (aunque a veces no entiendo bien el significado en chileno P) Muacks

**Caltroga:** lo de actualizar pronto te lo debo jeje… pero espero que te haya gustado lo que escribí en esta ocasión. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**ForeverSerena:** espero que te haya gustado el chap y que la espera haya valido la pena… cosas importantes pasaron, ahora hay que ver si te gustan. Darien sigue siendo un papuchi hermoso y tierno, creo que demasiado ideal jeje… Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Muacks

**erika chiba cullen****: **Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores… y espero que este también. Darien sigue siendo el mismo bombón de siempre y esta para comérselo leeeeeentamenteeee… Muacks

Espero no hacerlas esperar mucho otra vez...

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	10. Cap 9: Hechizo

Capítulo 9

Hechizo

Serena fue abandonando su sueño lentamente. Al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado, recordó lo que había vivido hacía apenas unas horas. Se desperezó y abrió los ojos para ver a su hermoso príncipe, acostado junto a ella.

Decidió levantarse y preparar el desayuno, no faltaba mucho para que Darien tuviera que irse a trabajar. No encontró su tanguita por ningún lado, así que sólo se puso una camisa de su novio que encontró por ahí, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Darien estiró el brazo buscando a la belleza que dormía a su lado, al no encontrarla abrió los ojos descubriendo que estaba solo en su inmensa cama. Afinó sus sentidos y escuchó ruidos en la cocina, se puso su bóxer y hacia allí fue.

Encontró a Serena peleando con la cafetera. Se apoyó silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta y se dedicó a observar el gracioso espectáculo. **"¿Necesitas ayuda?"** preguntó luego de un rato.

Ella se giró sobresaltada **"Buen día"** le dijo **"¿Hace mucho que estás ahí?"**. Él asintió.

"**Estoy teniendo una interesante relación con esta máquina. Algo así como amor-odio"** le dijo divertida.

"**Veo"** contestó él riendo y se acercó a ella, ubicándose a sus espaldas. Pasó un brazo a cada lado de ella y manipuló la cafetera hábilmente, hasta dejarla funcionando. Dejó caer sus brazos hasta posarlos en las desnudas piernas de su novia, deslizando sus dedos por éstas mientras besaba su cuello.

"**Darien" **dijo ella.

"**¿mmm?"** preguntó él sin dejar de besarla.

"**¿No tenés que ir a trabajar?"**

Las manos de Darien seguían subiendo y descubrieron que no había nada que frenara su exploración. Su nuevo hallazgo terminó de encenderlo y deslizando una mano hasta la entrepierna de Serena dijo **"No, trabajé ayer… hoy tengo todo el día libre y estaba pensando seriamente dedicarlo a besarte"**

Serena gimió de placer e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos a su novio. **"Sabés… me sorprendió mucho tu gesto de anoche."**

"**¿Ehm?" **preguntó Darien confundido mientras deslizaba su otra mano por el vientre de ella y tomaba delicadamente uno de sus pechos.

"**Lo… del… pre… serva… tivo"** dijo ella entre suspiros.

"**Es lógico"** le explicó él **"Te amo y me encantaría formar una familia con vos, pero creo que es demasiado pronto y tenemos muchas cosas por vivir antes"**

Entre el tacto de Darien y sus palabras, Serena terminó por derretirse, pero él la tenía bien agarrada y no iba a escaparse de sus manos, una acariciando su clítoris y la otra su pezón derecho.

"**¡Tontito!" **le dijo ella dulcemente **"Yo me estoy cuidando para que eso no pase"**

Con la confesión de Serena, Darien se cegó de placer y arrancó de un tirón todos los botones de la camisa, desprendiendo a su novia de ella.

Serena podía notar su urgencia por la manera que la tocaba, con un dedo acariciándola por dentro y otro brindándole atención a su botoncito mágico. La otra mano de Darien se dedicaba a sus pechos, de a uno por vez pero dándole el mismo tratamiento a ambos. La respiración de ella se hacía más pesada y su cuerpo se arqueaba de placer, cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir la erección de su novio contra sus desnudos glúteos.

Las súplicas de Serena surtieron efecto y Darien dejó de acariciarla. La giró y, alzándola, la sentó sobre la mesada mientras la besaba con pasión. Se quitó el bóxer rápidamente y la penetró profundamente haciendo que el volumen de sus gemidos se elevara.

Serena estaba llegando al punto de mayor placer, Darien abandonó la boca de ella para dedicarle sus besos al cuello, clavícula, hombros y, finalmente, los ya duros pezones de la rubia.

Ella besaba y mordía el hombro de Darien cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus músculos interiores se contrajeron, produciendo en el miembro de Darien tal sensación que acabó inmediatamente.

"**Auch" **susurró Darien, dándole a entender a Serena que los dientes sobre su hombro le dolían.

"**Perdón" **dijo ella abrazándolo y besando repetidamente el lugar que había lastimado.

Darien rió y besó su frente tranquilizándola. Acomodó las piernas de ella alrededor de su cadera y la levantó, sin salir de adentro de ella.

Atravesó la puerta de la cocina y caminó por el pasillo. A cada paso que daba, Serena emitía inentendibles sonidos. Darien sabía que eran de placer y eso lo excitaba.

Finalmente llegó al baño, mientras la sostenía con un brazo, con el otro abrió la canilla y el agua comenzó a caer de la ducha. Entró en la bañera y se sentó con su princesa encima.

Serena mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y deslizaba las manos por su pecho, explorándolo. Siguiendo el íntimo camino de las gotas que comenzaban a mojarlo. Sus seductores susurros al oído lo despertaron por completo. Serena se sorprendió y abandono su tortura para mirarlo a los ojos con desconcierto.

"**Princesa… esa es sólo una de la infinidad de cosas que causas en mí"** le dijo y la besó.

La pasión estallaba en sus cuerpos. Serena comenzó a moverse lentamente, hacia arriba hasta casi abandonar a Darien y luego hacia abajo hasta el fondo. Devoraba con desesperación los labios de su amado mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello que empezaba a mojarse.

Darien no había sentido esa urgencia con ninguna otra mujer. Lo que había pasado en la cocina y ahora en el baño, con apenas minutos de diferencia era algo desconocido para él. Su respiración se hacía más pesada y un agradable hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo dirigiéndose a un solo lugar. Todas las sensaciones se centraban en esa parte suya que se alojaba dentro de ella. Dirigió sus manos a la estrecha cadera de Serena y la ayudó en sus movimientos, acelerándolos.

Él sabía que el clímax se acercaba, cada rincón de su cuerpo se lo informaba. Se enderezó y pegó su pecho al de Serena. Llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella y frenó sus movimientos con un abrazo, pero él no se detuvo. Sus embestidas eran profundas y veloces. La última y más profunda de todas lo llevó a un delirante placer, gritando el nombre de la belleza que tenía en sus brazos.

Serena se despegó de Darien lentamente y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Sus respiraciones, todavía agitadas, resonaban en las paredes, invisibles por el vapor. Darien acariciaba con ternura la espalda de Serena mientras ella hacía dibujos abstractos con sus dedos sobre el pecho de él.

Era la primera vez que ella compartía su baño con alguien, y le pareció una experiencia abrumadora. La relajación que sintió cuando él masajeaba su cuero cabelludo fue sólo superada por los eróticos movimientos que hacían las manos de Darien extendiendo el jabón suavemente por su cuerpo.

Ahora, aún bajo la ducha pensaba en la inmensidad de cosas que le habían ocurrido en apenas veinticuatro horas.

"**Serena"** la seductora voz de Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos, el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago que no quería dejar de sentir jamás.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos para quitar el agua que caía y los abrió lentamente para verlo. Tenía la toalla envuelta en su cadera, el torso con algunas gotas y el cabello alborotado, producto de habérselo secado despreocupadamente. Extendía con sus brazos un toallón. Serena lo tomó como una invitación, cerró la ducha y se acercó a él, que la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

"**Voy a servir el café mientras te secás"** le dijo Darien mientras le daba un beso en la nariz. Serena envolvió su cabello con una toalla pequeña que Darien le había dejado. Se acercó al espejo desempañándolo con una mano. Se miró en el espejo y descubrió algo que nunca había visto, por primera vez su rostro reflejaba _felicidad_.

Si el día había comenzado así, debería terminar todavía mejor.

Darien ya estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el diario. Desayunaron en silencio, aunque Serena estaba intrigada por las expresiones de Darien. Él asentía con un movimiento de cabeza cada vez que concordaba con las noticias o fruncía el ceño cuando no.

Siguió un rato más mirándolo hasta que no pudo contener su risa. Cuando Darien consiguió que sus carcajadas disminuyeran y le contara qué encontraba tan gracioso, no pudo evitar unirse a ella.

Así el desayuno continuó entre risas y tonterías, era fácil sentirse feliz cuando estaban juntos.

"**mmm… ¿Sabés qué?" **preguntó Serena mientras un mechón de su dorado y mojado cabello caía sobre su rostro.

"**Sí, sé… Sos Hermosa" **respondió Darien con orgullo, mientras acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de Serena. Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar el rubio cabello y devolverlo a su lugar **"jiji… no, en serio… decime" **

Ella lo miró sonriente y sus ojos chispearon divertidos** "Voy a llamar a Lita y decirle que me encontré un chico HOT y que prefiero tomar mate con él"**

"**Acá yerba… no hay" ** murmuró Darien con picardía mientras ella se dirigía al teléfono.

Sín perder tiempo él levantó las cosas de la mesa mientras Serena hablaba con su amiga.

"**Por suerte no me hizo muchas preguntas"** Comentó aliviada mientras volvía a la mesa. **"Claro… ya parezco una loca hablando sola, quizá las paredes me estén escuchando" **

Darien se asomó por la puerta al escuchar rezongar a su novia** "Preciosa, no es tan grande el departamento… te diría que hasta escuché lo que le decías a Lita. No le dijiste nada de ayer. ¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque hoy es un día espectacular, estoy con vos y no quiero opacarlo con pelotudeces… Por eso." **Explicó Serena.

"**¿Y qué querés hacer en este día tan espectacular?"**

"**Mmm… empezaría por sacarme la toalla húmeda de alrededor mío" **respondió.

Antes que Serena se hubiera dado cuenta, con las renovadas energías por el desayuno ingerido, Darien la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación **"Yo te ayudo con eso"**

°O(¯'·.• S&D •.·'¯)O°

Estaban en la fila para comprar las entradas de cine. Faltaba poco para su turno.

"**Mina avisó que no venía, que tenía que reunirse con Malachite. ¿De Sere sabés algo?" **preguntó Rei a Lita.

"**Sí, me dijo que se encontró un chico sexy y se iba a quedar pasando el rato con él"**

"**Jajaja… Se iba a encontrar con Haru y Michi seguro"** afirmó Rei.

Lita sólo asintió. Serena de nuevo en pareja, era algo poco creíble y hasta Rei pensaba lo mismo, se lo acababa de demostrar.

Compraron dos entradas y entraron a la sala para disfrutar de la película.

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

Estaban exhaustos, ni quince desayunos podrían devolverles las energías, pero sobre todo estaban satisfechos. Poco a poco iban descubriendo los secretos de sus cuerpos y eso los fascinaba y les hacía querer más y más.

"**No es que no me guste estar así" **Dijo Darien mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Serena** "pero necesito reponer fuerzas y eso me va a llevar unas cuantas horas… ¿Querés ver una peli?" **

"**¿Qué tenés?"** preguntó entusiasmada.

"**Para vos… lo que quieras: clásicos, comedias, románticas, animación, acción, ciencia ficción, raras… puedo seguir"**

"**Lo que el viento se llevó"** afirmó ella sin lugar a dudas **"Me dijeron que es una película para ver"**

"**¿No la viste nunca?"** exclamó Darien sorprendido **"Esa será entonces…"**

"**Y después vamos a tomar un helado" **sentenció ella.

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

**Mina, contanos un poco de la reunión de ayer"** sugirió Lita para iniciar la conversación. Llevaban un buen rato juntas y parecían mudas.

"**¿Fue una reunión de negocios o de placer?"** la provocó Rei.

"**Bueno… en realidad, tuvo un poco de cada cosa…"** divagó Mina.

"**¡Dale Mina! ¡No te hagas la interesante y contanos!"** protestó Lita.

"**Bueno, bueno… Mal es mi representante desde ayer, y su padre es dueño de la productora Milenio"** explicó Mina. **"Entonces resultó muy fácil meterme en el casting"**

"**¿Qué casting?"** preguntó Lita emocionada.

"**Para ser la protagonista de una película, que va a ser muy popular aparentemente" **respondió Mina orgullosa.

"**¿Y cuándo sabés si quedaste?" **la emoción de Lita iba en aumento

"**Elll díaaaaa fijaaadooo para la noticiaaa, eessss…"**

"**¡Dale Mina, no te hagas la payasa!" **insistió Rei.

"**Bueno… ayer me enteré" **dijo Mina derrotada.

"**¿Tan pronto?"** preguntó Lita incrédula.

"**Es que soy tan buena actriz, que apenas me vieron supieron que era lo que buscaban" **exageró Mina

"**Felicitaciones" **exclamó Serena y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

"**¡Oia!¡No te quedaste muda!¡Sí hablás!" ** Exclamó Rei en tono sarcástico.

"**¿Ehm?" **cuestionó la rubia confundida.

"**Sere, hace como una hora que no emitías sonido ¿Qué te pasa?" **explicó Mina.

"**Nada, no me pasa nada"**

"**Ayy Sere, no te la creés ni vos ¿pasó algo con…?"** Lita se calló cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"**¿Cooooon?" **preguntaron a coro Mina y Rei.

Serena no sabía qué decir. No estaba lista todavía para contarles sobre su relación con Darien, entonces dijo lo primero que se cruzó por su cabeza **"Seiya"**.

"**¿QUÉ?" **gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"**Seiya volvió" **resopló Serena.

"**¿Cómo te enteraste?" **le preguntó Lita lo más delicadamente que pudo.

"**Me buscó en la heladería y tuvo la maldita puntería de encontrarme"**

Serena les contó todo su encuentro con Seiya obviando el magistral rescate de Darien.

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

Apoyó el libro en su regazo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aire otoñal que entraba por la ventana abierta. La tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar la transportó a lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

Tres meses habían pasado de aquel desagradable encuentro con Seiya. La determinación en sus ojos al afirmar que volvería a ser suya todavía la perseguía, la amenaza seguía en el aire. Algunos días pensaba que había entendido porque no había vuelto a buscarla, pero quizá sólo estaba planeando el ataque.

Haruka fue la que más se alteró con la noticia. Puso el grito en el cielo y juró, literalmente, que _"le arrancaría el forro de las pelotas"_ si llegaba a enterarse que andaba cerca de ella.

También tres meses habían pasado desde que se acostara por primera vez con Darien, había sido fantástico. Lo miró, dormido a su lado, había quedado exhausto luego de hacerle el amor. Si tres meses atrás le había parecido fantástico, era porque desconocía lo que le esperaba. No tenía mucha experiencia con hombres, se limitaba a el coso –realmente no podía decírsele persona- y Darien. Pero estaba convencida que jamás encontraría mejor amante para ella que él.

El amor que sentían era cada día más grande.

A quien no había podido ocultarle la verdad era a su madre.

Las clases habían comenzado nuevamente, ya no veía a las chicas tanto como en las vacaciones, la última vez había sido hacía casi un mes.

Ahora no le resultaba tan difícil el tener que mentirles constantemente, ocultándole su relación con Darien. Con todo el asunto de Seiya, se habían puesto más que insoportables y no reaccionarían de la mejor manera cuando lo supieran, lo molestarían más a él que a ella y de momento, prefería evitarlo.

Pero la verdad que le hacía falta verlas, eran sus amigas y las extrañaba. Por suerte al día siguiente tenían una reunión de "Urgencia" propuesta por Mina, algo importante tenía que contarles.

A quien no había podido ocultarle la verdad era a su madre.

·•·•· FLASH BACK·•·•·

Lo pensó, repensó y volvió a pensarlo una vez más. Levantó el teléfono y comenzó a discar, pero inmediatamente volvió a colgar. Se había resistido a llamarla y preguntarle tantas veces. Haruka seguro que sabía qué le pasaba a su pequeña.

Nuevamente decidió que, si había algo que contar, debía salir de los labios de Serena. Estaba segura qué era lo que sucedía, pero hasta que no fueran palabras dichas no se convencería.

Si la hubiera visto triste se preocuparía, pero jamás de los jamases había visto a su hija tan feliz, alegre, viva. Se había acercado mucho más a sus amigas, sobre todo a Lita, ahora compartía mucho tiempo con ella. Muchas noches iba a dormir a su casa… MOMENTO… ¿Iba realmente a lo de Lita?

Unos ruidos de pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista y era su hija, preparada para salir y con un bolsito.

"**¿Dónde vas?"** preguntó Ikuko con curiosidad.

"**A lo de Lita, vamos a ver unas películas. Mañana temprano nos juntamos con las chicas para ir al parque de diversiones. Me quedo en lo de Lita porque es más cerca." **Explicó Serena con tranquilidad.

¿Desde cuándo su hija mentía con tanta facilidad? Decidió que era _el_ momento.

"**Decime la verdad Sere" **dijo Ikuko con seriedad **"¿Cómo se llama?"**

"**Má… ¿De qué hablás?"** la rubia se hizo la desentendida.

"**Serena Tsukino, te conozco como si te hubiera parido… No, PARÁ… Sí te parí. Ahora contame quién este chico que te hace tan feliz"**

Serena no pudo más que colgarse de su cuello y abrazarla. El hecho que su madre la apoyara la ponía muy contenta. Y ese era el momento para contarle detalladamente de su relación con Darien. Bueno… no tan detalladamente. Su madre sabía que no era virgen y que había tenido relaciones con el coso, y seguro suponía que las tenía con Darien, así que no era necesario ahondar en esa área.

·•·•·FIN FLASHBACK·•·•·

"**Sere, ¿qué hacés despierta todavía?"** La ronca voz de Darien la devolvió a la realidad.

"**Sólo pensaba…"**

Darien la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Serena apagó la luz y, entre los brazos de su novio, se quedó dormida.

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

"**Serena, siempre la ****última en llegar…"** le reprochó Rei apenas entraba por la puerta del bar.

"**Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde" **respondió y pensó _"porque me quedé saboreando el cuerpo de Darien"._

"**Bueno, ya estamos todas… Mina, ¡desembuchá!"**

"**Si me lo decís de esa manera…"** protestó Mina.

"**Vos fuiste la que dijiste que tenías algo urgentísimo para contarnos y nosotras vinimos corriendo"** Serena apoyó a Lita.

"**Sí sí, tienen razón… pero es que estoy re emocionada. Quería que lo supieran YA"**

Rei ya comenzaba a impacientarse **"¡Entonces contanos!!"**

Mina la fulminó con la mirada, así como siguieran interrumpiéndola jamás se enterarían de que estaba a pocos días de convertirse en el éxito del año. En poco tiempo sería el gran estreno de _Hechizo de Luna_, la película que había estado filmando los pasados tres meses.

Todavía faltaba toda la edición, pero hace meses que se hablaba de la adaptación a la gran pantalla de aquella historia de un príncipe que duerme por quinientos años esperando a su amada. Hasta que ella finalmente llega, lo despierta y lo guía en su descubrimiento del nuevo mundo al que debe enfrentarse, comenzando una nueva vida juntos.

Sabía que Lita era fanática de Usako Suyi, la escritora de esa gran historia.

"**La productora va a hacer una fiesta temática para festejar la finalización de la filmación de la película" **les contó Mina.

"**¡Qué bueno! Así van a lograr mucha más popularidad de la que ya tienen." **comentó Serena **"Es una excelente idea"**

Serena sentía pasión por su carrera. La emocionaban todas las formas que encontraban las empresas de publicitar sus productos más allá de los medio de comunicación. No veía la hora de estar recibida y poder aportar no sólo los conocimientos adquiridos en la facultad, sino también sus ideas y su enorme imaginación.

"**¿Y cuál es el tema?"** preguntó Lita curiosa.

"**El encantamiento en las Tierras Altas, un viaje a Escocia en 1500"**

"**¡****A bueh!"** exclamó Serena, admirando nuevamente la perspicacia de los publicistas de la productora Milenio.

"**Así que agéndense el sábado que viene y vayan buscando qué ponerse, que no es fácil"** sentenció Mina.

"**¿Qué?" **gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"**Obviamente están invitadas, son mis mejores amigas y quiero que estén ahí." **Dijo Mina sonrojándose. **"Lita, decile a Andy que venga. Sere, deciles a Haruka y Michiru. Y los chicos también. ¿Le avisás a Nicholas Rei?**

El guiño de Mina sonrojó tanto a Rei que parecía un tomate y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

El día de la fiesta había llegado.

El gran problema del vestuario se había solucionado gracias a Setsuna, diseñadora y especialista en vestimenta de época. Ella tenía un taller que Haruka y Michiru se encargaban sólo de administrar.

Kaolinet, una imponente pelirroja, había quedado de encargada y fue quien las recibió y se encargó de buscarles los vestidos y hacerle los últimos retoques. Una vez terminada la cita, cada una volvió a su casa.

Haruka y Michiru tenían que llevar a Hotaru para que Ikuko la cuidara, pasaría la noche ahí. Serena iría a la fiesta con ellas, le había costado un poco convencer a Darien, pero lo había logrado al asegurarle que, luego de la fiesta, era toda suya.

·•·•·

Cualquiera que las hubiera visto les hubiera dado la dirección de un psiquiatra, pero Ikuko las conocía bien y verlas haciendo una rondita, ayudándose mutuamente con sus vestimentas no era tan loco. _Ninguna quería estar lista antes que la otra, entonces lo hacían al mismo tiempo._ Esa había sido la explicación y, ante semejante locura Ikuko simplemente rió.

Por la hora que era estaban convencidas que serían las últimas en llegar. Gracias a _vaya a saber quién_ no había tránsito y el viaje hacia el gran salón fue más veloz de lo pensado.

Al entrar al salón llamaron la atención de gran parte de los presentes. Sus vestidos con hermosos y trabajados corsettes y la amplia falda de terciopelo y llena de bordados en hilos color oro y plata eran el deseo de toda mujer. Pero sus curvilíneos cuerpos y hermosos rostros eran los de todo hombre. Haruka de verde esmeralda, Michiru de rojo y Serena de un azul tan intenso que parecía imitar el color de sus ojos, fueron las protagonistas en ese momento.

Ellas no eran las únicas que estaban siendo admiradas en ese momento. Serena vio a su amor, sus pantalones de cuero negro se ajustaban a su cuerpo y se fundían con las seductoras botas del mismo color. Pero lo que le quitó el aliento fue su musculoso cuerpo asomándose por la abierta camisa blanca, enmarcado con un importante collar con piedras zafiro, como sus ojos.

Estaba convencida que si se hubiera dedicado a actor, en lugar de a médico, podría encarnar perfectamente al seductor Soberano Endimion. Y ella estaría encantada de ser Serenity.

Se acercaron hacia el grupo, que ya se habían acomodado en una mesa. Michiru se encargó que Serena quedara sentada junto a Darien luego de saludar a todos, se terminaron de acomodar y todo comenzó.

De una gaita comenzó a salir una dulce melodía, un reflector apuntó a un balcón que los escenógrafos habían preparado para la ocasión y donde Mina estaba apoyada mirando el horizonte.

Tenía un grandioso vestido celeste con bordados en hilos de plata. Las delicadas cintas por el frente eran un detalle más del personaje de Serenity, a ella no le gustaba tener sirvientes que la ayudaran a vestirse, prefería hacerlo sola y es por eso que usaba ese tipo de vestidos.

La producción había estado en todos los detalles, si esto era sólo la presentación, podía imaginarse que la película la superaría.

La escenografía tenía una ventana con siluetas que simulaban una fiesta, al parecer la música salía de ahí. Serenity sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura y se giró lentamente, sabía quién era, había reconocido su presencia desde el momento que atravesó la puerta del balcón. Lo miró y él le sonrió.

Su gran Laird vestía un pantalón negro y una túnica del mismo color, con apliques en plata. Bailaron al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba de fondo, la fiesta era en su honor y ellos se habían escapado cada uno a su habitación. Para festejar como más les gustaba, en los brazos del otro.

Endimion guió a Serenity en el baile, llevándola hacia adentro. Desde lejos se podían ver las luces de las velas, únicos testigos del amor que se profesaban cada noche desde que se descubrieron.

La ovación inundó el salón. Aquellos que habían leído el libro, denotaban admiración por la fidelidad hacia la escena y los que no, aplaudían por el sentimiento que aquello les había provocado y el deseo de correr a comprar un ejemplar.

Los reflectores apuntaron al escenario donde había un pequeño grupo de personas. Al tomar el micrófono, lo primero que hicieron fue presentarse. Director y productores dando la bienvenida a tan formidable noche…

·•·•·

"**¡Estuvis****te fantástica Preciosa!"**

Al escuchar su voz, Mina corrió a colgarse a su cuello. Sólo ella sabía que ese muchacho imponente, de cabello platinado y ojos celestes del color del hielo, era puro dulzura.

"**¿Por qué no se consiguen una habitación?" **una molesta voz interrumpió los inocentes besos que Malachite daba a Mina por todo el rostro.

Mina lo miró furiosa, y más todavía cuando descubrió quien osaba interrumpir la sesión de mimos de su representante.

"**Seiya ¿qué hacés acá?"** preguntó Mina colérica.

"**Preciosa, ¿lo conocés?"** Malachite estaba confundido. Ella no sabía que el grupo Three Lights habían sido contratados como banda de sonido de la película, sólo los productores y él, que era el hijo del dueño. La presentación sería esa noche, era una de las sorpresas que se habían anunciado.

"**Si vos estás acá eso significa que Ser…"** reflexionó Seiya.

"**¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella pendejo!"** le gritó Mina, pero fue interrumpida por el padre de Malachite que buscaba a Seiya para comenzar la presentación.

Al tiempo que el cantante se dirigía al escenario, Mina corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos para dar el alerta. Por suerte Serena había ido al baño y no escuchó la presentación. Cuando volvió encontró a Mina, la felicitó y se sentó tranquilamente, afortunadamente su lugar estaba de espaldas al escenario y ni volteó a ver cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

·•·

Blue eyes

Baby's got blue eyes

Like a deep blue sea

On a blue blue day

·

Blue eyes

Baby's got blue eyes

When the morning comes

I'll be far away

And I say

·

Blue eyes holding back the tears

Holding back the pain

Baby's got blue eyes

And she's alone again

·•·

Seiya finalmente vio a Serena y, mientras cantaba, bajó del escenario y comenzó a recorrer lentamente las mesas del salón como si fuera parte de su acto.

·•·

Blue eyes

Baby's got blue eyes

Like a clear blue sky

Watching over me

·

Blue eyes

Ooh I love blue eyes

When I'm by her side

Where I long to be

I will see

·•·

Ya estaba junto a ella. Las caras de espanto de las chicas hicieron que Serena se girase y sus ojos se encontraran con los de Seiya.

·•·

Blue eyes laughing in the sun

Laughing in the rain

Baby's got blue eyes

And I am home again

·•·

Serena quiso voltear inmediatamente pero él le tomó el rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le cantaba. Seiya le cantaba sólo a Serena

·•·

Blue eyes laughing in the sun

Laughing in the rain

Baby's got blue eyes

And I am home again

·•·

Darien no lo soportó más. Sabía que podía destrozarlo de un golpe, pero no quería hacer un espectáculo ni arruinar la noche.

Solamente se levantó parándose entre Serena y Seiya **"Soltala" **le dijo con la mayor tranquilidad.

La canción había terminado, al igual que esa porción del show. **"¿Acaso ella es muda que necesita que el putito del collar hable por ella?"** Preguntó Seiya luego de apagar el micrófono.

"**Nuevamente… soltala"** repitió Darien con calma.

"**Yo que vos****, le hago caso" **esta vez la que se levantó fue Haruka. Seiya tuvo que levantar la vista a verla puesto que ella era más alta.

"**¿Sí? ¿Y quién es el señorito importante?"**

Darien tomó la mano de Seiya con fuerza, obligándolo a soltar a Serena que ya se había levantado. **"Soy el novio de Serena. Pero la que te va a destrozar es Haruka si no te alejás de **_**MI**_** novia YA"**

Seiya comenzaba a desesperarse y utilizó su último recurso **"¿Serena?"** suplicó mirándola.

"**Te lo dije la otra vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, desaparecé de mi vista y no vuelvas más"** sentenció ella segura. Ante esto a Seiya no le quedó otra opción que retirarse derrotado. Aún le quedaban canciones por cantar, al fin y al cabo su carrera era lo más importante.

Serena se abrazó a Darien con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos **"Gracias Amor"**

"**¿Estás bien?" **le preguntó él. En ese momento eran ellos solos, nadie más existía alrededor.

"**Sí… sólo tardé en reaccionar porque te imaginaba a vos cantándome esa canción"** Las ahora rosadas mejillas de Serena lo expresaban todo.

"**Lo hago cuando quieras"** le prometió Darien para luego besarla.

"**Ejem, ejem"** el inconfundible tono de voz de Rei los hizo volver a la realidad. **"¿Qué es todo esto?"**

Serena se sonrojó aún más. **"Estemmm…eeehhh"**

"**Serena y yo somos novios"** salió Darien al rescate.

"**Así que era él"** dijo Mina señalándolo acusadoramente mientras Serena las miraba sin entender qué pasaba.

"**Sere… te conocemos bien"** le explicó Rei **"Sabíamos que salías con alguien, pero no que era con él"**

"**Darien, no te vamos a decir que si le hacés daño te matamos porque seguro Haruka ya se encargó de eso" **dijo Lita guiñándole un ojo a Serena. No quería que las chicas supieran que ella ya sabía.

"**Sí… Tenshi fue **_**muy**_** clara" **exclamó Darien divertido **"Pero créanme que jamás le haría daño a mi princesita"**

"**Chicas… gracias por entender"** Serena estaba avergonzada.

"**No te preocupes… sabíamos que cuando estuvieras lista nos ibas a contar."** La tranquilizó Mina antes de eliminar con un estruendoso grito, la tensión del aire. **"¡Ahora brindemos por el éxito de todos!"**

"**¡Salud!" **Respondieron todos felices, ahora sí había comenzado la fiesta.

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

_

* * *

Canción:_

_Elton John – Blue Eyes

* * *

  
_

Queridos (y espero que fieles) lectores….

Ya no digo más chicas, después resulta que puede haber algún muchacho leyendo y quizá se ofende. Así que si generalizo, mejor.

Miré así por encima sus reviews antes de escribir esto y la mayoría me pidió que no me tarde en actualizar, qué puedo decir más que Perdón.

Realmente estuve con muuuchas cosas, la principal: La facultad. Acabo de terminar (de cursar) cuarto año (de 5 en total) de Ingeniería Biomédica y no fue un muy buen año a nivel académico. Sumado a que mi inspiración se fue de paseo junto con mis ganas de estudiar, así que todo mal.

Pero de momento ya está. Empecé a trabajar hace unas semanas y a fin de mes me mudo con mi novio así que estoy en medio de nuevos proyectos que espero que me inspiren para próximos fics.

Quiero agradecer principalmente a Suyi, no sólo por aguantarme (que no es fácil) sino por prestarme su gran historia Hechizo de Luna (ver apartado: "Rincón del Chivo") para que yo pueda delirar en este capítulo. Recomendadísimo fic del cual soy editora… bah, soy editora de Suyi, así que también edito Baby Boom ( .net/s/4692317/1/Baby_Boom ) y ooooo… ya se vendrá Black Magazine (jeje… yo te propagandeo acá y en el Rinconcito).

Les cuento que entre el capítulo anterior (el 8) y éste publiqué mi primer OneShot, o Guanyot como le gusta llamarlo a mi compatriota Suyi. Yo personalmente me enamoré de él así que lo recomiendo (qué modestia la mía). Aviso: tiene momentos de elevadas temperaturas, lease: LEMON. Y si me dejan review no me enojo, lo prometo =P

Pueden verlo en- .net/s/4497660/1/Un_cumpleanos_memorable

Wee, espero que les haya gustado este **último** capítulo de "El amor cura todas las heridas". Sí sí… el último!! Pero no me abandonen todavía, que aún falta el epiloguete… ¿o acaso creían que iba a quedar todo así?

* * *

« RiNcOnCiTo DeL ChIvO »

En este caso este rincón va dedicado a algunos los fics que yo estoy siguiendo:

El mencionado Hechizo de Luna de Usako Suyi --» .net/s/4233068/1/Hechizo_de_Luna

Damages, un dramón de aquellos --» .net/s/4311385/1/Damages

Se busca marido, Gaby: actualizá!! --» .net/s/4611245/1/Se_busca_Marido

El super HOT, Mala conducta --» .net/s/4215545/1/rMala_Conductar

Y no se pierdan el final de Perdidas, yo espero ansiosa el epílogo --» .net/s/4142115/1/Perdidas

Y no se olviden de votar por sus fics preferidos (como este =P) --» .net/forum/Concurso_Sailor_Moon_Fanfics/53818/

* * *

Ahora sí, los **Replys**!!!

**Suyi:** si tu 7 y mi 8 fueron un parto, ni hablar de tu 8 y mi 9 =S CUATRO MESES… somos un desastre, pero como la vez anterior, más que contenta con ambos. Ahora sólo falta el epílogo de este, un par de capis de Hechizo y a delirarla con nuestros proyectos muejeje!!

Como te digo siempre (te lo digo, no??) te agradezco en demasía tu apoyo... es indispensable para el desarrollo de mi capacidad escritística (seguimos inventando palabras, por qué no?)

Muchas gracias por todo, todo todo!!

Tu Drunk Editor jiij … Muacks

**Isis Janet****: **Verdad que Darien es un tierno?? Yo también tengo el mío propio y sí mide metro noventa y sí tiene ojos azules, lo que no tiene es pelo negro… pero no puedo quejarme realmente jiji… Ya se encargaron todos de mandar a Seiya al carajo jeje… Espero que te haya gustado. Muacks

**Caltroga****: **Vos decís que si no fuera por Seiya no iban al depto de Darien?? Mmmm… no sé jeje… Perdón por la demora, pero ya está este chap. Gracias por tu respuesta a mi review, ya la ví jiji. Muacks

**sere&Darien:** naah… no matemos a Seiya… sufre más cuando lo desprecian, pero sinceramente, en este caso, él se lo buscó. El OneShot del cumple de Mamo ya está publicado hace varios meses, espero que te guste y me dejes review jiji. Muacks

**loveDarien:** Respeto tu opinión, pero yo no soy pro- Serena virgen realmente. Me gusta mucho más lo salvaje que puede ser al ya tener experiencia. Pero son opiniones, espero que eso no te frene de leer fics, hay muchos muy buenos en los que ella no es virgen. Muacks

**Pame:** al fin salió este capítulo… parece que nos pusimos todas de acuerdo y publicamos al mismo tiempo, fijate que te hago publicidad en mi rinconcito del chivo jeje…Y aquí llegamos al final… ya se vendrá el epílogo y algún otro fic, OneShot o MiniFic … este resultó más largo de lo pensado. Vamos con mala conducta, ME ENCANTO… (y Seductora para cuando?? =P) Muacks

**Isabel:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado… espero que este también. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**arias serena****: **Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic desde el principio hasta ahora, el final. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Espero que te haya gustado. Muacks

**Angie Bloom:** Después de fiuuff… un montón de tiempo actualice… y resulta que vos también!!! Jajaj… en serio nos pusimos de acuerdo y actualizamos todas juntas (Suyi, Pame, vos, yo). Si te gustó la inspiración de mi novio en el chap anterior, ni hablar de este, no?? Jeje… la primera parte la tengo escrita hace un montonazo… y en estas últimas 2 semanas escribí desde el desayuno en adelante… se me vino toda la inspiración juntita. Ahora ya viste que el descarado de Seiya apareció, no buscándola del todo, pero we… tampoco se portó muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y el fic. Subí también un oneshot, chusmealo si querés. Muacks

**isa1181:** y bueh… finalmente acá está el siguiente capítulo… como verás, no perdieron tiempo jiji. Darien un bombonazo, re tranqui, bancándola a Sere… y Seiya un bobazo, pero we… en toda buena historia que se precie de serlo, tiene que haber uno. Acá ya viste qué pasó un poco con los demás… y con el bobo, claro. Ya en el epílogo se va a saber un poquito más de la vida de todos. Gracias por leerme y mandarme review siempre. Muacks

**NeoReina-sailormoon****: **Si en el chap anterior querías estar en la piel de Sere ni hablar de este, no??? Yo quisiera ya que Mamo me agarre en la cocina así y en el baño y en… jejeje… yo también deliro. Con respecto a Seiya, Serena no piensa que sea ni siquiera persona… no se le hace eso a una persona… Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**ForeverSerena****: **aaayy, sii… Darien es re perfectito… dudo que existan hombres tan perfectos realmente, pero esto es ficción y como tal, puede tener un hombre así. Con respecto a Seiya, dejáselo a Haru… salvo que vos quieras atacar otra parte de él que no sean las pelotas jeje. Si te gustó la noche de pasión, ni hablar de la mañana, no?? =P Mirá que yo me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero vos me estás ganando, y con creces… Llamemos a la bendita inspiración, Don Mamo-Chan a la casa de ForeverSerena para que se inspire y siga escribiendo (a mí García Marquez no me gusta, así que no lo llamo). Gracias por tus reviews a lo largo de los capítulos. Muacks

**Darienlover****: **y sí… es cabeza dura, pero rebotó con ganas jejejeje… Y, como una vez no le alcanzó, rebotó por segunda. Ya vemos que no importa quién arranque, la pasión entre estos dos es incontrolable jeje. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews a lo largo de los capítulos. Felicitaciones por la inmensa cantidad de votos en el concurso, te los merecés!!! Ya me voy a hacer un ratito y leer tu nuevo y "repugnantemente sensual" fic jiji… Muacks

**AnnyFanSailorMoon****: ** Si con el anterior se te subieron los colores, con éste cómo andamos?? Jeje. Espero que te haya gustado. A aquel no hay que matarlo, hay que mirarlo caer solito y disfrutar jeje.. Muchas gracias por tu review y perdón por la demora. Muacks

**aerithsephy****: **nooooooo… a Seiya no se lo mata, a Seiya se lo hace sufrir y se lo hace quedar mal en público jeje. Espero que el lemon de este chap también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

**Marta:** siempre presente con sus reviews larguísimos. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme siempre tus comentarios. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Eso que vos pensabas NUNCA iba a pasar, porque este Darien es perfecto, como dije en un reply más arriba, y los hombres perfectos no hacen escenas de celos jeje. (a mí no me gustan, entonces como este es MI hombre perfecto, no hace escenas). Y sí, Sere quedó un poco dolida después de la aparición de _el coso_, pero nada que una gloriosa sesión de mimos no pueda curar. ¿Con este sí te pusiste colorada? Jeje. Ya viste lo que Haru dijo de Seiya, ella siempre tan dulce y sutil… se parece a alguien que conozco (yo jeje). Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Muacks

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****: **Ya viste qué fue lo que pasó. Espero que te haya gustado de principio a fin, o al menos algunas partes jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review. Muacks

Ya sólo falta el epílogo...

Nos leemos pronto, sí sí pronto, lo prometo.

Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


	11. Epílogo

°O(¯'·.• S&D•.·'¯)O°

Epílogo

_«¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño;  
que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son. » _

(1)

5 años después…

Era su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Desde la esquina del salón miraba a la gente, había mucha. Bailaban, charlaban, bebían, no importaba qué hacían, lo que importaba era que no había una sola persona que no estuviera pasándola bien. Había conocido a mucha gente en los últimos tiempos, era muy querida por todos y por eso, todos estaban allí, acompañándola.

Echó un vistazo nuevamente al restaurant, decorado en su honor. Había visto renacer ese lugar, era el primer bebé de Lita y Andrew. Un año después de haberse conocido, se recibieron y aplicaron todos sus conocimientos en la transformación de Crown en Júpiter resto-bar.

En un principio corrían los dos para todos lados, Andy haciendo malabares con los números y Lita en la cocina, preparando todos los platos para los pocos clientes que tenían. Una puesto en marcha, Mina se encargó de hacerlo popular.

Las cámaras seguían a la rubia diva a todos lados y también en su visita semanal a Júpiter. Así fue que había lista de espera para poder comer en el lugar donde su más querida estrella lo hacía. Con los nuevos ingresos pudieron contratar más gente y ellos poder relajarse y disfrutarlo más.

Con el pasar de los años, cuatro para ser exactos, Júpiter sufrió varias reformas, "_El rearreglo y redecoración anual"_ le llamaba Lita. Se había convertido en el restaurant elegido por la farándula. Se sabía que las estrellas eran muy particulares, Rei era más veraz con sus palabras, _histéricas_, y por eso el lugar debía cambiar de rostro constantemente, para que ellos no se aburrieran. Para cada reforma Lita y Andy llamaban a Serena, sus ideas y consejos de publicista siempre atinaban. Todas las veces querían pagarle por sus servicios, y todas las veces ella se rehusaba. La frase que había usado la primera vez y seguía aplicando era _"Este es mi primer sobrinito, déjenme mimarlo como corresponde y dedíquense a buscar el segundo"_.

La tercera renovación de Júpiter finalizó con la misma frase, sólo que aquella vez, en respuesta obtuvo un _"En cinco meses y medio"_. Ahora Adam tenía un año y medio y tiraba de su pierna.

"**Tía, tía… piiitas"**

Serena miró para abajo, Adam estaba colgado de su pierna y le pedía papas fritas. Sólo sus padres y ella, que pasaba horas cuidándolo cuando ellos estaban ocupados, podían entenderlo.

Adam no tardó en cansarse de su tía y la dejó nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, ésta era la primera fiesta en mucho tiempo que no había sido organizada por ella y habían hecho un excepcional trabajo.

Recordaba todas las celebraciones como si hubieran sido ayer, pero sin duda la más exitosa y la que más la había tocado había sido la boda de Haruka y Michiru. Al igual que todas las demás, había sido ahí, Júpiter era un lugar muy especial para todos.

·•·•· FLASH BACK·•·•·

"**¡Dale Dar, que ya van a llegar!"** gritaba histérica Serena.

"**Ya voy, ya voy. Pero vos querías que estuvieran **_**perfectamente acomodadas**_** y si las querés perfectas, no pretendas también que sea rápido" **Darien se burlaba de ella mientras acomodaba las flores blancas en sitios estratégicos, según Serena.

Había citado a Haruka y a Michiru por separado. Había aprovechado un día en que ella cuidaría a Hotaru así que no tendrían excusas.

Las había espiado durante un buen tiempo y sabía bien qué hacían y dónde dejarles los paquetes por separado, para que ninguna se enterara.

Haruka entró a su auto y encontró una caja con una nota arriba.

_Yo sé que me querés y por eso me bancás en todas mis locuras. _

_Ponete esto y vení a Júpiter a las 8, te espero en la puerta de atrás._

_No le digas a Michi. _

_Muacks, Sere_

Algo similar ocurrió con Michiru, un precioso vestido de bambula blanco apareció colgado en su taller, de la percha colgaba también un mensaje.

_Yo sé que me querés y por eso me bancás en todas mis locuras. _

_Ponete esto y vení a Júpiter a las 8._

_No le digas a Ruka. _

_Muacks, Sere_

No sabía cómo, pero todo había salido como lo planeó. Serena esperó a Haruka en la puerta trasera y Darien entró del brazo con Michiru.

La sincronización había sido perfecta. En el mismo instante ambas entraron y se vieron, miraron alrededor y descubrieron de qué se trataba.

Sus amigos y familias estaban ahí, Serena había logrado lo imposible, que todos aceptaran su relación y que, además, las acompañaran en ese día.

Dieron el sí en una muy emotiva ceremonia. Serena y Darien habían sido los testigos y Hotaru fue quien les alcanzó los anillos. La fiesta fue de lo mejor, a Serena se le infló el pecho de orgullo cuando Darien pidió silencio para el brindis y sus palabras la derritieron.

"**Tenshi, Sirenita... No les voy a mentir, en un principio pensé que ésta era una locura todavía más grande que las que normalmente tiene Sere. Pero debo admitir que tuvo razón.**

**No entiendo por qué ustedes no tomaron la decisión y ella tuvo que darles la sorpresa. Nunca las vi tan felices y radiantes como hoy.**

**¡Son mi ejemplo a seguir!"**

Serena supo que había obrado bien, pocas veces había visto llorar a Haruka, esta vez era de felicidad.

Unos días antes se había dedicado a decorar la habitación de la tía de Darien para que Hotaru se quedara mientras ellas se iban de luna de miel. Tenía planeado hasta el último detalle y ellas no pudieron negarse.

·•·•·FIN FLASHBACK·•·•·

Definitivamente, los casamientos eran su fiesta favorita y había concurrido a varios en los últimos años.

Uno que le había resultado particularmente emotivo, había sido el de Amy. La había conocido en una de sus visitas a Darien en el hospital. Llevaban trabajando juntos bastante tiempo y ella lo trataba con tanta formalidad que le hizo reír. Recordaba que Darien siempre se la mencionaba, le decía que no había manera de convencerla que lo tuteara, que no lo tratara de _usted_. Serena había logrado convencerla no sólo de que lo tratara de una manera más informal, sino que fuera a comer con ellos un día.

Amy era de un pequeño pueblo del interior, había dejado todo lo conocido por su sueño de ser médica. Serena se había enterado de esto una vez que le preguntó acerca de su familia. Y un tiempo después la confianza había crecido al punto que Amy le confesó que estaba enamorada.

Tenía un amigo que aún vivía en su pueblo, nunca le había confesado que sentía algo más por él. Y como si el destino estuviera de su lado, poco tiempo después él la visitó en Buenos Aires sólo para confesarle sus sentimientos. Cinco meses después estaban casados. Los vio en un rincón acariciando el abultado vientre de ella y se sintió feliz por ellos.

El barullo en la puerta la distrajo de esa imagen adorable. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Mina y Mal seguidos por una horda de paparazzis ruidosos. Afortunadamente venían acompañados de sus guardaespaldas que le impidieron el paso a sus molestos acompañantes.

_M&M_, así se los conocía en toda la región. La pareja más popular de la farándula, perfecta a los ojos de todos. Pero sólo sus más íntimos amigos sabían lo que habían tenido que superar para llevar adelante su relación.

La incontable cantidad de rumores en su contra, las modelos de catálogo que se colgaban del cuello de Mal y las otras productoras que querían contratar a Mina eran algunas de las pruebas que habían superado.

Pero sin dudas la peor había sido cuando vincularon a Mal con Rei. El sueño de ella siempre había sido ser cantante, por pedido de Mina y la calidad de la voz de Rei, Mal se convirtió en su representante y logró hacerla una estrella de un día para el otro.

La aparición de la nueva cantante había levantado sospechas, e inmediatamente se dijo que era la amante de Malachite. Y para ocultarlo de Mina, Rei había sobornado a Mal, obligándolo a convertirla en famosa.

Mina nunca creyó aquellos rumores, Rei era su amiga desde siempre y jamás dudó de ella. Pero Nicholas no pensó igual y abandonó a Rei por su supuesto engaño, dejándola absolutamente devastada. Ella nunca lo admitió, pero poco a poco se había enamorado de él. La había conquistado con sus comentarios ácidos y seductores y se había vuelto irresistible para ella con sus presentes y pequeños detalles que lo hacían tan especial, tan dulce.

De un día para el otro y sin avisarle siquiera a su representante, llamó a una conferencia de prensa. Tanto Mal, como Mina y el resto de sus amigos se enteraron por televisión al igual que sus admiradores que se iba a España.

Se había presentado sin una gota de maquillaje, sin siquiera intentar disimular ni esconder su dolor. Sus palabras habían sido crueles.

·•·•· FLASH BACK·•·•·

"_A todos ustedes está dirigido esto. Ustedes que están acá persiguiendo una noticia tan insignificante como ésta, que una cantante los llamara para decirles la verdad de aquello. Eso tan desagradable que inventaron sólo para vender, pero que destruyó la vida y los planes de más de una persona. _

_La verdad es que son unos cerdos egoístas y no se merecen absolutamente nada de lo que tienen, ni sus programas en hora pico que mira medio país ni sus revistas caras que no muestran más que huecadas y cosas que sus lectoras jamás tendrán._

_¿Quieren realmente saber cuán exitoso resultó aquel rumor? No se ustedes, pero creo que al menos mis seguidores, sean la cantidad que sean, lo quieren saber. Lograron que la relación que Mina y Mal tenían se fortaleciera, y nunca más les den una mísera nota ni comentario. Lograron que el proyecto que ahora tienen en camino se publicitara aún más._

_Pero sobre el logro más grande que puedo hablar es sobre el que me compete a mí. Lograron que decida abandonar mi carrera en este lugar y que mañana mismo me suba a un avión con destino desconocido para ustedes a recomenzar mi vida allá, porque la que tenía acá la arruinaron por completo. No volverán a verme._

_Y, con toda sinceridad, les deseo que cosechen lo que siembran…"_

Y sin más, se levantó de su asiento y se fue. La buscaron en el aeropuerto al día siguiente, pero Rei era más inteligente que eso, nunca iban a volver a verla, tal como había prometido.

·•·•·FIN FLASHBACK·•·•·

Serena todavía recordaba esas palabras aunque ya hubieran pasado más de dos años de aquello. Rei no había vuelto desde entonces pero la llamaba con frecuencia. Era una de sus mejores amigas, se lo había dicho en aquel entonces, y no iba a permitir que la prensa amarillista destruyera algo más en su vida.

Su carrera en España se había disparado y era muy popular. Se la podía ver en uno de los principales canales de televisión conduciendo un programa con contenido, como ella le decía, en la hora pico. Cada tanto Mina la visitaba, ella decía que para catapultar su carrera hacia el antiguo continente, pero realmente no necesitaba eso, lo hacía para visitar a su amiga.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un par de brazos colgarse de su cuello, Mina tan efusiva como siempre había corrido a abrazarla apenas entró.

Cualquiera que no las conociera creería que eran primas, hasta quizá hermanas. Sólo ellas sabían cuántas veces se habían aprovechado de eso, ellas y sus amigos cercanos.

Mina aprovechaba y _"disfrazaba"_ a Serena para que apareciera en algunos lugares y poder escaparse ella. Sólo así podía tomarse vacaciones sin que nadie supiera dónde iba.

"**¡Hermanita! ¡Cumplís veinticinco! ¡Te estás poniendo vieja!"**

"**Mina, ¡vos ya tenés veinticinco hace meses!"**

"**Shh Mal… dejá que se defienda sola… si es que puede"**

Mina no cambiaría nunca, siempre buscando pleitos sólo para divertirse, desafiándola, y luego riéndose a carcajadas cuando obtenía su respuesta.

"**Sin duda hay que agradecer a Darien… él te sacó de ese pozo tan feo y profundo en el que estabas…"**

Con sólo escuchar su nombre Serena volvió a encerrarse en sus pensamientos, Mina seguía parloteando, pero estaba segura que Mal sí estaba escuchándola. Ella ya no, sólo pensaba en lo que su _"hermanita"_ había dicho.

Sí, Darien había sido el salvavidas de su vida. Darien, Darien…¿Darien? Dónde estaba, había estado raro toda la semana. Por la mañana había desaparecido sin avisar, sólo había dejado el desayuno preparado y se había ido sin siquiera dejar una nota.

En los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca se había comportado así, claro está que dos años no son suficientes para conocer todas las mañas de una persona pero eso no quitaba lo extraño que había estado.

Recorrió el salón nuevamente con la vista, no veía a Darien por ningún lado. Pero había algo distinto en Júpiter, no sabía bien qué era. Volvió a pasar sus ojos por cada rincón del lugar pero más lentamente esta vez.

Eso, ¡era eso! Estaba segura que esa cortina no estaba en ese lugar cuando llegó. Comenzó a caminar hacia allí pero repentinamente todas las luces se apagaron y no se veía absolutamente nada. Sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del lugar pero estaba segura que veía un leve destello de luz en la dirección de la misteriosa cortina.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, no quería chocarse con nadie. Parecía que todos hubieran desaparecido, no se escuchaban gritos histéricos ni conversaciones, sólo silencio. Quizá todos estaban hipnotizados mirando esa luz y no podían emitir sonido de la sorpresa. ¡Qué estupideces pensaba a veces!

Se escuchaba una música proveniente del lugar. La canción le era familiar, estaba segura que la conocía pero en el estado de pseudo-desesperación que estaba no podía recordar cuál era. En el tercer paso que dio, la cortina se abrió de repente y un destello de luz la cegó brevemente.

Abrió los ojos para saber de qué se trataba. Ahí estaba Darien, tan seguro e imponente como siempre, rodeado de decenas de velas de todas formas y tamaños encendidas. Le estiró la mano, invitándola a acercarse. Serena no dudó ni un instante y fue hacia él.

Cuando sus manos se juntaron, la misma magia de siempre los envolvió y todo el alrededor dejó de existir. Ahí fue cuando Serena reconoció la canción que sonaba de fondo.

·•·

_**Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

_**Sing with me, just for today**_

_**Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away**_

·•·

Y escuchó el estribillo. Aquella había sido la primera canción que cantaran juntos, en el auto, a los gritos.

·•·

_**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On**_

_**Dream until your dreams come true**_

_**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On**_

_**Dream until your dreams come true**_

·•·

Darien se separó unos pasos de ella, pero sin soltarle la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

"**Hace unos cinco años más o menos sonó esta misma canción… Esa vez fue la primera del millar de veces que la escuché que realmente entendí y creí en lo que decía. **

**Fue porque vos estabas conmigo. En ese momento supe que eras la persona que iba a acompañarme el resto de mi vida."**

Él se agachó frente a ella, sólo para completar la escena de cuento de hadas. Los celestes ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas.

"**Hoy, cinco años después, estoy más que convencido que esto tiene que ser así, que el destino tenía razón en juntarnos en un principio.**

**Hoy voy a dar el primer paso para hacer realidad mi sueño. Serena… ¿te casarías conmigo?"**

La respuesta de Serena fue tan impulsiva que terminó por tirarlo al suelo. Y ella sobre él, le dio el beso más dulce que alguna vez recibió en su vida. Seguro, de que ese, no sería el último…

_«Cada hombre sobre la faz de la tierra tiene un tesoro que lo está esperando -le explicó-. Nosotros, los corazones, acostumbrados a hablar poco de esos tesoros, porque los hombres ya no tienen interés en encontrarlos. Sólo hablamos de ellos a los niños. Después, dejamos que la vida encamine a cada uno hacia su destino. Pero, desgraciadamente, pocos siguen el camino que les ha sido trazado, y que es el camino de la felicidad. Consideran al mundo como algo amenazador y, justamente por eso, el mundo se convierte en algo amenazador. Entonces, nosotros, los corazones, vamos hablando cada vez más bajo, pero no callamos nunca. Y deseamos que nuestras palabras no sean oídas, pues no queremos que los hombres sufran porque no siguieron a sus corazones._

_-¿Por qué los corazones no explican a los hombres que deben continuar siguiendo sus sueños?_

_-Porque, en este caso, el corazón es el que sufre más. Y a los corazones no les gusta sufrir.  
A partir de aquel día, el muchacho entendió a su corazón. Le pidió que nunca más lo abandonara. Le pidió que, cuando estuviera lejos de sus sueños, el corazón se apretase en su pecho y diese la señal de alarma. Y le juró que siempre que escuchase esta señal, también lo seguiría._ »

(2)

* * *

(1) Pedro Calderón de la Barca

(2)Paulo Coelho – El alquimista

* * *

« RiNcOnCiTo DeL ChIvO »

No podía faltar el rinconcito de publicidad a otros fics.

El fic de Martis (dramático) -- .net/s/4790035/1/La_luz_de_mis_ojos

Uno de los fics de Susy (romántico) -- .net/s/4685762/1/El_viaje_en_el_que_te_halle_un_encuentro_de_amor

El fic de Martis y Susy (¿drama + romance?) -- .net/s/5032258/1/El_Cambio_de_un_Destino

* * *

Mis chiquis!!!

Siii, tardé una eternidad, lo sé. Obviamente tengo mil excusas, válidas o no válidas, reales o ficticias, culpables o inocentes, pero las tengo y no importa realmente cuáles son.

Les voy a contar un poco qué pasó todo este tiempo…

Me fui de casa de mis viejos (padres) y me mudé con mi novio allá por febrero. Estoy laburando en [ironía] el mejor lugar donde una persona puede trabajar [/ironía], un call center… proyecto bastante tranquilo, pero no deja de ser un call center.

Empecé a cursar mi último año de la carrera, si los planetas se alinean ( y yo me pongo las pilas) a fin de año y luego de dar la pilota de finales que debo, me recibo de Ingeniera (ninguna pavada, eh!!)

Me compré unos rollers y aprovecho para hacer ejercicio de esa manera, me voy a dar algunas vueltas al Rosedal (conocedores de Buenos Aires saben de qué hablo).

Adoptamos un gatito hace unas semanas… mirarlo jugar y hacer boludeces me roba lo extra de tiempo libre que tengo.

Y poco a poco fui escribiendo el epílogo de "El amor cura todas las heridas" que fue cambiando y evolucionando con el tiempo. En resumen fue un fic muuuuy rosa, meloso, romántico y todo eso, pero a mí me gustan los finales felices.

Tengo en mente y algo escrito otro fic que al parecer va a ser un poquito más dramático, NUNCA a nivel de Martis pero conmigo nunca se sabe… me gustan los finales felices, soy una romántica sin remedio.

No quiero dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que me leyeron, a las que dejaron review y a las que no también. Para las que no dejaron, sólo decirles que los reviews son el alimento de las escritoras, nos mueve hacia adelante y nos ayuda y nos da ganas de escribir más, y no es necesario tener usuario para dejar review. Con un " Pasé, leí, me gustó/no me gustó (y decir qué así se puede mejorar)" alcanza y hacen que una sonrisita se forme en nuestras caras.

Hoy no voy a responder los reviews, no al menos si quiero subir esto ya (cuando había prometido hacerlo hace unos días, perdón Martis) pero les agradezco infinitamente por todos y cada uno y me enternecieron mucho con sus protestas de "¿ya se terminó?".

Prometo que habrá más (otro fic por supuesto, este ya terminó), sólo es cuestión de esperar un poco.

Y por último, no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecerle a Suyi por sus consejos, sus incentivaciones, sus edites y más… GRAN amiga me ha hecho conocer ^_^

Muchos Muacks

« Jënn¥ §ø£ »


End file.
